Broken Wings and Hearts Hurt the Same
by NoxyHart
Summary: Gabriel and Sam have been dating for a year but when the angel overhears something he shouldn't it makes him question his entire relationship with the hunter. As he tried to work it out Crowley enters the picture wanting to be the archangel's friend. Is he being honest of does the King of Hell have darker plans?
1. Drinks with a Demon

**This was a request from Dante. Here you go you glorious jerk! And as always I would love to hear from my loyal readers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do know own SN. I just play with them before putting them back.**

 **Chapter 1: Drinks with a Demon**

Gabriel sat at the bar of a rundown little joint out in the middle of nowhere that wasn't too far away from the motel where they were staying for the hunter's latest case they were working. He swirled the glass of amber liquid in front of him, not his normal drink of something sweet but something a bit harder. Tonight wasn't about having fun he was here to try and think without worrying either Castiel or the Winchesters with how quite and subdued he was being. He drained his glass and the bartender was quick to refill it, having slid the man a couple hundreds when he first sat down. He cursed his angelic healing because was now nearing his fiftieth drink and was barely feeling it.

Taking another drink he sighed and thought over his relationship with Sam. He had tried asking out the youngest Winchester for almost three months before the tall brunette had finally given in. It was nice at first, having someone he could care for. Gabriel did everything in his power to ease the hunter's nervousness about dating a male. He went slow starting with small gestures of affection like holding his hand when they were alone, small kisses to the cheek, the occasional cuddle and general flirtiness. The angel also made sure not to have any public displays of affection knowing that Sam would not like it.

It seemed like he was doing everything right. Things progressed smoothly over the year they had been dating and the kisses became more and so did the touching. Sam was more open with him and didn't mind being open with their relationship in front of their brothers. It felt good knowing that for the first time in a very long time that he had a stable relationship that wasn't based on sex or control. He finally found a good thing or so he thought.

A month ago he had been planning to let Sam know that he was ready to take the next step with the hunter whenever he was ready. Instead he got a rather alarming wake up call. He hadn't meant to over hear the Winchester brother's conversation but he had heard his name come up so he had listened. Sam told Dean in no uncertain terms that he didn't really think that Gabriel loved him. The youngest Winchester revealed that he thought that the archangel was only in it for the sex and that once he got what he wanted from Sam, namely the breaking in of a virgin, then the angel would run off and they'd never see him again. Gabriel had backed away from the door and left, not returning till the following day.

The sound of the stool next to him brought Gabriel out of his train of thought and he glanced to his right to see a scantily clad woman holding a drink and watching him intently.

"I've been watching you." She said, her voice low and sultry. "It's nice to see a guy in here whose both handsome and rich. We don't get many of those."

"I can bet." Gabriel muttered before draining his glass, he really didn't want to deal with this on top of everything else. "There's no women with any class here."

The woman seemed to falter before gaining confidence again. "You look like you've got a lot on your mind. Just forget about whatever she's done to you. I bet I can make it all better Sugar."

Gabriel heaved a sigh and turned to face the woman, not really in the mood to be nice. "Do you have a dick?"

The woman looked shocked and appalled. "What? No!"

"Then you can't make it better. If you want me to buy your drinks for the rest of the night then here." Gabriel said pulled another hundred from his pocket and set it down on the bar next to her. "Go get wasted. I'm in a committed gay relationship and I don't feel like helping you cheat on your husband. Now leave me alone. And by the way, your husband is in the far corner watching you. Have a nice night."

The woman threw her glass at Gabriel and he ducked, chuckling as she began screaming obscenities at him. Her husband came over a few moments later and grabbed her and pulled her from the bar, much to the cheers of the other patrons. Several called out to him, cheering him for putting her in her place and several others offered to buy him drinks. He turned them down but thanked them anyway and slid the hundred to the bartender to pay for the glass she broke.

Shaking his head he tried to figure out what to do. He had been planning on asking Sam to top him when they were ready for the next step, something that an angel in a male vessel didn't take lightly. If a male vessel submitted to another male then it meant that not only did they take the relationship seriously, but it also held a deeper meaning. He wanted to bond with Sam, much the way Castiel had bonded with his Winchester. It was a first for him. He had never felt that way before about any of his previous partners. He wanted Sam for eternity.

A glass was placed in front of him by the bartender and it startled him. He stared at the drink for a moment as his sugar driven mind immediately recognizing the drink as a chocolate martini. One of his favorites. He looked up at the bartender who was smiling at him.

"I didn't order this." Gabriel said.

"I know. Compliments of the well dressed gentleman down there." The bartender said pointing down to the far end of the bar on the left.

Gabriel glanced down and felt himself stiffen. While he had never met the man himself, what with Sam and Dean keeping him far away from the man, he knew the face that was looking at him. The man smiled at him and lifted his glass in salute. Gabriel, not wanting to be rude, raised his own glass and returned the salute and took a drink, taking a brief moment to cast a purifying spell on the liquid just in case. The angel watched as the man straightened his bespoke suit before heading his way. Gabriel checked his blade just in case as the man came to stand next to him.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of being introduced yet." The man said, his accent ringing quite clearly. "Crowley, King of Hell and Former King of the Crossroads."

"I suppose a thank you is in order." Gabriel said taking another sip of his drink. "One of my favorites. How did you know?"

"It's my job." Crowley said. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while. I like to know the people who are keeping company with the moose and squirrel and their pet angel."

Gabriel fought to keep his expression neutral. "That so called 'pet angel' just so happens to be my younger brother. You'd do well to watch your words."

Crowley smiled. "My apologies. So what brings the Archangel Gabriel to a dive like this?"

The blonde stiffened, he hadn't realized that the demon knew exactly who he was, as most only recognized him as Loki. "You are rather well informed. I didn't expect you to know me."

"Like I said; it's my job. So are you going to grace me with an answer or do I have to buy you another drink for that to happen?" The demon said moving to sit next to him.

"I just needed some space to think." Gabriel admitted, the liquor having loosened his tongue. "It's hard to do when every keeps questioning me when I get too quite for their liking."

"Does this have anything to do with Sam Winchester?"

Gabriel sighed and took a bigger drink of his drink and contemplated asking the bartender for the strongest thing he had. "Something like that."

"Come now. You need someone to talk to. I'm offering." The demon said as he ordered another drink for them both. "What's the harm in it?"

"What's your asking price? Demons don't just offer things for free, crossroad demons in particular. They're always ready to make deals." Gabriel said as he finished off his martini. "And I highly doubt you want to play my therapist."

"Just trying to be friendly. You look like you needed to talk instead of trying to work out whatever it is on your own." The Scotsman said softly. "I've been told I'm a good listener."

Taking the new drink he had been given Gabriel heaved a sigh. "I've been dating Sam for just over a year now. I did what I thought I was supposed to. I went slow, I didn't pressure him, made sure that he was comfortable with everything we did."

Crowley gave him a smile. "Sounds to me like you went above and beyond being a good boyfriend to him. What a lucky moose."

Gabriel nodded and quickly finished off his second drink only to have the demon replace it with a much stronger one. "I didn't want to mess it up. I haven't had the best of relationships. Most were either based on sex or it was all about power and control. For the first time I wanted something real and meaningful. I wanted a bond."

"I take it that the moose didn't feel the same way then?" Crowley asked, watching the angel down another drink before he motioned for the bartender to leave the bottle and bring a second one. "If so then he just proved me right about being a moron."

Gabriel shook his head, feeling the booze finally start to kick in with a bit more force. "He told Dean that he thought I was only in it for sex and that once I got it I'd leave. If I was in it for sex I would have left when I realized that I was going to be in for a long wait. I've been with him for over a year and haven't even got past light touching. Even then I don't seem to get anything in return."

"Patients of a saint." The Hell King said. "I would have left long before then. Especially if I'm not getting anything back. Relationships are a two way street, or so I'm told."

"The sex isn't important to me. Sam is. Now...Now I don't even know if I'm in a relationship or if I'm just being used." Gabriel said softly. "I guess I'm just not meant to be happy. Punishment for running away from home I guess."

"I'm more inclined to believe the stupidity of that boy." Crowley said watching as the archangel drained the last of the first bottle and began working on the second. "Maybe you should go a bit easier on the booze mate."

"Why? It's not like Sam gives a damn about me. I'm just in it for the sex remember?" The angel said miserably. "I'm a traitor. I ran from heaven and abandoned my brothers. Castiel is the only one who even knows I'm alive. Hell I could drop of the face of the earth and no one would even bother looking for me because no one would look for a dead angel. I'm going to die alone with no one to mourn me."

"You don't think those boys would miss you?" Crowley asked sounding curious.

Gabriel let out a bitter laugh. "No one even bothered to look for me after I left heaven. Nothing has changed since then. No one gave a damn about me then and they don't give a damn about me now."

The King of Hell pulled the now empty second bottle from the angel's grasp. "Right then. I think you've had enough. Let's get you back to your moose shall we?"

"No point. He'll just get mad at me for drinking." Gabriel said, fumbling to pull out another hundred dollars for the bartender. "I'm better off passed out in an alley somewhere."

Crowley sighed and figured it wouldn't hurt so he got a third bottle to go and helped pull the inebriated angel to his feet. A couple of his guards stalked into the bar and he passed one of them the bottle and had another help the staggering angel out to his limo. Turning back around he realized that the entire bar was staring slack jawed at them.

He gave the bartender a smile and dropped a wad of cash on the bar. "Don't worry mate. I'll make sure he makes it home to his boyfriend. I'm a friend of the family."

The bartender just nodded dumbly and the King of Hell walked out to join the drunken blonde.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"He's still not answering." Sam said hanging up his phone as he began to pace. "I've called him twenty times already. This isn't like him. What if something's happened? Gabe hasn't been exactly been himself lately."

"Relax Sammy." Dean said taking another drink of his beer. "He probably went out to indulge in his Trickster side and lost track of time. If he was in any real trouble then I'm sure Cas would be able to feel it. Right Cas?"

The dark haired angel nodded. "Gabriel is the last remaining archangel Sam. There are very few things in this world that can harm him and Gabriel never goes anywhere unarmed."

Dean smiled at his brother. "See? What'd I tell you?"

"I must admit though that this is unlike Gabriel as well, to leave without telling us and not leaving us a note." Castiel said. "I've also noticed that he's been acting strangely."

Dean threw his mate a glare. "You were supposed to help me calm Sam down. Not reinforce his worry about this Cas."

"I won't lie to Sam. He is right to be worried. Gabriel is not the most responsible angel but he would never disappear without a good reason to do so." Castiel said. "He is not the only one worried. Did you and my brother exchange words at all?"

Sam stopped to look at the angel. "No! We don't really fight Cas. I mean the worst thing we fight over is our food choices and him hogging the bed. Come to think of it...We haven't really been spending that much time together lately and when we do he's always seemed..."

Dean frowned. "What? Distracted? Bored?"

"Distant." Sam finished softly. "Almost closed off. Like he doesn't want to open up to me anymore. He's never done that before."

"Maybe you did something." Dean said. "Did you touch his candy?"

"Dean this isn't helping!" Sam said opening his phone again. "I'm going to call him again."

Before Sam could press the button on his phone there was a knock on their motel room door. Frowning Sam rushed over to open it and was shocked by the sight that greeted him. Crowley was helping a very drunk Gabriel stand. As soon as the door opened Crowley pulled the drunken blonde in and deposited him on the bed. Gabriel let out a groan and rolled over and buried his face into the pillows.

"Sorry for the interruption but I do believe that this belongs to you." Crowley said fixing his suit.

"Gabe!" Sam said rushing over the the angel. "Gabe are you okay?"

The angel muttered something that he couldn't understand before shifting around to get comfortable and trying to kick off his shoes.

Sam helped the angel while glaring at the King of Hell. "What did you do to Gabriel?"

Crowley gave him a smile. "Found him down at the bar drowning his sorrows. I bought him a drink and introduced myself before he broke into the really hard stuff. I knew I couldn't leave a drunk archangel just anywhere so I figured I'd do the nice thing and return him to his owners."

Dean glared at the demon. "And you just happened to be at the same bar?"

"No. I admit I've wanted to meet for a while and when he went off by his lonesome I figured now would be the perfect chance." Crowley said. "Didn't realize I'd end up babysitting him. He's got a lot of issues to work out."

"And what would you know about it?" Sam snapped.

Crowley turned and fixed him with a look. "I know well enough that if you don't start treating him better then someone else might start taking notice of him. There are a lot of people who would do just about anything have someone as caring and devoted as him for a mate."

Sam stood and glared at the demon. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just letting you know that I don't think you deserve him." Crowley said. "When he wakes up let him know that I'm avaliable if he needs someone to share in a few drinks with again. Ta mate."

The demon turned and walked out the still open door and shut it behind him. Castiel went over to his brother who was snoring softly into the pillows. He frowned at the sadness that he picked up from the archangel. It seemed that when drunk Gabriel didn't keep his emotions as tightly reigned is as he did the rest of the time. Still he reached down and helped along the process a little faster so that his brother hopefully wouldn't suffer from too massive a hangover once he woke up.

"Is he going to be okay Cas?"

Castiel turned to look at Sam who was watching Gabriel with worried green eyes. "He should be. I tired to ease the hangover he'll have but I am unsure how well it'll work."

Sam nodded. "Thanks Cas."

Dean suddenly stood and grabbed his mate by the arm and pulled him towards the door. "We're going to head to bed. Call us if you need anything okay?"

Sam nodded and heard them leave. Shaking his head he reached down and began stripping the angel. It was easy enough to do with the angel being so small and soon Sam had him down to his boxers. He ran his fingers through those blonde locks he was so fond and smiled as Gabriel leaned into his touch and he couldn't help but wonder what had changed.

Normally Gabriel was quick to give out affection with kisses, hugs, holding hands, or just cuddling. He noticed the change two weeks ago when he reached for the angel's hand and he noticed the hesitation when Gabriel took it. It hadn't stopped there either. Normally where the angel was the one to initiate everything, Sam found himself doing it. He was the one reaching for the angel, he was the one cuddling, he was the one giving the kisses. It was almost as if their roles had reversed and suddenly the angel was the one who was new to a male relationship and it made him uneasy.

"Oh Gabriel I wish you would talk to me so we can fix this." Sam whispered as he leaned down to kiss the angel's brow. "I miss you."


	2. Hangover Present

**Chapter 2: Hangover Presents**

Sam woke to the sounds of someone being sick. Confused he sat up and looked around wondering who it was. Rolling over he saw the empty spot next to him and it all came flooding back to him. Sam threw the blankets off and rushed into the bathroom just in time for the angel to start throwing up again. Sam reached out and placed his hands on the angel's overly warm back drawing a flinch that had him frowning.

"Gabe? You okay?" Sam asked softly.

The hunter got a weak thumbs up in reply before the angel started dry heaving.

"Want me to get you some water? Or hot chocolate and aspirin?"

Gabriel pulled back from the toilet and gave it a flush, closing the lid and resting his head on the cool porcelain . "I forgot how bad hangovers were."

Sam chuckled. "That's what you get for drinking with a demon."

Gabriel looked up at Sam, confusion marring his face. "I went out drinking with a demon?"

Sam sighed. "Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll go see if Dean and Cas are up? Maybe I can get them to run out and get you some breakfast. Any requests?"

The angel sighed and scrubbed at his face with his hands. "Scrambled eggs with grits and toast and a black coffee."

The hunter frowned. "That's not what I was expecting. Go head and strip and I'll bring you some water to take your meds with okay?"

Gabriel nodded and stood moving to the sink and turning on the water to rinse out his mouth. Sam left the bathroom and came back a few seconds later with two pills and a bottle of water. The angel took the pills and quickly washed them down as Sam turned on the shower for him. That done he turned back to the angel.

"There. I'll be back in a few minutes. Will you be okay?"

Gabriel nodded. "I'm hung over Sam. I'll live. It's not the first time I've done something like this. Go tell our brothers that I'm fine."

Sam nodded and leaned down and kissed the angel's cheek to which the angel carefully returned. Sam left the bathroom shutting the door behind him just as his phone began to ring. He picked it up and glanced at the screen, realizing that it was Dean who was calling.

"Hey Dean." Sam said answering the call. "What's up?"

*Just calling to see if you and Gabe are up yet.* Dean replied. *Cas and I are at the diner putting in our order and we figured we call and see what you wanted.*

"I'll take some oatmeal and a fruit salad." Sam said as he began going through Gabriel's duffel to get the angel some clean clothes. "And Gabe said he wants scrambled eggs with grits and toast and a black coffee."

There was silence from the other end of the line for a moment. *He wants what?*

"I know right? I didn't expect it either." The brunette said pulling out the clean clothes and heading over to the bathroom with them. "I guess he didn't want to tempt fate with his normal sugar rush special and his hangover."

*You sure he's okay? Want me to send Cas over there to check on him?* Came Dean's worried voice followed by the muffled voice of Castiel.

"No. He's fine. Or so he says." Sam said opening the door and placing the clothes on the counter before shutting the door again. "Woke me up when he started throwing up. I got him to take some aspirin and water so maybe he'll feel a bit better once he's out of the shower."

*Well shit. I'll see if I can't get them to hurry up with our order. Be there soon. Bye.*

Sam hung up just as the door opened and Gabriel came out dressed in his jeans and a tank and toweling his hair dry. "Dean and Cas will be here soon with food."

"Good. I could use it. Thank you Sam." Gabriel said going over to the bed and laying back down. "Now are you going to tell me why I was drinking with a demon?"

Sam sat on the bed next to his boyfriend. "I was actually hoping you could tell me."

Gabriel frowned, his gold eyes filled with confusion. "I can't remember."

The hunter took a deep breath and took the angel's hand in his, feeling the hesitation from him once more. "Okay how about we take it from the top? Dean, Cas, and I went out for dinner and you said you had something you had to do. Remember that?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. I needed to think about something so I headed to the bar so I wouldn't be disturbed in case you came back early."

The human felt relief fill him at that. "Okay. You went to the bar and started drinking. What do you remember happening next?"

"There was this woman. She wanted to sleep with be because she said I was rich and handsome." The angel shook his head. "I asked her if she had a dick because that was the only way she'd make me feel better. She got mad and threw her drink at me."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that. "At least you didn't smite her. Now what happened after that? Do you remember?"

"I bought another drink...No...No I didn't. Someone bought me a drink. A chocolate martini. Then he...He came over and...he said he wanted to meet me. Crowley. Crowley bought me a drink for telling the woman off." Gabriel paused and Sam was shocked to see the fear flit across his face.

"Gabe? What's wrong?" Sam asked, having never seen the archangel afraid.

"How...How did I get here?" Gabriel asked his voice shaking a bit. "I don't remember leaving. I can't remember leaving the bar."

Sam leaned down and kissed his cheek and ran his fingers through those blonde locks to calm his boyfriend down. "Crowley said you started drinking really heavily after he introduced himself. He knew you were in no shape to get back here so he brought you to us just in time for to completely pass out."

Gabriel pulled away and buried his face into the pillows. "Shit. Sam I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to get drunk. I guess I started talking to Crowley and just went with it." Came the muffled apology.

"I can forgive you because I was worried sick because you weren't answering your phone." Sam said. "So can we talk?"

The angel nodded but didn't lift his face from the pillows.

"You've been acting strange lately Gabe. It's starting to worry me. I've noticed that you're pulling away from me. You never seem to want to touch me anymore. Last night just proved that something's wrong. You didn't even leave a note when you left." Sam said with a frustrated sigh. "You said you had to think about something. Was that something about us and our relationship?"

The angel didn't answer and it had the hunter growing concerned when he didn't move.

"Gabe?" Sam asked reaching out and giving the angel's shoulder a tug.

The soft snore that greeted him had him shaking his head. Leave it to the archangel to fall asleep on him when he wanted to talk. Seeing the angel sleeping though sent a small bolt of worry through him. He said that Crowley had bought him a drink. What would have stopped the demon from drugging the archangel? Nodding to himself he'd keep an eye on his boyfriend until Dean and Castiel showed up with the food and then he'd tell the dark haired angel his suspicions. After all Crowley was not to be trusted no matter how many times he's help them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The smell of grits and eggs slowly pulled Gabriel out of dreamland. He opened his eyes at the sudden feeling of Castiel's Grace softly running over him. Questioning gold eyes sought out blue and the two locked. The younger angel didn't stop what he was doing and it made him wonder what he had done that would make his brother check him over so throughly for. With a sigh of relief Castiel pulled back and turned to the hunters, who were watching worriedly.

"There is nothing. Crowley didn't do anything." Castiel said and the bothers relaxed.

"I'm not that stupid even drunk." Gabriel said sitting up slowly, grateful that the throbbing behind his eyes had died down. "I made sure to purify the drink before drinking it."

"I was just worried because you passed out again." Sam said softly.

"Sorry. My body is just trying to heal itself through the rest of the symptoms. I'm fine." Gabriel insisted. "I'm also hungry."

Dean brought over the foam container and some plastic ware. The archangel took it with a nod of thanks and began digging into the food. He paused and summoned a shaker and dumped a bunch on his eggs before going back to eating. Sam made a face at what he assumed was sugar. Gabriel caught the look his boyfriend was giving him and smirked.

"It's salt Sam. A hangover means dehydration. To retain the water better to rehydrate myself I need salt. Lots of salt. Even I wouldn't destroy eggs with sugar." The archangel said watching his hunter flush and turn to his own food with a muttered apology.

Gabriel shook his head and continued eating losing himself in his thoughts. Last night had done the opposite of help him. If anything if just made things worse because he had no idea about anything he said to Crowley. It was why he didn't drink very often. So now he had another problem to contend with on top of his possibly failing relationship with the youngest Winchester. His Father must really be mad at him if this was the way his luck was going. He was startled out of his thoughts by the feeling of Sam's hand on his shoulder and it made his body jerk.

He looked up into Sam's worried face and mental kicked himself. "Did I miss something?"

Sam sat next to him. "I asked if you were okay because you were staring at your food like you were ready to smite it and you didn't seem to hear me."

"Yeah. Just thinking. Trying to remember more about last night." Gabriel admitted.

"Try not to think too hard on it. It'll come back if you let it." Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah. Don't sweat it. We've all been on a bender once or twice." Dean said around a mouthful of sausage. "Even Cas."

Gabriel turned to look at his flushing younger brother. "You went on a bender? Wow. I find that hard to believe. So are you a happy drunk?"

"More like a miserable one." Dean said. "Don't take him to a party."

"I have not indulged like that since." Castiel said. "Nor do I ever plan on doing so again."

Gabriel's gold eyes filled with laughter. "Is that a promise Cassie?"

"Yes it is." Castiel challenged, glaring at his big brother.

"I love a challenge." The archangel said with a grin.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the look on his boyfriend's face. It was the happiest that he'd seen the angel in two weeks. Sam didn't realize just how much Gabriel had changed until just now. It wasn't just the touches that had changed. If the hunter didn't know any better then he'd swear it was almost like the angel was depressed. Could angels even suffer from depression? It looked like he was going to have to ask Castiel some questions next time he could get the angel alone. There was a knock on the door and all four turned to look at each other until Gabriel spoke up.

"Who was expecting company?"

"Nobody as far as we know." Dean said answering the door.

Crowley gave the hunter a smile as the door opened. "Morning. Am I interrupting?"

Dean glared at the demon. "Yeah you are. We're having breakfast."

"Good thing I came prepared." The Hell King said taking a box of doughnuts from his guard and passing them to the hunter as he walked in. "Cheers."

Sam was the one to glare this time. "Crowley while we appreciate you bring Gabriel back he's not really feeling up to dealing with you since he has a hangover. Get out."

Crowley turned to look at Gabriel, taking in the angel's state; pale and bags under his eyes. "I figured as much which I why I decided to come bearing a gift."

Gabriel sat a bit straighter and his eyes narrowed. "A gift?"

"Yes. Considering the way you were putting it away last night I knew you'd be feeling it this morning so I figured you could use this." The demon said pulling a vial of something that shimmered blue out of his jacket and holding it out to the angel.

The archangel's eyes went wide. "Where did you get that?"

Crowley gave the vial a shake. "You'd be surprised at some of the things that I've managed to aquire over the years as King of the Crossroads. Go on then."

Gabriel stood and took the vial, turning it this way and that. "Seal's still intact. No tampering. Unaltered. How much are you asking?"

The demon smiled. "After that lovely chat we had last night consider it to be paid in full. Figured it would help better then human medicine."

Gold eyes regarded the demon curiously. "What's your game?"

The smile slid off of Crowley's face. "Game?"

"I know your type Crowley." Gabriel said setting the vial next to is food. "You aren't the type to just give gifts. Not without wanting something in return or having an ultimate end game plan in place. The fact that you're already done all of this tells me that you are up to something."

"The only thing I've done is been a good friend to you so far." The Scotsman said. "Just like I told you at the bar last night."

"So buying me a drink, bringing me to Sam, and now this? This is just you trying to be a good friend?" The angel asked with disbelief.

"Don't forget I also listened to your little problem." The demon said, his smile turning dark. "Last time I checked isn't that what friends are supposed to do?"

"Yeah. Friends are supposed to do that but up until last night we'd never even met." Gabriel said, his voice turning cold. "Friendship isn't something that's just given out freely with angels. It's something you earn through trust."

Crowley's smile grew. "So I earn your trust and I get a friend. Sounds like a date then. When do you want to go out for drinks again?"

"Not anytime soon." The angel said. "Now if you don't mind we need to get ready to leave. Bobby has a new case for us and we need to get going."

"Right." The Hell King said holding out a card to Gabriel who took it. "My number. Just in case." The demon said with a smirk. "Enjoy the doughnuts."

With a slight incline of his head the demon turned on his heel and left. Gabriel looked over the card that just had a number written on it in, strangely enough, Enochian. Flipping the card over his fingers it vanished and he sat back down with a glare directed at the vial next to his food.

"Okay. That was creepy as shit." Dean said, dumping the box of doughnuts into the trash can. "What was that all about?"

"He's playing a game." Gabriel said. "I don't know what he wants but he's playing."

"What was that stuff he gave you?" Sam asked. "You sure it's safe?"

Gabriel picked up the vial. "This was pretty much an angelic cure all. Ichor. No matter what was ailing an angel all they would need to do was take a few drops and boom. Instant heal. I didn't think there was any left. Lucifer's side destroyed it during the war. No one bothered to make more after that because of how long it takes to make. This right here is about ten years worth of work."

"What are you going to do with it?" Dean asked.

"Keep it for now." Gabriel said flipping the vial around his fingers before it disappeared much like the card had. "I'm not going to waste it on a hangover that's nearly gone."

Castiel suddenly looked up and said something that neither human understood. Gabriel glanced up at his brother and answered. The two kept up for several moments with both of them seemingly getting angrier as they went. It came to a head when Gabriel stood angrily glaring at Castiel.

"I am not a fledgling Castiel! I don't need you to baby me! If I wanted to be treated like that then I'd just go see Michael. Although it might not be much of a stretch because you're starting to sound just like him!" Gabriel snapped before vanishing.

"Gabriel wait!" Castiel called as vanished as well.

Dean turned to Sam, who was looking just as stunned as he felt. "Son of a bitch. What was that all about?"

Sam shook his head and began packing. "I don't know. Let's just hope they come back soon. Maybe by then Cas will have figured out what Gabriel's problem is."


	3. Brotherly Advice

**Chapter 3: Brotherly Advice**

Gabriel sighed as he stared at he Cage. There was no sign of either of his brothers but since he wasn't trying to hide his presence he was sure that one of them would show up soon. At this point he didn't care which of them showed up as long as he was able to talk to one of them about this. Moving forward he sat down with his back against the bars and facing away from the Cage. Pulling out both his angel blade and archangel blade he slammed both into the ground a few feet away. He didn't want either of them thinking that he came for a fight.

Thinking of fights, he thought back to the one he just had with Castiel. He had been shocked when his younger brother had inquired about his night out. The dark hair angel told him that he could feel that sadness emanating off him and it made the younger worried. He had told Castiel that it was none of his business and that he should worry about his own relationship with Dean. It went downhill from there the younger stating that if Sam was upset then it affected Dean, which in turn affected him. He also told Gabriel to stop being so selfish.

That had been the final straw. He had stormed off needing to be alone but damn it all if his younger brother wasn't persistent. Castiel had followed him wanting to continue their conversation. Instead of trying to fix things Gabriel ran straight to a lay line. The influx of energy helped him vanish and he had come straight here. He needed someone to talk to that he knew wasn't going to ask something of him in return or play games. He needed advice and the only place that had come to mind to get it was from his big brothers. His big brothers who were both locked in the Cage in hell.

Gabriel jumped when a hand slid through the bars and tightly gripped his neck. "What do we have here? Come to play with me again Gabriel?"

The youngest archangel shook his head and remained still; he wasn't here for a fight after all.

There was a long pause before the hand around his neck loosened. "Then what did you come here for Gabriel? To play games?"

"I...I came because I needed to talk." The blonde said softly. "I need advice."

The hand let go and Gabriel turned to face his older brother, not at all surprised to see the concern on Lucifer's face. "You don't look hurt."

"Not...Not physically no." Gabriel said leaning against the bars. "It's more of a matter of the heart. I don't really have anyone else that I could talk about this with and..."

Lucifer's expression turned cold and Gabriel flinched.

"This was a bad idea. I'm sorry for disturbing you Lucifer." Gabriel said as he went to stand.

The Second Born's hand shot out and latched onto his wrist with a snake like quickness and a vice like grip. "I let my emotions get the better of me. Stay. Please."

The youngest archangel hesitated before nodding and taking his seat once more. As he pressed back against the bars he was a bit surprised when Lucifer reached out and wrapped an arm around him. He knew for a moment that this wasn't the Lucifer that everyone feared, but the Lucifer that had loved him before the Fall. He let his head rest against the bars and felt a kiss on the top of his head.

"Talk to me Little One." Lucifer said, not knowing how his words made the younger's heart soar. "Tell me everything. I'll do what I can to help."

Taking a deep breath Gabriel began to explain. He decided to start at the beginning and began to explain about every relationship he'd had since heaven. He told him about being used for his power and how it drove him to end a family line for it. He revealed how once he was nearly put under someone's control because they couldn't control him in the relationship. Then as he felt a second set of hands on him, he told his brothers about his last real relationship where he was only seen as a sex object and how it had quickly turned rather abusive, first with emotional abuse, and then when that stopped working it became physical up till the point where he finally decided enough was enough and ended up having to nearly kill his lover just to escape.

Having explained that Gabriel jumped into meeting the Winchesters and Castiel again. How watching their younger brother with his bond mate made him realized that he wanted that as well. Not long after that he realized that he was beginning to care deeply for the youngest Winchester. He told them everything that happened over the past year and finally the events of last night and this morning.

"So I end up in a bar to think about things and what happens? I end up drinking with Crowley. He bought me a drink and I ended up talking to him and getting completely wasted." Gabriel said feeling the hands on his tighten. "And I can't even remember leaving the bar. Sam said by the time Crowley dropped me off I was right on the verge of passing out."

"I've never known you to take such risks Gabriel. Nor did I expect you to have such a bad time with relationships." Michael said softly. "I'm sorry you've have such a rough time."

"Thanks. I think." Gabriel said not too sure if Michael was trying to help or not.

"So which problem do you want me to help you with first?" Lucifer asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked, he only had one problem and that was Sam.

"Do you want me to tell you what to do about the cockroach or do you want me to tell you what to do about my vessel?" Lucifer asked, his hand rubbing circles on his baby brother's back.

"I could care less about Crowley. I just want... I want you to tell me what's wrong with me." Gabriel whispered. "If I know what's wrong with me then I can fix it. Once it's fixed then Sam will realize just how much I actually love him."

Michael angrily sputtered behind him. "Wrong with you?! Gabriel you can't be serious! There is nothing wrong with you! You're an angel. And archangel. One of the First Born. You are perfect."

"Then why have all my relationships failed?" Gabriel spat angrily. "No not failed. They were completely destroyed and the only thing they all had in common, Michael, was me!"

"Calm Little One." Lucifer said softly, his fingers digging into the tense muscles of the Fourth Born's neck. "Michael is right. You did not drive them to seek power. You didn't ask to be controlled. As for the abuse they should pray that I never get free again. No one every deserves that."

Gabriel sighed and relaxed into Lucifer. "Luci you were the only good relationship I ever had. Without you I might not have even realized what they were doing to me."

"That maybe be true but let's not tell your vessel about that." Lucifer said. "Now you want to know what to do about this whole problem? The one that has you doing stupid things like accepting drinks from demons and getting black out drunk with them?"

"No. I rather sit here and mope since that's been so productive!"

"Gabriel..." Came the warning tone of the Devil.

"Sorry. I just...I don't know what to do. I've never had this happen before."

"There is only one thing you can do Gabriel." Lucifer stated calmly. "You have to go back and talk to Sam about this."

Gabriel whirled to face his brother. "Are you crazy?"

"He's right Gabriel." Michael agreed. "You need to talk to Sam about this. You may not want to but it's the only way that you are going to get the answers you want. You said yourself that you only heard part of the conversation. That means that there is a whole other part that you didn't hear. There are two sides to every story Little One."

"What if the story leads me to misery?"

Lucifer sighed and hugged his brother through the Cage, wrapping him in both his arms and his Grace with Michael joining his a moment later. "Then you will be the strong person who I've always known you to be Gabriel. You might get knocked down but you'll get up, dust yourself off, dry your tears, and show the world that you have come out stronger because of it."

Gabriel closed his eyes and savored in the comforting warmth of his brothers. This was why he came. Around everyone else he had to be strong and confident, he had to be both the Archangel Gabriel and the Trickster Loki. Here he was free to shed both of those and just be himself, be the little brother who was in need of his big brothers and their words of wisdom. Gabriel hugged them both tightly back missing the smile that crossed Michael's face and the worry that crossed Lucifer's.

"Now are you ready to the strong baby brother I know you are?" Lucifer asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm going to go home and tell Sam that we need to talk." The smaller blonde said with confidence. "I'm not going to give up what we have without a fight."

"Good now about the cockroach-"

"Can it wait? I want to get back to Sam." Gabriel said as he stood and dusted off this clothes. "I want to get back and set things right."

Lucifer frowned. "It can but Gabriel please be on your guard. That demon is planning something and if things don't go his way then Sam could get caught in the crossfire."

"Just stay alert." Michael said. "You are the only one who can truly protect Sam."

Gabriel nodded and grabbed his blades and replaced them. "I will. I promise. I'll come back and let you know how everything goes okay?"

The caged brothers nodded and watched as the Fourth Born vanished, with Michael turning to Lucifer as soo as he was gone. "You're worried aren't you? And it's not really Sam that you're worried about. It's about that demon he was with."

"Yes I am worried." Lucifer admitted. "Crowley is making advances despite knowing that Gabriel is with Sam. They need to work out their issues fast. The only thing that will stop a courting demon is if there is a mating bond present."

Michael frowned. "Do you think Gabriel will be okay?"

"If I were you, Dear Brother, I would start praying to our Father. He might be the only one who can help him considering that we're both stuck down here." Lucifer said, turning and walking deeper into the Cage. "I just hope Gabriel pays attention to the game that demon is playing."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gabriel sought out Castiel's Grace knowing that his brother would be with the hunters. He wasn't surprised to find them at a small motel. He appeared in Sam's room, and was greeted by a box of chocolate and two vases of roses sitting on the small table. Going over to the vases he noticed that they had a little card sitting between them on top of the box of chocolates, which upon further inspection, turned out to be his favorites. Being very careful he pulled the card open and read the script inside.

 _Gabriel, For you. ~Sam_

Smiling the blonde looked over the roses carefully. There was an orange rose, a lavender rose, a peach colored one, one that was yellow, a yellow one with red tips, a coral colored one, both a pink and a light pink one, then finally there were two sets of two that were tied together, a white and red. The other vase was filled with red roses. Sam had gotten him two dozen roses.

The archangel couldn't help but smile. It seemed that his boyfriend had done some research. He had picked the roses with the intent of saying something and damn it all if it didn't work. Reaching out though the smile faded slightly from his face as he ran his fingers over the petals of one of the red roses. Red roses meant love. Why would Sam give him red roses if he didn't love him?

With a sudden quite curse he realized why. Sam had told Dean that he didn't believe that Gabriel loved him. He didn't say anything about not being in love with Gabriel. So then his problem was that he needed a way to prove to the hunter that he loved him. He had to do something that would make Sam realized that he did indeed love the hunter with everything he was. The question is what would do that?

Gabriel's mind immediately went to the stock piles of money he had saved away over the years. True he was an angel that didn't really need it but he liked having it around for emergency reasons. All he needed to do was head to the nearest bank and flash his license and boom, instant cash. He could make sure that Sam never had to worry about money ever again. Hell he could buy Sam anything his heart desired and still have more then enough money left over to but his own private island.

With a sigh Gabriel scrapped that idea. Sam wasn't interested in material things. He could still use his money to help his hunters out but not to such an extent. The last thing he needed was Sam thinking that he was trying to placate the youngest Winchester with his nearly endless cash supply. Looking at the roses again Gabriel figured that the best thing he could do was to start small and do little things. Like maybe buying the man he loved his own flowers or something along those lines. It had to be something that came from the heart.

Shaking his head he walked over to the bed where Sam was sleeping peacefully. He turned on the one of the lights and used his power to make it dim enough not to wake the hunter. His heart went into his throat at the sight of the bruises marring his hunter's face. Frowning he reached out with his Grace and realized that his face wasn't the only thing bruised. Sam was also suffering from some cracked ribs, bruises all along his back and chest, and a twisted knee. He leaned down and kissed the top of the youngest Winchester's head, letting his power heal him.

Pulling back he noticed that Sam's face had become more peaceful since his healing. He frowned and became worried. He knew Castiel wouldn't leave Sam is such a horrible condition unless it was absolutely necessary. With fear growing in his heart he left Sam alone now that he knew the human would be alright. Gabriel appeared in the bondmate's room with a rustle and the sound of a gun cocking. Gabriel froze and slowly put his hands up, not wanting to risk being shot.

"Where the hell have you been you feathered asshole?" Came the irritated voice of Dean Winchester out of the darkness.

"Funny you should mention hell." Gabriel said.

A light turned on and the angel was blinded for a moment. Blinking a few times he managed to adjust his eyesight and looked up at the hunter. His jaw almost dropped at the side of the hunter's face. The entire left side of the Dean's face was covered in black bruises and three large cuts starting from the top of of his cheek and going all the was down to his chin. Looking further down it seemed that the cuts continued down the hunter's neck and onto his heavily bandaged chest.

"Well we got our asses kicked." Dean said putting the safety back on the gun. "Have you checked on Sammy yet?"

"Yeah. When I realized he was hurt I healed him and came straight over here." Gabriel said coming closer. "How bad are you hurt?"

"I could care less about me. I was more worried about Sam and Cas." Dean said softly. "Sam got knocked out and Cas was trying to protect us once he got it off me."

Gabriel moved first to his brother, knowing Dean would want him healed first. It seemed that the eldest Winchester had a right to be worried. The angel had depleted his Grace a great deal and it left him healing at a slower rate and his injuries resembled someone that had been mauled by a dog. Healing everything he was surprised when Castiel didn't even stir. That done he turned to Dean only to stop when the gun the hunter was holding was pressed firmly against his brow.

"That won't hurt me you know." Gabriel said.

"Maybe not but it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better!" Dean snapped. "You've got some nerve! First you start pulling away from Sammy, then go and get drunk with Crowley, then you fight with Cas and run off for a week! Give me a reason not to shoot you!"

Gabriel was quite for a long moment. "When you put it that way Dean then I think you deserve a chance to pull that trigger. Go ahead."

Dean glared at him before pulling the gun away. "Just be grateful that Sam loves you so much you bastard. If it wasn't for Sam I would take Cas' blade and stick it where the sun don't shine."

The blonde moved forward and carefully placed his hands on the human and realized that Dean had been the worst one injured. "Just what were you guys fighting that left you all in such bad shape anyway? Even with Cassie around you guys never get torn up this bad. What are you after this time?"

"A werewolf. At least that's what it's supposed to be." The hunter said stretching to test his newly healed body. "Bobby said that the normal signs were there and all of them pointed to a werewolf but when we went after it tonight...Something about it was just different."

Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed and carefully began feeding some of his Grace to his brother to get him on his feet faster. "Different how? Maybe I can help."

"Well for one this thing was huge. Bigger then any werewolf I've ever seen." Dean said softly, watching as his mate's color began to improve. "It was also madder then any I've seen."

The archangel frowned at the hesitance coming from the eldest Winchester. "What else? Tell me everything. I can't help if I don't have all the facts."

"I think it tried to speak but it...It didn't sound English." Dean said with a flush. "I might have just been hearing things."

"I guess I'll have to see for myself tomorrow." Gabriel said pulling away from his brother. "Take me to it and I'll take care of the rest. Can't afford to have you guys getting scarred up because I wasn't there to protect you now can I?"

"Gabriel?" Came the sleeply inquiry.

Gabriel kissed the top of his brother's head. "Sleep Cassie. I'm back. You're healed. Just rest."

Castiel nodded and was out again. Dean smiled and laid back down. The dark haired angel curled up to his mate immediately and Dean wrapped him tightly in his arms. Gabriel smiled and left, appearing back in Sam's room. He stripped down and crawled into the bed with the taller hunter. Sam suddenly turned and rolled into the archangel cuddling and resting his head over the angel's heart. The hunter suddenly stiffened and looked up through bleary eyes.

"Gabe?"

Gabriel smiled. "Yeah. It's me. I'm back."

Sam nodded sleepily. "I missed you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I had to go talk to someone. I think I've managed to get my head on straight. I won't run off again."

"Okay." Came the sleepy response.

"Thank you for the roses and the chocolate. You're far too good to me." Gabriel said softly. "Now get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to go after the thing that hurt you and make it have a sever case of death."

"Thanks. I want to talk to you."

"Tomorrow. Promise." Gabriel said softly. "Sleep."

There was a sleepy noise from the hunter and it was soon followed by the deep breaths of a sound asleep hunter. The archangel smiled and pulled the hunter closer. He wouldn't give this up without a fight, he was going to prove to Sam that he loved him.


	4. A Traumatic Act of Love

**Chapter 4: A Traumatic Act of Love**

Gabriel carefully looked around the area that the others had brought him to. It was a warehouse that was right at the edge of a large wildlife preserve and backed by a river. It was the perfect place for a werewolf to hide; it had food, water, shelter, and was largely abandoned. The perfect place to set up a den. Even with all this something still wasn't right. He knelt down and checked some of the prints in the dirt and glanced around.

"Well?" Dean asked. "What do you think?"

"I think something isn't right." Gabriel said looking at the large, wolf-like prints in the dirt. "You were right though. All the signs are here that this is a werewolf."

"But you don't think that's what it is do you?" Sam asked, watching his boyfriend closely.

Gabriel stood and looked around again. Something was not right about this at all. His Grace was responding madly to the area and it made him jittery, putting his latent battle senses on high alert. Whatever his hunters were after he was certain that it was not a werewolf despite the signs. He summoned his blade and used it to take a measurement of the prints and wasn't surprised at all to see that they were bigger then what they should be.

"Gabriel what's wrong?" Castiel asked. "You're growing defensive and your Grace is...acting strangely. Should we be worried?"

"This isn't a werewolf. I'm not certain of what it is yet but it's not a werewolf." The archangel said confidently. "Now I just need to find it."

Gabriel glanced around the area again, his well trained eyes taking in every detail. The angel suddenly whirled about and threw his blade much like a throwing knife at the sudden presence he could feel. The blonde's archangel blade was in his hand almost instantly, ready for anything. A girlish shriek rang out making the other three jump before they could even draw their weapons. Turning they were greeted with the sight of Crowely staring slack jawed at the angel blade that was sticking out the wooden crate behind him less then an inch from his head.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel snapped.

The demon took a moment to compose himself. "I heard you were in the area hunting and came by to say hello. Didn't know that was going to get caught up in the hunt and nearly get stabbed in the face by an angry archangel now did I?"

Gabriel stomped over and pulled his blade from the wood. "I wasn't angry till you showed up, just on the defensive. Just be grateful I wasn't aiming to kill."

Crowley looked at the hole in the wood. "If this is what you call not aiming to kill then I'd hate to see you actually try and kill."

The archangel glared and his Grace crackled over his skin like lightening and his golden eyes turned blue. "I've been killing since I was ten years old. Michael and Lucifer both trained me. I could kill with my eyes closed if I have to."

A low pitched growl built in the silence following the archangel's statement. Turning to the source they found a large wolf staring down at them from a stack of crates. It's glowing yellow gaze took in the five and the hunters raised their guns. Gabriel put up a hand and they held their fire, not sure why he was stopping them.

"Is this it?" Gabriel asked quietly.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "That the same thing that attacked us last night. What is it?"

"Úlfheðinn." The archangel responded. "The Norse version of a werewolf. Keep your weapons drawn. Aim for the head or heart. Back away slowly and quietly and make no sudden moves. This thing is drawn to quick movements and loud noises."

"We're letting it go?!" Dean hissed, not willing to leave while the thing was still alive.

"No. You are getting out of here so I can take care of it. Now move your collective asses." Gabriel said, his voice cold.

The creature took a step, it's eyes fixed on Gabriel. "Hveðrungr..."

Gabriel's glare grew. "So you recognize me. That makes this a lot easier. Why did you come? This is far from your home in the Norse-lands."

The creature said something else and it's gaze moved behind the angel and fixed on Dean, licking it's lips as if the hunter was going to be dinner.

"They are under my protection." Gabriel said. "They hunt things like you. Especially when they go after innocent people. Go back to where you belong and I'll let you live."

Speaking again the creature crouched low.

"Guys get out of here slowly. He's going to attack."

Sam hesitated as Dean and Castiel began to back away. He didn't want to leave Gabriel behind. He knew exactly how strong this things was and what it could do. The angel was risking a lot. Far too much if you asked Sam. He did want his boyfriend hurt.

"Gabe come on. Let's just go." Sam said softly, remembering the angel's instructions. "I don't want to leave you here with this thing."

"Sam go. Now."

"Gabe please!"

"It's not the first one I've faced and killed. Just go."

Sam nodded and as he stepped back he felt something under his foot and his balance went out. The hunter felt someone grab his arm but it was too late. He hit the ground hard, several metal pipes rolling off the top of a crate to hit the ground. The Úlfheðinn let out a loud snarl and leapt at the downed hunter. Gold wings appeared and Gabriel flung himself at the wolf, catching it in midair and the two went falling. There was a crash as they went through the large plate glass window and out of view. The crash that followed their disappearance rang with the sound of breaking wood and ringing metal.

"Shit! Sammy!"

"I'm okay Dean!" Sam said even as Crowley helped pull him to his feet.

"Sorry mate. I wasn't able to catch you." The demon said. "Where'd they go?"

Dean rushed over with his mate. "Son of a bitch. That thing didn't waste any time did it?"

Castiel reached out gave Sam a quick heal just in case before the hunter tried pulling away. "Sam what are you doing?"

"I'm going after Gabriel!" Sam said. "He needs help!"

"Sammy wait." Dean said catching his arm. "You heard Gabriel. He said he's fought these things before. If we go over there we might just be in the way."

"I am not letting Gabe do this by himself Dean. If it was Cas would you leave him?" Sam asked.

The eldest hunter sighed. "Alright. But we go slow. We already got our asses kicked once by this thing. If Gabriel sees us and tell us to run then make no mistake Cas is going to take us back to the motel before going back to help."

Sam nodded knowing it was the best he was going to get.

"Well are you coming?" Crowley said as the demon grabbed the door and ripped it off it's hinges. "I want to make sure that things isn't ripping the archangel to shreds."

At those words Sam rushed forward with his gun drawn, carefully making his way through the heavily packed warehouse. It was easy to see where the angel had been as there was a large section where the crates had been smashed, meal pipes went bent, and a there was a trail of blood. They followed the trail until it disappeared into a large puddle and then the trail vanished.

"I don't see them." Dean said. "Where the hell could they have both gone? One's a giant wolf and the other has six massive wings. It's not like they just vanished!"

"Cas can you sense them?" Sam asking, trying to quell the fear he was feeling.

"No. Gabriel's Grace is covering the area. I can't find him."

"Damn it!" Sam said kicking the nearest crate and sending it skittering across the floor.

"Relax Sammy." Dean said. "They can't be far. Let's split up. Cas go with Sam. I'll take chuckles here. With our bond we can reach each other if one of us finds Gabe okay?"

"Agreed. We'll check the north side of the building. You and Crowley take the south." Cas said.

Dean nodded and grabbed the dark haired angel and kissed him soundly. Pulling back he grabbed Sam's arm and gave it a squeeze of reassurance. With everything that had been going on he was certain that if the archangel was hurt, or worse, that his brother might not recover so easily. The four went their separate ways. Cas lead the way telling Sam to stay behind him as he could take more then Sam could and told the human that the archangel and Dean would never forgive him if he let Sam get hurt. Luckily it didn't take them long to find more blood splatter.

Castiel knelt down and touched the blood looking at it. "Not human. Gabriel must have injured the creature. I think we're getting closer to them."

"Any signs that Gabe's been hurt?" Sam asked, keeping an eye out just in case.

"No. There's no signs the he's been injured but Grace doesn't eave a trace either." Castiel said. "He could be injured. There is no way to know until we find him."

"And how do we find him?"

The scream that answered Sam's question made both their hearts stutter in their chests. That wasn't the sound of a wolf in pain but of a human in agony. The both ran forward weapons at ready. What greeted them when they turned the corner was the creature laying dead, it's body twisted into an almost unrecognizable heap of flesh with it's fur being the only thing that proved what it was. A silver spiraled archangel blade was sticking out of the top of it, proving that Gabriel had put up a fight.

"Where is he?" Sam asked. "I don't see him."

"Neither do I." Cas said before yanking the archangel's blade out of the twisted flesh pile. "GABRIEL!"

"Wait! Listen. Do you hear that?" Sam asked.

The sounds almost of a whine or whimpering reached their ears.

"Where's it coming from?" Sam asked looking around in the dimly lit area.

Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated. Gabriel's Grace was everywhere due to the fight so he wasn't able to pinpoint his brother. He could only hope that if he reached out with his Grace that Gabriel would be able to answer him. He was nearly bowled over by the sudden rush of panic that came with the archangel's Grace but Castiel was able to pinpoint where his brother was.

"This way Sam!" Casitel said following the feeling while reaching out to his mate. ^Dean we found him. North side near the northwest corner of the building.^

^Be right there.^ Came the worried response.

Castiel turned to the corner of a stack of crates and stopped in horror. He felt Sam run into and he fell to his knees, his heart in his throat. Gabriel was laying on the ground, tears streaming down his face, eyes shut tight and teeth clenched as he twisted on the ground in agony. The reason for the agony was clear; one of his large wings was broken, the bone sticking out of the flesh leaving the wing to dangle and causing blood to stain his golden feathers.

"Gabe!" Sam said rushing forward.

He rushed forward and dropped to his knees, sliding across the smooth concrete. The reached out and grabbed his boyfriend, pulling him close, running his hands over him in an effort to see if there were any other injuries. From what he could tell with all of Gabriel's moving, his wing was the only injury. Sam startled at the sound of someone coming closer and raised his gun but relaxed a bit when Dean and Crowley turned the corner.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said, pulling the same move Sam had to be next to the angel. "Gabe. Gabe can you hear me?"

The angel gave a shaky jerk and twisted as his wing was jarred, pulling a scream from him.

"CAS! Get over here and help!" Dean snapped at his mate.

Cas rushed forward, his face pale and looking as if he were going to be sick. "I...I can't-"

"Look out!" Crowley said getting down on the ground next to Dean and griping the angel tightly to keep him still. "We need to numb the pain. He's in too much pain to help himself."

"There's morphine in the Impala." Dean said suddenly. "Will that work?"

"Truthfully? I have no idea. I don't know anything about angels. I just know that's he's going to make it worse the way he's thrashing around." The demon said. "We need to get of of here and someplace clean. Where's your motel?"

Dean rattled off the name of the motel just as Sam's phone started ringing. Crowley griped Gabriel tight and he and the archangel vanished. Dean grabbed Cas and it seemed to bring the angel out of the shock he was in. He blinked and looked around before grabbing Sam and the three of them appeared in the motel room, where they found the demon sitting on top of the archangel in an effort to keep him still. Dean rushed from the room and out to the Impala, grateful for once they it had been Gabriel who had taken them.

Sam's phone kept ringing and Crowley turned to glare at him. "Answer that before I break or do something useful. Castiel get over here and help me hold him still."

Sam hastened to answer his phone while a pale Castiel moved forward to keep his brother still. "Hello? Bobby?"

*Guess again Sam.*

Sam froze as the voice that haunted his nightmares came from the phone. "Lucifer..."

*Good. Now listen closely. You want to help Gabriel right?* Came the Devil's voice.

"How did you know what happened? You're in hell." Sam growled.

*I may be in hell but right now I'm the only one who can help you help Gabriel. The first thing you are going to need to do is tell Castiel to help Gabriel banish his unbroken wings. All three sets can work independently from each other. Leave the broken set out and it will make him easier to treat.* Lucifer said. *It will also lessen his pain from his wings moving.*

Sam hesitated, not really wanting to take advice from Satan but a sharp cry from Gabriel cemented his choice. "Cas! I need you to pull yourself together. I need you to banish his unbroken wings. Can you do that?"

The dark haired angel seemed to gain his confidence back now that someone was taking charge of the situation. Between himself and Crowley they managed to get the pained angel into a good position for the dark haired angel to work. Castiel's own black wings appeared as he focused his power. There was a brief flash and then Gabriel was left with one set of golden wings. As he was laid back on the bed his pain did seem lessened as his other wings were no longer bumping into the broken one.

"Okay. They're gone. We have some morphine. Will that help?" Sam asked.

*It will but not for long. It'll keep him calm for maybe fifteen minutes. Twenty if you're lucky. Give it to him anyway. It will dull the pain long enough for you to get what you actually need to help him through this.* The calm voice of Lucifer said. *And do me a favor and get the demon away from him.*

Sam was silent for a moment at the Fallen's words as he eyed Crowley. "Why?"

*For Gabriel's own safety. Send the demon to get what you need. For now have Michael's vessel give him the morphine. A thousand milligrams. I know that is considered a lethal dose but you need to remember that Gabriel isn't human. There is a large needle in the table by the door. Five thousand milligrams. Use only a thousand understand?*

Sam nodded just as Dean came in from outside. "I can't find the morphine anywhere."

"Table next to you. Open the drawer." Sam said.

Dean opened it surprised by the huge needle. "What the hell?"

"Give him a thousand Dean." Sam said to his brother before turning back to the phone and putting it speaker. "Okay now what?"

*Send the cockroach to your hunter friend. He'll need black cohosh, chokecherry, red willow bark, skullcap and devil's claw. That will be have to be made into a tea. Pure spring water is best. For the bone itself you'll need two different things. For healing the bone you'll need ashwagandha, but be careful because it is toxic. The other things you'll need are sumac and pinon. Those you'll have to apply to the wound itself.*

Dean startled at the voice a bit as he drove the needle home in the archangel's arm and slowly made sure to give him a thousand, watching as Gabriel began to settle. "Is that...Lucifer?"

*Just shut up and listen to me because right now I am your only chance at making sure Gabriel will ever fly again. Now get to it.* Satan snapped.

"Crowley can you remember all that?" Sam asked, looking for a pen.

"Yeah I got it. Be back in two shakes." The Scotsman said vanishing.

*He gone? Good.* Lucifer asked. *Shut up Michael. You'll get your turn.*

"Yeah. He's gone." Dean said. "Why the hell are you helping Gabe? You killed him."

*He's still my brother. Now listen closely. Keep that cockroach away from Gabriel. Don't let them be alone. The gifts and the attention is a courting sign. Don't give him a chance to get that close. Understand? Keep him safe.*

"I will." Castiel said. "What else do we need to do for Gabriel? He's still in a lot of pain."

*He won't be fore long Castiel. I promise.* Came a new voice, Michael's voice. *It'll take a day or two for his wing to fully heal but you're going to need to make sure he drinks that tea. It'll keep his pain to a minium. I know this is going to be difficult but right because Gabriel is in too much pain to help himself but trust me when I say that the best thing that can be done is to keep that demon far away from Gabriel while he heals. This process is going to painful and long and with what you'll be giving him and he won't be thinking clearly. Understand?*

"Yeah." Sam said. "So what else are we going to need to do to help him?"


	5. A Much Needed Talk

**Chapter 5: A Much Needed Talk**

Sam tensed as Gabriel shifted uncomfortably, reaching for the cup of piping tea on the table. A warm hand stopped him and linked their fingers. With a smile Sam leaned down and kissed the angel's sweaty cheek, the smile fading at the heat he felt. Using his free hand, he removed the rag from Gabriel's brow and dipped in the the ice water near the tea and rung it out and replaced it.

"Sam...You should rest." Gabriel said, his words slurring slightly.

"No. What if you need me?" Sam said, bringing up the angel's hand to kiss the back of it.

Gabriel chuckled weakly and shifted moving slowly until he was sitting, his injured wing pulling slightly drawing a hiss from him. "Sam I'll be fine for an hour or two while you sleep. I promise."

"You wouldn't have been hurt if I hadn't fallen." The hunter said adamantly. "You never would have let your wings out if you hadn't been for me. You were trying to save me."

"I don't know if you realized it but you are worth saving. I would have needed to let them out to fight anyway." The angel said. "It was my fault for underestimating just how fast he was. I still managed to win."

"You turned that thing inside out." Sam said flatly.

Gabriel flinched, pulling a loud cry from him, making Sam grab the tea and forcing him to take a drink before he was able to speak again. "Yeah. I wasn't trying to. He broke my wing the same time I was casting. I couldn't control myself because of the pain. I really wasn't trying to kill him."

"I'm glad you did. I don't think he would have let you live if you hadn't. I...I was scared when we couldn't find you." The hunter admitted softly.

The archangel held out his arms and Sam moved forward and curled up in the angel's arms. With a smile Gabriel's good wing came around and wrapped tightly around the hunter. Sam was grateful for the warm feathers since he kept the room at a near freezing temperature to help with his boyfriend's fever that came and went as his wing healed. Gabriel's hand went into his hair and Sam felt himself start to relax a bit.

"You never did answer me Sam." Gabriel said softly. "Who told you how to fix me up?"

Sam hesitated on answering. When Gabriel's pain had begun to die down enough that he was able to focus he had been confused and began trying to tell them how to fix him up but Castiel had managed to use his Grace to calm the archangel enough for him to realize that he was already bandaged up and starting to heal. At the time when he asked how they knew they just brushed it off, wanting Gabriel to focus on healing instead of worrying. It appeared now that he was more coherent that the angel wasn't going to let the subject drop.

"I don't know how to answer it really." The youngest Winchester admitted. "I got a phone call after we got you back here."

"A phone call? That's awfully vague."

"Gabriel, it was Lucifer and and Michael on the other end. They walked us through everything. Somehow there was even a shot of morphine here for you. I don't know how they did it but they did. It's because of them that you're healing." Sam admitted.

The blonde frowned. "Have you tried calling them back?"

"Yeah. Disconnected." The hunter said. "Lucifer also made it quite clear, as did Michael, that neither of them wanted Crowley near you while you were hurt and trying to heal. Lucifer said Crowley was trying to court you which is why he brought you a drink and the potion."

"Stupid demon." Gabriel said, with a pain filled chuckle. "Not in a millions years would I ever willingly touch a demon like that. Besides, I wouldn't be able to accept anyway."

Sam looked up at the angel curiously. "Why not?"

"Because when I gave you my feather that I know you keep in your journal, it was my courting gift to you. Until you decided to either accept my offer of bonding or you decide to reject me I can't engage myself with anyone else." Gabriel said, closing his eyes and resting his head back. "I'm bound to you and you alone Sam. It's not something an angel takes lightly."

"Did...Did Cas give one to Dean?" Came the curious question.

"Yeah. Dean wears it all the time even if you can't see it." Gabriel said. "Castiel gave him a small tertial feather. They merged it with his ring. Dean gave Castiel a feather as well. A small, black, metal one that he merged with the hilt of his angel blade."

"Wow. I never even knew."

"It's because our wings are our source of power here. They represent our Grace in a mortal form Sam. We hardly ever show our wings, even to other angels. It's not a common thing to do. I think that Cassie and myself are the only two angels left that share our wings with each other. Then there's the taboo of us sharing them with you, two non angels, even if our brothers are mated." Gabriel explained. "If someone gets a hold of one of our feathers they could easily control us. The only way around it is a mating bond. That protects the feather we give from it being used against us."

"I could use your feather to control you?" Sam asked pulling away from the angel, nausea pooling in his stomach.

"If you decided to end the courtship, because I willingly gave you that feather, you could easily make me your slave and have complete control. An unwillingly taken feather makes a much weaker slavery bond and I'd be harder to control." Gabriel said softly, his gold eyes opening to look at the hunter. "I trust you that much Sam, even if I have a hard time saying such things."

Sam suddenly sat straight up and his face became serious. "Is you having a hard time saying these things also why you pulled away from me Gabriel?"

The angel sat up suddenly before almost doubling over in pain as his broken wing jarred. Sam reached for the tea but the blonde shook his head. Taking a few deep breaths the angel pointed to the needle of morphine. Sam grabbed it and pulled the cap off and quickly found a vein. The hunter quickly pressed the plunger, give the angel a thousand milligrams of the drug before removing the needle and recapping it. Gabriel waited until the pain began to recede before he shifted into a better position, making sure that both wings were well out of the way.

"Okay I know I've been acting strange lately-"

"You went out and got blackout drunk, had drinks with a demon, and then disappeared for a week. You're even hesitant to touch me." The youngest Winchester stated. "Strange doesn't cut it."

The Fourth Born hung his head. "When you put it that way then yeah. Strange doesn't begin to cover it much less explain it huh?"

"That's putting it mildly."

"Okay. Where do you want me to start?" The angel asked softly.

"The beginning is normally a good place to start." Sam replied. "And you can take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde nodded and the hunter could see the angel visibly steeling himself. "I have a very bad track record with relationships. I guess you could say that they all ended in disaster. My first relationship was probably the most normal of them barring this one. I was with another angel then and it was a mutual breakup because well... we both knew how it was going to end and he said he didn't want to put me through it. That was his last good deed before...before Lucifer was cast out of heaven and locked in the Cage. He said he didn't want to condemn me too."

Green eyes went wide. "You and Lucifer?"

"He was different back then Sam. He was-Nevermind. There's no point in explaining it. You won't listen. To you he's nothing but a monster and that's all he'll ever be." Gabriel said softly turning away, but not before Sam saw the tears in his eyes.

"No. Please. I may not want to hear it but you need to talk about it. Something tells me that even if it was mutual some part of you still hasn't let it go." The hunter said softly.

"I never got to say goodbye. Raphael started a fight with Lucifer just before his Fall. I tried to stop it. That was the first time my wing was broken. Everyone saw it happen. Even my Father. Raphael attacked when my back was turned. I never did find out what happened afterwards but I know that Lucifer nearly killed Raphael in his rage. It took a long time to heal because I was the first angel to ever break a wing. While I was healing Luci fell and Raph was punished for what he did. I left afterwards.

"Back then Sam, Lucifer was one of the kindest, most caring angels you'd know. He was a lot like Dean in terms of being a big brother, with the teasing and pranks. He was not only my brother but my mentor and after much convincing and Michael's blessing, my lover. It was only thanks to Lucifer that I was able to figure out that my next relationships weren't right.

"My next lover, her name was Tatiana. She claimed to love me but...I woke up one night with her trying to place a magic collar on me. She didn't like that fact that I was so strong willed and didn't jump when she said. When I tried to leave her parents tried to placate me saying that they were trying to help me. That was when I found out that they were in on it too. That night...Not one of my proudest moments. I ended a bloodline that night. Something I still regret."

Sam reached out and took his boyfriends shaking hands. "I think you did the right thing. If you hadn't who knows who else they would have done that too Gabe. You were lucky you were able to stop her before she did anything."

"Yeah. I guess. The next time I was with someone, her name was Solveig. I met her while I was deep in my role as Loki. She was just as bad. While she didn't try and collar me she did just want me for my power too. She'd ask for things and I'd give them too her. When I didn't she'd throw the most amazing tantrums. I stuck around for a while hoping she's change her mind but when she asked me to kill the chief of her tribe so she could take over I set up my own trap and reveal to her people what she was doing. I left after that. Last I heard she was given to the enemy as a gift of peace."

The hunter's stomach felt like a ball of lead now. "Gabe I don't care about your power. I really could care less about it. I don't need your power to be happy."

Gabriel lifted one of Sam's hands and kissed the back of it. "I know this. It's why I don't mind doing things for you and your brother. Just another reason why I began courting you.

"This last one...It's the worst. His name was Kyran. Everything was good for the first few months then...He started getting a bit rough with me. To the point where I didn't want to sleep with him anymore. Whenever I said no he would make me feel bad and I'd give in. I finally tried to call it quits after six months. It didn't go as planned."

Sam's heart went into his throat at the undisguised pain in those gold eyes. "Gabe..."

"He started hitting me. He told me I was only good for one thing and half the time I was barely good enough for that. I took three months of it before I was able to gather up enough willpower to fight back. I almost killed him. He didn't understand how a Trickster had so much power. When he found out I was an angel he freaked out. I left and didn't look back. I found out from another demi god a few months later that he was convinced that my Father was going to kill him and took his own life. After that I quit. I had a few flings but I never tried putting my heart on the line like that again Sam." Gabriel said softly. "I was too afraid to try."

"I would never...I can't even imagine... I would never try any of those things Gabriel." The hunter stressed, wanting to put his boyfriend at ease. "I don't want you for your power and I can't imagine trying to hurt you like that ever again. I know there were the times with the whole stake in the heart thing but that was before."

"I know Sam. You sitting here with me while I try and heal proves that. Not to mention the flowers and candy. I know for a fact that at the very least you care for me in some way." The blonde said. "What I don't know and can seem to understand is why you don't think I care for you."

Sam froze, his mind going back almost a month and a half. He was talking with Dean at their motel. Dean had asked him about how things were progressing with him and Gabriel. Having had more then a couple drinks he spilled his heart out to his brother. Sam remembered admitting that he was nervous about dating a male and Dean took great pleasure in explaining how male sex worked, making him turn multiple shades of red by the time his brother was through.

Then it turned serious with the question coming up about taking the next step with the angel. Sam had admitted that he wasn't sure about taking it. He had told Gabriel on several occasions over the past month that he loved the archangel. He hadn't gotten a reply but his gold eyes had lit up and his smile had shown with genuine happiness. Sam remembered telling his big brother that even though he had told Gabriel that he loved him, he wasn't sure if Gabriel loved him in return because the angel hadn't responded to his declarations and that maybe all the angel wanted to do was break in a male virgin. Dean had laughed at him and asked if he was blind because even if the archangel hadn't said anything, it was clear that Gabriel pretty much worshiped the ground he walked on.

That night when he went to bed he thought it strange that Gabriel wasn't in their room but in his buzzed state he hadn't thought much of it because Castiel had gone out as well. He assumed that the two of them had gone and done something together much like he and Dean had. It never occurred to him that maybe Gabriel wasn't with Castiel and had stopped by to see them.

"You heard us talking." Sam said flatly, he was feeling a mix of shock and anger. "You were eavesdropping on us that night?"

"I wasn't meaning to. I just heard my name mentioned and got curious." Gabriel said looking away. "I realized I shouldn't have done it and left. I only heard the one part."

"But that was enough wasn't it? It was enough to make you start doubting us." Sam asked, his voice dark. "That's why you've been acting so strange. Because you heard me say to Dean that I didn't think you loved me?"

The angel turned a way a bit but nodded. "Yes. It shook me. I...I thought that I was doing something wrong again. That maybe you were just going along with me to humor me. Or...or worse. To hear you say that you thought I was only in it for sex...That hurt more then I thought was possible."

"Did it even cross your mind as to how much this would hurt me?" Came the bitter tone.

Gabriel looked up, shock clear on his face. "What?"

Sam got off the bed and started grabbing his keys, wallet and phone. "Instead of talking to me about this you ran like a coward Gabriel. You started pulling away from me. You went from caring and affectionate, to being cold and withdrawn. I've spent the past few weeks trying to figure out why you didn't want me anymore!"

Gabriel's voice stuck in his throat, he hadn't even though about what he was making Sam feel like; he'd only thought of himself.

"Do you know how upset I was to see you drunk and in Crowley's arms? To know that you were more willing to open up to a demon then to your boyfriend? Then when I think we'll have a chance to talk, you run off for a week!" Sam snapped. "You didn't even take your phone so I could call you when you stormed out. I was worried sick for a week, not knowing if you were okay, not knowing if you went out with that demon, or just needed to blow off some steam. Hell I didn't even know if you were coming back at all Gabriel!"

The angel watched as his boyfriend-could he still call Sam that?-headed for the door and a jolt of fear shot through him. "Sam?"

The hunter didn't answer as he pulled on his jacket.

"Sam?" The archangel called out again, his voice cracking.

"I can't deal with this right now Gabriel. I just need some space. I need to think about everything you've told me and I need to deal with what I'm feeling. I might need a few days." The hunter said, refusing to turn and look at blonde. "I'm sorry Gabriel but maybe if you had just told me this from the start, then you could have avoided causing us both a lot of pain."

Sam opened the door and started out, pausing for a brief second as he heard the strangled sound come from behind him, but it didn't stop him. He locked the door and pulled it shut behind him. He rested his back against the door and from inside he could hear the sounds of Gabriel sobbing. It hurt his heart but he needed time to think. Time to recover. It wouldn't take long. He just needed to get his head on straight. He had to go talk to Dean.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gabriel sat still as a statue in the darkness of the motel room. Dean had come by a couple hours ago and collected Sam's things. The hunter had booked another room just to get away from him. In all honestly the archangel felt numb. No, not numb. He was freezing because he couldn't go over and turn off the air conditioner and he was hurting because he had finished his tea hours ago and wasn't able to get up and make more and it was dark because he couldn't turn on the light either. He was bedridden for all intents and purposes.

Last time his wing had been broken Michael had stayed with him. He hadn't needed to do anything because Michael did it all for him. Even helped him figure out how to fly again when the time came. Now he was going to need to figure out how to do things without help. He was just grateful that no one was around to see his shame. As it was he was thankful that he didn't actually need to eat and use the bathroom like a normal person. So now all he had to do was wait until his wing healed.

There was the rustling of feathers and a shadow appeared in the darkness followed by the voice of a very confused Castiel. "Gabriel? Why are you sitting in the dark?"

The archangel sighed as he heard his brother moving towards the lamp. "I'm sitting in the dark because Sam left and since my Grace is focused on healing my wing I can't use my power to turn it on. I also don't seem to be able to...I can't get out of the bed. It hurts too much."

Castiel turned on the light and looked around with a frown. He walked over and after a moment figured out how to turn the air conditioner down. That done he walked back over to Gabriel, noticing his glass was empty as he did so. Picking it up he poured him a new hot cup of tea from the coffee machine and brought it over. It was only when he sat on the bed to hand it to his brother that he realized something else was amiss.

"Gabriel? Have you been crying?"

The archangel reached up and scrubbed at his face with his hands, trying to wipe away the signs of his breakdown. "A little. Sam and I had a fight. He said he needed space so he got a different room."

"He willingly left an injured archangel alone?" Castiel asked darkly. "What if someone had come after you? Or you managed to damage your wing again?"

"It was my fault. Don't blame Sam." Gabriel said softly, before draining his glass, pulling a cry of protest from his younger brother. "Just do me a favor please?"

Castiel nodded, seeing that Gabriel was in a bad mind set at the moment. "You have only to ask."

"Get my room key from Sam. I don't want them in here. If they ask just tell them I don't want to be disturbed while I heal." Gabriel said softly, his voice cracking. "And come check on me when you get the chance? Just so you can get me a refill until I feel better?"

Castiel reached out and steadied his brother and gently tucked him into bed; it seemed that Gabriel was now injured in more ways then one. "I'll do one better. Just send me a message when you need me. Dean won't care. You need me."

Gabriel nodded and his eyes slid closed. "Thank you."


	6. A Change of Plans

**Chapter 6: A Change of Plans**

Castiel carefully unwrapped the bandage around his brother's wing. He carefully ran his fingers along the bone, gently infusing his Grace to strengthen it some more. Gabriel let out a loud hiss that had both hunters jumping a foot. The dark haired angel gently took the wing in both hands and moved it back and forth and up and down despite the pained hissing the movements were causing.

"How does it feel Gabriel?" Castiel asked leaning in close to examine the area.

"How do you think it feels? It fucking hurts!" Gabriel snapped.

Castiel sighed and rubbed at the spot pulling a loud curse from his brother. "Stop whining Gabriel. The more you fight me the longer this will take."

"Well it fucking hurts!"

"Gabriel stop cursing."

"You'd curse too Cassie if you-SHIT!"

"I'm sorry!"

The golden wing was pulled form his grasp and Castiel had to duck as it nearly cracked him in the head. He glared and snapped at the older angel in Enochian and those golden wings closed with an audible snap. A flush covered the blonde's face and his shoulders slumped. Castiel immediately regretted the action since this was the first time in four days that Gabriel had done anything other then lay motionless in the bed and stare blankly at the wall and cry. Castiel leaned forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel, whispering apologies softly in Enochian in his ear. Gabriel responded by reaching up and placing his hands over top of his and Castiel understood what his brother was saying loud and clear; apology accepted.

"So how is it?" Came Dean's curious voice. "Is he in one piece again?"

"It appears so but he's still needs to be careful until he relearns to fly with it." Castiel said pulling away. "Luckily he can still use his other two sets."

"Yeah. Won't that be fun. I hated trying to relearn how to fly." Gabriel said, dismissing the large wings. "Michael was a brutal teacher. Lucifer was nicer. At least he gave me a break."

"So when are you going to try and fly again?" Dean asked.

"Well first I'm going to make a call and get my car brought over and then I'm going back to my house. I'll start my practicing there." The angel said. "The soreness will fade by the time I make it to my house. It should anyway."

"Whoa. Wait a minute. You're going to go do this alone? How safe is that? I mean what if you try to fly and can't catch yourself? Do you want to become a pancake?" Dean asked sharply.

Sam flinched at that but refused to look up from his place by the door.

"It is dangerous but it won't kill me." Gabriel said. "I'll be fine."

"And your vessel? What about him?"

Gabriel turned at that, his face pained. "My true vessel died thousands of years ago Dean. That body was destroyed. This? This is nothing more then a homunculus I created from him. It's just me in here. If I had to leave it for any reason then it wouldn't do anything. Think of it as a copy of someone who once existed. A clone if you will. Of course I had to change it up so I wouldn't be found but this is all mine. I'm alone in here."

Dean heard the edge to the angel's voice and back tracked, having learned from Castiel that angel's were very protective of their vessel's souls. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"You didn't know." The angel said turning away. "It just gave me yet another reason to hate Raphael. He treated me the worst. That's in the past however. I've moved on."

"So why are you going home to fly? Why not come with us to Bobby's? We're not far from there. He's even got a big open field behind his house." Dean said, hoping the angel would say yes.

Gold eyes flicked up to the youngest Winchester, who was watching him with guarded eyes and he quickly turned away and began shoving his things in the duffle he had. "As much as I would love to, it's best that I don't. So can I get a rain check on that? You can call me though. I can meet up with you sometime later when I can fly again."

Sam carefully watched as Gabriel packed his things. It was clear that the angel wanted to say yes but it was also clear to Sam that Gabriel was trying to respect his wishes. As it was Casitel was already mad at him for leaving Gabriel alone while injured. Of course he had felt like shit when the angel told him in exactly what state he found Gabriel in, but when Castiel demanded the room key it had hurt. When he had asked if it was what Gabriel had wanted, Castiel just shook his head saying that he wanted to give his brother time to recover and if they were fighting it would slow down Gabriel's healing. Sam hadn't really wanted to but he handed the key over anyway. This was his first time seeing the angel in days.

"You sure?" Dean asked. "Bobby could alway use the advice of an archangel."

"Or he could come stay at my mansion with me."

The four glanced up to find Crowley standing next television, looking over one of Gabriel's old tomes that the that two angels had been using. Sam stood straighter and glared, Lucifer's words ringing in his ears about the King of Hell trying to court the angel. Dean's glare matched his as he went over and slammed the book shut, nearly catching the demon's finger in it. The two glared at each other and the hunter tossed the book to Gabriel.

Crowley turned to face the archangel as he made his book vanish. "So what do you say? I have a nice big mansion, with a fenced in yard, guards, the whole shebang."

"I have a house on a beach. It's a two story, with, at last check, seventy-three rooms, thirty six full bathrooms, fifteen of which are jacuzzi. It has a bowling alley, a billiards room, an observatory, a greenhouse, and a theater, which doubles for my video game room. Not to mention my fully stocked kitchen, seven pantries, three dry rooms, and twenty cellars, ten for foods and ten for spell ingredients. Not to mention the heated pool." Gabriel said, his voice cold. "It also has only one way in and one way out and sits on a lay line. I don't need a fenced in yard or guards. So thanks but no thanks."

"How about dinner then?" The Scotsman asked.

Gabriel snapped and a gift card appeared appeared in Crowley's hands. "There. Payment for the drink. Knock yourself out."

"It's be more fun if you were there." Crowley said taking a step forward only to stop when Sam's phone starting ringing. "Again? Can't you change that horrible sound?"

Sam glanced at the id and saw that the number was restricted but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

*Your job, Sam Winchester, was to keep that filth away from my brother.*

Sam's eyes went wide. "How do you manage to keep calling me?"

Lucifer let out a dark chuckle. *I don't think that matters much. Now give my brother the phone. I need to speak with him.*

Sam held out the phone to the archangel. "It's for you."

Gabriel took the phone with a look of confusion. "Hello?"

*What did I tell you about that cockroach?* Lucifer asked. *I told you he was trouble and now he's at it again. Stay with the Winchesters. They are your best protection right now.* Lucifer said. *Do you understand?*

"I can't right now. We-"

*Now Gabriel!* Michael snapped, his tone not that of an older brother but of a soldier.

"But I-"

*That's an order Gabriel.* Came Michael's sharp command.

"Alright. Hold on." Gabriel said.

The archangel pulled the phone away and said something in Enochian in Castiel. The dark haired angel frowned but nodded. He turned and locked eyes with his mate. Dean's head tilted and after a few minutes gave a quick nod. Castiel turned back to his brother and spoke the ancient language once more. The archangel gave him a blinding smile.

"Okay. I'll do it. Just...tell me one thing. How are you doing this?" Gabriel asked.

*Not now Gabriel. Now is not the time. Go with the Winchesters. You'll see us again soon. I promise. Stay strong. Remember that we love you.* Michael said before the line went dead.

The blonde glanced at the phone frowned. "Thanks for nothing." He said tossing it on the bed.

"Now that this is taken care of how about dinner?" Crowley asked moving to stand next to Gabriel. "I know this great place we can go to."

"I can't." Gabriel said grabbing the last of his things. "I just got asked to do something so now I have to go with them. Maybe another time."

Crowley frowned but it was quickly replaced by a smirk. "Next time it is."

The demon leaned in close to the archangel causing Sam to reach for his gun. Crowley suddenly froze, the tip of Gabriel's archangel blade resting just under his chin. He locked eyes with the archangel and his smirk grew. The demon took a couple slow steps backs, his hands raised slightly. Gabriel stayed where he was, his gold eyes cold. Crowley said something, his voice dark and guttural, his smile at odds with the sinister sounds escaping him. Much the to shock of the others, Gabriel answered back in the same language, but the angel's voice sounded more rough and nearly hypnotic. With a little wave the Scotsman was gone.

Gabriel glanced around for a moment before he lowered his weapon, shaking slightly. Turning back to his bag his eyes landed on Sam's phone. He picked it up and hit the call button, hoping that it would work, only to be disappointed when it said the number was disconnected. Taking a steadying breath he put the phone back down and began finishing his packing. The other three watched with concerned eyes at the angel's shaking; it was barely noticeable unless you knew what to look for.

Castiel stepped up to his brother's side. "Gabriel are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Came the soft tone.

"Clearly you're not." Dean said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be shaking."

Gabriel looked up at him and Dean knew the look on the angel's face having seen it enough times on Sam's face; it was the look of a little brother trying to protect his big brother. "You want the truth Dean? No. I'm not okay. I'm nowhere near okay. But you know what? I'm an archangel, the last one in this world. I can't afford to be anything but okay. I don't have that kind of luxury. So to answer Castiel's question yes. Yes I'm fine."

The eldest Winchester frowned. It was clear that Gabriel needed to talk but he knew that it was too soon. His eyes sought his brother, who was watching the archangel pack with sad eyes. Dean knew that it was hurting them both but he also knew that they needed space before trying to work things out. Luckily enough they were now going to have ample time to talk about it during the eight hour drive. Gabriel finished and Castiel grabbed the duffle and vanished with it.

"Ready then?" Dean asked.

Gabriel nodded and headed out the Impala, muttering an apology to Sam as he passed. Dean shook his head as he watched his brother's heartbroken expression. Things needed to change soon. Once in the car Gabriel slid into the back behind the driver's seat and produced a pair of headphones and an mp3 player and a sketchpad. Shaking his head Dean joined his brother and the angel in the car. Castiel leaned down and gave his mate a kiss through the open window.

"Stay safe Dean. Watch out for our brothers." Castiel whispered.

Dean smiled. "Always. Just please be careful too. I don't like the thought of you going down there again. Especially alone. Call me when you get done okay?"

Castiel nodded and stepped back, watching as his mate started the Impala and pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the highway. Spreading his wings he took flight and headed for hell. He was not sure why Michael and Lucifer were so interested in helping Gabriel but he was going to find out. After all Lucifer had killed his youngest brother in cold blood and Michael, having suspected that Gabriel wasn't really dead, had not only forbidden the Fourth Born from returning to heaven, but also decreed that if he did return, that his punishment was to be death.

To him it made no sense. He remembered clearly that Raphael did indeed hate the youngest archangel but he couldn't clearly recall how Gabriel acted with Michael and Lucifer. Castiel did know that for a while the Second and Fourth born were almost seemingly joined at the hip before the fighting started. He wasn't sure of anything after that; just that Raphael had been punished for something, Lucifer was sealed away, Gabriel ran, and Michael became cold and bitter. Everything changed after that.

Landing before the Cage he fully spread his wings before pulling them close. They vanished behind him as he stepped closer to Cage. He didn't see either of his older brothers but that didn't mean they weren't there. Castiel was positive that they could feel his Grace. Just incase he sent out small harmless wave, barely touching the two massive sources of Grace before pulling back, much like a child tugging on it's mother's clothes for attention.

"Come back for more advice on how to rebel did we?" Lucifer asked, and Castiel's eyes were drawn to the large blinding white wings behind the Fallen before they vanished. "Wasn't our first little chat good enough for you?"

"I didn't come here for that." Castiel said turning back to Lucifer. "I came to talk."

"Well aren't I the popular one lately? It seems like everyone wants to talk to me lately. Gabriel, you, and even-" Lucifer paused eyeing the younger angel, "-Crowley."

"Crowley was here? What did he want?" The dark haired angel asked, his heart jumping into his throat. "Something to do with Gabriel I assume."

"Maybe." Lucifer said with a grin.

"Really Lucifer?" Michael said, landing beside the Fallen, his large egg shell white wings vanishing. "Castiel is already worried enough. Don't play games with him. Not over Gabriel."

Lucifer gave his older brother a sour look. "You were never any fun, dear brother. It's no wonder no one liked you. I think our Father forgot to give you a sense of humor."

"Excuse me?" Castiel said, hoping he wouldn't ignite their ire.

The First Born glared at Lucifer as the taller blonde turned back to the younger angel to address him. "Sorry about that. We were talking right?"

"Yes. About Crowley."

"Yes. Annoying little cockroach." Lucifer said. "He came down here and asked about courting rituals. First about demonic and then angelic. I didn't give him much on angels. Just that a courtship is a private thing that others cannot infringe on. If he knows anything else then he didn't learn it from me."

"What about demon courting? What else is he going to attempt?" Castiel asked. "I want to protect Gabriel to the best of my ability."

"That is what I wanted to hear!" Lucifer said clapping. "I told you Castiel was smart enough to think for himself."

"I can see that." Michael said flatly. "The first sign of demon courting is gift giving. Gabriel said Crowley bought him a drink."

"Not only a drink but a small vial of Ichor as well. He said it was for the hangover."

Michael frowned. "Did he use it?"

"No."

"Good. Don't let him. Next will be dinner. A demon is going to try to impress a potential mate with showing how well it can provide." The First Born said. "After that the other party has to give willing consent to sexual relations."

"This is important Castiel." Lucifer said. "It has to be pure consent. Nothing can interfere with it. It can't be made under a spell or duress. I made sure of that."

Castiel nodded. "I don't think Gabriel would ever willingly give his consent to be touched by a demon much less one such as Crowley. The Winchesters took great pains to make sure the Crowley was kept far away from Gabriel for this very reason."

"I don't think it would have helped much. Gabriel always had a way of managing to do exactly what you didn't want him to." Michael said. "Just stick close to Gabriel and don't leave him alone with Crowley under any circumstances."

"I understand." Castiel said softly. "Why are you helping Gabriel though? After everything that's happened? I don't understand."

"We found out some things down here that have changed everything." Michael said. "We're doing what we can to try to set things right. I can't tell you anymore then that right now. Castiel I know this is a stretch but you have to trust us. If something goes wrong then we are your only hope of helping Gabriel come out of this in one piece."

Lucifer let out a dark laugh. "At this point Michael it's not so much a matter of 'if' something goes wrong but 'when'. All we can do right now is get ready to catch the fallout from this and hope that Gabriel is prepared."

"Do you really think Crowley is going to do something?" Castiel asked. "What is the point in going after Gabriel?"

"The point? The point is that with Michael and I stuck down here and Raphael dead then guess who takes the place of the strongest angel?" Lucifer asked. "By default who would the Throne of Heaven go to right now should an emergency happen?"

Castiel eyes went wide, the pieces falling into place. "Gabriel..."

"Bingo!" Lucifer said. "And if Crowley gets his claws into Gabriel do you think heaven will stand a chance at fighting him off? I didn't think so. The Ruler of Heaven would be under the control of the King of Hell. How bright is your future looking now Castiel?"

"Gabriel gave Sam a feather. A courting gift! He can't-"

"A demon can and will challenge for a mate." Lucifer snapped. "If he challenges my vessel and wins then there is a chance he might try to steal Gabriel away. If he does then it's over. Crowley will have the power of an archangel."

"This can't be allowed to happen!" Castiel said. "I need to get back. I need to tell Dean and Sam. We have to be prepared."

"Wait." Lucifer called, reaching through the bars holding something in his hand. "Here. Take this. You'll know when to use it. All you have to do is break them one at a time. We can't do anything more. Not until the time comes. We aren't allowed."

Castiel took what the Devil was offering. It turned out to be two small glass balls, both different shades of white, on a chain. He frowned but slipped the necklace on over his head. Michael watched him with a smile and reached out and clasped a hand on his shoulder. Lucifer nodded to him as he stepped back, a small smile playing over his lips.

"We're counting on you Castiel." Michael said softly, before their younger brother spread his wings and was gone, leaving his to turn to look at Lucifer. "Is there enough time?"

"I don't know." Lucifer admitted. "Let's just hope that Gabriel is playing it smart and is trying to make up with Sam. If not then there's no telling how bad this will end."

"Are you ready for this?" The First Born asked.

Lucifer turned to glare at him. "When I killed Gabriel the first time it was done out of insanity and it damn near killed me. What makes you think I'm prepared to do it again?"

Michael flinched at that. "It won't have to come to that. I promise. Father won't let it happen."

Lucifer turned and grabbed his brother and slammed him into the bars of the Cage hard. "Are you that stupid Michael? Are you that sure of yourself that it won't come to that? If so then you are dumber then I thought. This is going to end in blood and pain. Open your eyes for once. Be like Castiel and Gabriel. Pull your head out of your ass and think for yourself. Our Father isn't here and he is not going to show up just to save Gabriel." Lucifer let go of Michael and turned and began heading deeper into the Cage. "I'm actually surprised that he's given us this much help."


	7. Archangel to Trickster

**Chapter 7: Archangel to Trickster**

Dean sat the bags of food down next to him on the seat. Opening the first one he glanced at what it held before passing it to Sam. Glancing quickly into the other two, he passed one bag back to Gabriel and kept the last for himself. Opening he bag he pulled out the triple bacon cheese burger and opened it, taking a big bite and letting out a low moan at the taste. He adjusted his mirror and looked at the blonde in the back seat who was chowing down on his own burger.

"I've never tasted anything this good. How come we've never heard of this place?" Dean asked. "And how the hell did you even find it?"

"This family had been here for generations. I've always come here. They suspect what I am because I've been coming here since they settled." Gabriel said. "Everything is home made. The bread, pickles, and sauces they make from what they grow. The cows and pigs? They own them. The milk shakes? Made with milk from their cows. I never miss a chance to stop by here for their food."

Sam, who had a veggie burger, let out a moan to rival Dean's. "Mark this place on your map. We are coming back here again soon."

There was a knock on the car window and Dean turned to see a young woman standing there with a jar of some liquid. Gabriel rolled down his window and she held out the jar to him. With a smile he took the jar from her and held it in his hands tightly and it began to glow before the glow faded. He passed it back and she took it with a bow before leaving. She left and went to where an old woman was sitting on the porch of the the small roadside hut.

Gabriel pushed his food aside and opened the door and got out. "Be right back guys. I need to talk to someone real quick."

The two watched as Gabriel stepped up to the woman and gave her a small bow. She smiled and bowed back. The archangel got down on one knee to sit before her. The woman reached out to him and began to softly cry. The blonde smiled and got up and hugged her tight before letting her go. He dropped a kiss on her head before turning to leave, only to get ambushed by a group of kids. Watching the archangel interact with them was something else. They all seemed to love him for some strange guy they never met. Dean turned away to look at his brother who was watching with a sad smile.

"Who knew an angel would be good with kids?" Dean asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"He's the archangel of pregnancies. Being good with kids is just what he does." Sam said softly before turning back to his food.

"When are you going to talk to him Sam?" The eldest brother asked.

"I don't know. I guess it needs to be soon though huh?" Sam asked glancing up to see Gabriel coming back towards the car holding a small box.

Gabriel passed the box to Dean when he got in the car. "Apple pie. They just made them."

"Nice." Dean said setting the box beside him on the seat. "Ready then?"

"Yup. Thanks for letting us stop." Gabriel said turning back to his food.

"Remember I said I had a condition for us stopping?" Dean asked as he started the car up to get back on the road; they still had a ways to go.

There was an audible sigh from the back seat. "You want to talk don't you?"

"Damn right I do."

"Dean look I get that you want to help but I really don't need you to try and fix Sam and I." The archangel said. "Nice try though."

The eldest Winchester glared in the mirror. "I wasn't going to try and fix you and Sam. I know better then to crack open that can of worms."

"Okay then. What do you want to talk about?" The angel asked around a mouthful of burger with a smile. "If it's about if I'm a natural blonde then the answer is yes. The carpet matches the drapes."

Sam let out a cough as he began choking on his burger at the angel's words. He took a drink of his milk shake to clear his airway and turned to glare at the angel. The smile that had been on his face disappeared when that green glare was turned on him and the light in his eyes died. Gabriel turned away from Sam and instead focused to the passing scenery. The youngest hunter could have kicked himself; he hadn't been trying to upset the angel, it was just the way he normally responded to Gabriel's jokes. The blonde probably thought that he was still mad at him.

"Okay I didn't really need to know that but it was a nice distraction, but you aren't squirming your way out of this one." Dean said with a slight shudder. "I want to talk about what happened between you and Crowley back at the motel. You didn't shake like that when we had you in the holy fire and you didn't do it when you faced down Lucifer at the hotel, knowing he would kill you. So what did that scum bag say to you that had you acting like a leaf in a wind storm?"

Gabriel stared down at his food with a resigned expression but no answer was forthcoming.

"Come on Gabe. I'm asking nicely."

The archangel held up a hand. "Let me finish my food first. I'd rather not let it go to waste because I'm sure that once I start talking that my appetite is going to run away screaming."

"You've got twenty minutes." Dean said, glancing in the mirror to see the archangel nod.

The next twenty minutes were filled with the sounds of heavy metal and small talk. The hunters had honestly been expecting the angel to be involved but he was just as silent as he had been since the start of the trip. Sam had been worried at first with how quite the angel was being, until he realized that Gabriel had taken up the whole back seat and his eyes were fixed solely on the pad in his lap. The younger hunter had turned down the music, much to Dean's displeasure, and realized that the angel had turned his own music up so loud that Sam could hear it from the front seat and through the headphones.

When Sam told his brother as much Dean have given him the bitch face and told him point blank that Sam was the one who asked for space and that Gabriel was doing his best to give it to him. The angel didn't speak until he told then to pulled over at the place they had just left. The angel had passed fifty dollars up to Dean and told him what to get him and said to make sure they got something too and that the place could keep the change. Dean had agreed but told Gabriel that if they were pulling over that there would be some conditions and the angel agreed.

"Okay. I'm finished." Gabriel said, gathering up his trash and putting it in the bag. "Ask away."

"You going to tell me the truth?" Dean asked, suspicious due to how easily the archangel was giving into his demands.

"Swear it on my Grace. I won't lie to you."

"Okay. So what the hell did that asshole say to you?" The hunter asked.

There was a sigh from the back seat. "He said, 'You know this is just a temporary thing right? They get tired of things like us after a while. When they finally get tired of you, you know what's going to happen. They are going to drop you so fast that you won't even know what hit you. When that time comes I'll be everything you need and more. Every king needs a queen to rule beside him. You'd be the perfect mate for me. Willing or not.'"

"That son of a bitch!" Dean snapped. "He threatened you right in front of us. Why the hell didn't Cas tell me what he was saying?"

"The Lucifian Tongue is not one that he would know. It was the first form of demon language, only the oldest demons know how to speak it. Lucifer taught me how to speak it during my visits to his Cage." Gabriel said. "He thought it would keep me safe if I knew it. Proof that I was under his protection should I run afoul a demon who didn't know me."

"Alright and what did you say back?"

"I told him exactly what I thought about him and where he could stick his proposal. That I was already courting someone and that he couldn't interfere with it. I also told him that if he comes near me again that next time I throw my blade at him that I won't miss. He didn't seem impressed. That was what shook me up so bad." Gabriel admitted. "Since then I've had this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I just don't know what."

Sam watched as Gabriel turned to look out the window, feeling like there was more to it then just that. "Gabriel? What else is bugging you? The fact he said he'd have you as his mate willing or not?"

The blonde let out a harsh laugh. "Crowley's threats of rape don't scare me. It's happened before, like I told you. While traumatic I know how to get myself through it in one piece. Trust me. My attackers never lived long enough to regret their choices either."

"Then what is bugging you?" The eldest hunter asked. "Cause that bugs the hell out of me."

"Crowley is..." Gabriel paused, struggling to explain what he was feeling in a way that they could understand. "Crowley is playing a game with me. A very high stakes and dangerous game. I know that. I just can't see past to his end game. I should have listened to my brothers."

Green eyes glanced in the rear view mirror for a second before returning to the road. "How did Michael and Lucifer know about Crowley? Or even know about what was happening?"

"After I fought with Cassie I realized that I needed to talk. I needed to get away from everything for a while and stop being The Archangel and Messenger of the Lord or The Trickster Loki and just be Gabriel again. The only way I could do that was to talk to the only family I have left that are older then me. So I went to the Cage hoping that they would be willing to talk to me." Gabriel said softly. "It was nice, not having to be what everyone expected me to be for while. I was back to being someone's carefree little brother who was in need of comfort."

Sam and Dean both felt their hearts clench. It was easy to forget sometimes with the way Gabriel carried on that he was the youngest of the First Four. It made much more sense that Gabriel would go to hell to be with his big brothers when he needed them. Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter, feeling his own protective feelings toward Sam rising up and realized that they weren't only for Sam. He felt them for Gabriel as well, especially since seeing him in a whole new light since his night of drinking.

"Hey...Gabe listen...I know it's not the same but...I am a big brother, even if I'm not your big brother. If you ever need to talk, or anything like that..." Dean hesitated, not sure how to finish saying what he needed to.

"Thanks Dean. That means a lot to me." Gabriel said. "I don't get many offers of friendship."

"Not just friendship. You're family now. If you saving us from Lucifer didn't prove that then you taking on that wolf thing did." Dean said. "No matter what happens we are with you till the end. That's just what family does."

Gabriel let out a snort. "Not sure I've done anything to deserve being called family Dean. If anything I think my track records speaks otherwise. The school? The Mystery Spot? TV land? Any of this ringing any bells?"

"Were you actually trying to kill us?" Sam asked.

Gabriel fell silent.

"Gabe. Come on. Answer me. You promised not to lie." Sam pressed.

"No." Came the muttered answer.

"Then what were you doing?" The youngest hunter asked, wanting to know since the angel had promised not to lie.

"I was doing what I could to try and help. The school was just me testing your skills. The Mystery Spot was me trying to make sure you would be strong enough to survive without Dean. TV land was...It was me...It was me just trying to get it over with. I was tired of everything." Gabriel let out a bitter laugh.

"My best friend and mentor was locked away, to be released only to have to fight to the death. Raphael tried to kill me for trying to stop Lucifer from falling and Michael...I found out from Castiel after meeting him again that Michael suspected that I was still alive. He decreed that should I ever return to heaven that my punishment for running was to be death."

The archangel paused and sighed. "When the apocalypse started I saw it as a way for it all to be over. I was tired of running, I was tired of the fighting, I was tired of our Dad ignoring us. I figured that if the apocalypse happened then maybe...maybe all of us would be better off dead. When I met you at the hotel with the other gods...That was the first time in a long time that I had any hope at all. That's why I did it. That was why I faced my brother."

"Damn." Dean muttered, a bit stunned. "Gabe you had far too much shit on your plate to be dealing with our problems too."

The archangel shrugged. "You guys were worth it. When I looked at the two of you...Sometimes it was almost like I was looking at Michael and Lucifer again. The funny thing is... Dean is more like Lucifer with the pranks and smart ass remarks while Sam is more like Michael with his sense of duty and right and wrong. Definitely interesting."

The car fell silent with the exception of the rock station playing.

"Gabe, what are you going to do about Crowley?" Sam asked suddenly.

"If I had my way I'd probably just smite him and be done with it." The angel said with a shrug. "The little weasel always seems to find a way to survive though."

"I think Lucifer had a good point when he called Crowley a cockroach." Dean said with a grin. "It seems to fit him."

"He shows up again his name is going to be splat because that is exactly what I plan to do to him." The archangel said with a grin. "Maybe I can take him and pin him to a corkboard. That would be a nice little trophy. I could put him above the fireplace at my house."

"I would pay money to see that happen." Dean said with a laugh. "And you really need to let me see this house of yours. It sounds amazing."

"I built it a very long time along. I wanted a safe place, not only for myself, but for Lucifer as well. Back then I was still actively trying to free Lucifer until he made me promise to stop. I don't know if Sam told you what he was to me or not."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. He told me everything."

"Lucifer and I were a lot like you and Sam in terms of closeness. Damn near inseparable. We were the troublemakers of heaven. Those were good times. Fun times." Gabriel said. "I'm still not sure when it changed but it started with Raphael. He became bossy and spiteful. Not too long after that Lucifer began to change, turning on the humans he once thought were wonderful, if not a bit clumsy. Then Michael started becoming bitter and cold. Everything broke apart after that.

"I...I tried to keep Lucifer from Falling but there was only so much I could do back then. Then Raphael broke my wing in front of everyone and heaven got turned on it's head. By the time the dust settled I ended up hating it. I went before my Father and told him that I couldn't take it. That nothing felt right anymore. He just hugged me and told me to do what I felt I had to. So I ran. I ran and never looked back. I wanted things to go back to normal so I tried freeing Lucifer until he made me swear to never try again. I promised and decided to leave it all behind. I left behind being the Archangel Gabriel and made a new life; I became Loki, The Trickster."

"Wow. That's something else." Sam said turning to look at him only to notice the tears going down his face. "You're crying."

Gabriel looked up and checked himself in the mirror. "I didn't even realize."

Sam passed him a napkin. "It's okay. You just told us something that I sure no one else knows. I bet it feels better now that it's out in the open huh?"

The angel wiped at his face. "Yeah. It kind of does. If I had known it would make me feel better I would have spilled my guts long before now."

"See? Family is best. No alcohol needed." Dean said with a smirk. "You doing okay? You look uncomfortable back there."

Gabriel shifted a bit and suddenly there was a single pair of golden wings behind him. "My wing in bugging me again. Can we pull over? I want to get my flask out of my bag. It has some tea in it."

Dean nodded and pulled off the road and onto the shoulder. He shut the car off and pulled out the keys and got out. Opening the trunk he pulled the angel's duffle bag out and opened it, pleased to see the assortment of weapons in the angel's bag. Searching through the pockets he finally found the flask and pulled it from the pocket and as he did a coin fell out. Picking it up Dean let out a curse as he realized what it was and quickly closed the trunk. Seeing the small river ahead he jogged over to it with a smile.

Putting the coin close to his lips Dean screamed. "GO FUCK YOURSELF CROWLEY!"

Pulling back Dean flung the coin as hard as he could into the water. Going back to the Impala he got in and tossed the angel the angel the flask. Stating the Impala up Dean put it in drive and floored it. Sam and Gabriel both shot him curious looks and he gunned the motor, his grip on the wheel turning his knuckles white.

"You remember that coin Crowley used before?" Dean asked. "Well I just found one stashed in Gabriel's bag."

"What?" Sam asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Same markings and everything. The asshole has probably been listening to us this whole time!" Dean snapped.

"It's not like he can do anything with what he heard." Gabriel said. "My bet is he was hoping to hear something about angelic mating bonds. He wants to claim me as a mate but I doubt he knows enough about angels to know what to do. Next time we hit a gas station we need to check everything. Just in case he left more then one."

Sam nodded and began checking his phone. "Good idea. There should be one coming up in about twenty miles."

"Call Bobby. Tell him we're going to be a bit late and to check his place just in case." Dean said.

Sam nodded and started dialing. Gabriel couldn't stop the guilt from rising up in him. This was happening because of him. If it got any worse he would leave and take his chances on his own. He didn't want to risk his new family.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Crowley chuckled as he stared at the coin on his desk. "Was that really necessary squirrel? Those are hard to come by." The demon said. "Not that it matters. I have everything I need to put my plan into action. One more little meeting with Gabriel and I'll have him right where I want him. It's a shame that the Moose will never get to mate with him."

Taking a sip of his whisky, the demon leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up. He reached into the inner pocket of his suit and pulled out two golden feathers. The demon twirled them around his fingers taking in their shine. He had grabbed them when he was alone at the motel with the angel when his wing was broken. Gabriel had been in such pain the he hadn't even noticed Crowley pulling them out.

"Next time we meet Gabriel, I'll have you kneeling at my feet where you belong. I always did want an angel for a pet."


	8. A Plan in Action

**Chapter 8: A Plan in Action**

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked in shock.

Gabriel was sitting at the kitchen table with a bloody rag pressed to his face. Bobby dabbed at the six inch cut the ran diagonally from the angel's hair line and down to his cheek. The angel gave him a weak smile as Bobby pressed a whiskey soaked gauze pad to the wound making him flinch. Bobby straightened up and turned to face the youngest Winchester.

"Angel boy here was outside practicing his flying and his wing gave out." Bobby said.

"It wasn't like that! I told you I got distracted!" Gabriel said, trying to defend himself.

"He crashed through the roof of the shop." Bobby continued.

"I said I'd fix it!"

"And when he finally managed to pull himself out of the rubble that used to be my garage I find that he's covered in blood."

"It wasn't that bad!"

"It was a lot worse considering that I had to have him change his clothes because they were covered in blood. Dean is out back burning them right now."

"I told you that I would do that!"

"So now I'm sitting here listening to him whine as I try and make sure he'll survive another day."

"Hello! Archangel here! I don't need to be doctored! I heal just fine on my own!"

Sam leaned down and cupped Gabriel's face in both hands, leaning in close to check the quickly healing cut before looking into those gold eyes to see if he had a concussion.

"Sam?" Came the nervous call, a small flush taking over the blonde's face.

"It doesn't look that bad now. I think he'll be alright on his own. Why don't I take over and you can go check on Dean okay Bobby?" Sam said, releasing the angel and turning and taking the gauze from Bobby. "Once he's healed I'll send him out to clean up his mess."

The elder hunter nodded and turned and walked out. Sam dumped a bit more whiskey on the gauze and turned back to the angel. Gabriel's face still had a faint blush on it and his gold eyes were trained on the floor. In the five days that they had been at Bobby's the angel had done everything in his power to give Sam his space, going as far as to sleep outside in the hunter's garage. He had even avoided meals with everyone else and spent his time between giving Bobby information on angels and learning to fly again. It made it hard for Sam to get the angel alone to try and have a serious talk with him.

Sam dabbed at the cut again, happy to see that in just the short amount of time the cut had healed to half the size it had been. "I'm glad to see that your healing better."

Gabriel nodded. "My Grace isn't focused on my wing anymore so I'm back to normal."

"And this crash of yours?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure." Gabriel said softly. "For some reason I just got a bit dizzy. Like I pulled too much power at once."

"How are you now?" Sam asked wiping away the blood with the damp gauze.

"I'm fine. I should really go out there and fix what I did." Gabriel said, his eyes still fixed firmly on the ground. "Don't need to have an angry hunter after me."

"Can that wait a minute? I want us to talk." Sam said softly.

Gabriel tensed and his face went blank and it worried the hunter. "I know that I haven't been giving you the space you asked for but I'm trying okay? It's just...Michael gave me the order to stay with you but...If you want me to go I'm well enough that I can go to my house. It won't be a problem now. Just give me a few minutes to go fix things and I'll go okay?"

Sam grabbed the angel by the hands, causing him to frown and his gold eyes stared at their joined hands. "No. I want you to stay Gabriel. I've been wanting to talk to you for the past few days but you keep avoiding me."

The blonde shook his head. "I was just trying to-"

"Give me my space. I know." Sam said. "I'm glad you did and I've spent the past week thinking about us. Going over everything. Now I want us to talk."

Sam watched as Gabriel seemed to steel himself, his whole body tense. "Okay. We can talk."

"How about we start by having you relax?" The hunter said with a smile. "You are far too tense to be comfortable. Come on. Let's go up to my room so we an have some privacy okay?"

The angel nodded and Sam laced their fingers together and pulled him to his feet. Keeping a tight hold on Gabriel's hand, Sam lead the way up to his room, sure that the archangel would bolt the first chance he got. Once in his room, the youngest Winchester had Gabriel sit on the bed while he locked the door. Smiling he sat on the bed and rested back against the headboard and Gabriel turned slightly to face him and Sam took his hand once more.

"Are you comfortable? You still seem a bit tense." Sam said softly.

"I'm okay." The blonde said, his voice just as soft. "So we're talking right?"

Sam nodded. "I'd like to talk but you act like I'm about to give you bad news."

Gabriel let out a strained sounding chuckle and looked towards the window. "Aren't you? In my experience this is the part where I get told thanks for everything and don't let the door hit you on the way out. I've been waiting for this since you left our room that night. I just figured that you were trying to be nice and let me heal first so I'd be able to protect myself once I'd left."

Shaking his head the human reached out and grabbed Gabriel and pulled the startled angel tight against his chest. "I'm sorry that I made you think that this was going to be over Gabe. I said I needed some time to think and I have. I realized that while yes I was angry, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" Came the confused question, muffled by Sam's shirt.

"No it doesn't. Every relationship has it's up and downs Gabriel. That's just what happens. Every couple fights. Even Dean and Cas. This past week made me realize just how lucky I am to have you." The youngest Winchester admitted. "While I wish you had come to me first with your concerns I can understand why you didn't. I understand it even better since you told me about your past. I still have your feather. I want us to pick up where we left off."

The angel pulled back suddenly and Sam found himself staring into a pair of curious and shocked, warm golden eyes. "You...You're serious?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. I want there to be an us again. I want you. I miss you."

Gabriel looked away. "Never had this happen before. Never had someone want me back."

Sam chuckled and leaned in and kissed the angel's cheek. "I'm not letting you go again. Just promise me that if you have doubts or questions that you'll come to me first instead of running off."

"Promise." Gabriel said with a smile.

"I do love you Gabe. Just so you know." Sam said.

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply but the words seemed to stick in his throat. His mouth snapped shut and the archangel felt like kicking himself. It was just three little words. Why was he having such a hard time saying them out loud? The brunette smiled at him, knowing that the angel was trying. Now that he understood his angel a bit better he knew why Gabriel hadn't said the words back to him. Sam knew now that th archangel did love him, even if he couldn't say the words yet.

Leaning in Sam kissed him once more. "It's okay Gabe. I know. Now that we've talked I understand. I know why you aren't saying those words yet. I can wait until you are ready."

Gabriel gave him a half smile. "Some Messenger I am huh? Can't even say three little words."

Sam shook his head and pulled the angel back for a deeper kiss before pulling away. "Your actions speak louder then your words anyway."

Gabriel's smile grew and pressed in close to the hunter. Lips met and tongue dueled. There had been a few kisses like this before but this one felt different to Sam somehow. It was like they had reached a turning point and the hunter wasn't sure what was waiting for him now. The blonde pulled back from the kiss and stared at his hunter, his gold eyes slightly dilated and filled with both love and lust. Sam swallowed hard at the look and watched as those eyes trailed down his body before stopping at his waist. They darted back up and Sam could clearly see the question burning in the archangel's eyes.

"Gabe?" Sam questioned, knowing that the angel wanted to do something more.

"May I go a bit further with you? I would really like to taste you."

The brunette could only nod as his brain began to short circuit. He felt Gabriel's warm hands descend on him and his pants were slowly opened. Sam realized that the angel was going slow in case he had a sudden change of heart. Without thinking about it he bucked drawing a chuckle from the blonde before his boxers were tugged down enough that he was free from the confining material. Gold eyes locked with green and an almost burning tongue reached out and caressed him, pulling forth a moan from deep in his chest. There was a chuckle from Gabriel and Sam let out a choked scream as he was swallowed whole and all thought fled from him as he found heaven in the mouth of his angel.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Dean we need to talk about-" Castiel paused, taking in the damage of Bobby's garage, having just noticed the damage since he appeared. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Dean looked around at the mess. "What happened was your big brother got dizzy and crashed through the roof while we was flying. Cut his head open a bit but he's okay. Bobby cleaned him up and I cleaned up the blood."

Castiel gave a wave of his hand the the garage was fixed and everything was back in it's place. "Angels do not get dizzy for no reason. Where is Gabriel now?"

"He's inside." Bobby said coming into the garage. "Thanks for cleaning up the mess Cas. I'd tell you to go on in but Sam just took over cleaning Gabriel up so you might want to give them some space. I think they are finally going to have their long overdue talk. About time too. I was getting tired of watching those two dance around each other like nervous virgins."

Dean frowned. "Sam is a nervous virgin Bobby. He's never been with a guy. Hell it's taken them a year just to work up to second base."

Bobby looked shocked. "Really? You'd think Gabriel would move quicker then that."

"I know right? Leave it to Sam to make and angel wait to get the goods." Dean said with a smirk.

"While I am glad that they are making up I have news. I have spoken to both Michael and Lucifer. We have a problem. A very big one." Castiel said. "If they are right then right now Gabriel is in grave danger from Crowley."

"Grave danger?" Dean asked. "How so?"

Castiel shook his head. "We need to get Sam and Gabriel. I would rather only explain this once."

Dean nodded. "Alright. Let's go disturb the lovebirds."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You are out of your fucking mind Castiel." Gabriel said staring at the younger angel with his arms crossed over his chest and a glare on his face. "So are Michael and Lucifer. There is no way that's possible. None."

"Gabriel you are the last archangel. You should have known this. Why did you not think to tell us that this was a possibility?" Castiel asked.

"Because I'm no one's leader! I left heaven! I ran! I'm not-I can't-I refuse!" Gabriel snapped, putting a hand to his head, feeling slightly dizzy again. "I refuse to sit on the throne. Ever."

"So wait...You can legitimately rule heaven?" Dean asked. "And it never occurred to you that you could have put an end to the war that was going on? That you could have helped Cas out?"

Gabriel turned to glare at the hunter. "I was branded a traitor Dean! Every angel in heaven had orders from Michael to kill me on sight! They were told that I was in league with Lucifer! If I went back to heaven I would have died! So while yes I did want to go help Castiel out I knew that I would have ended up dead if I did!"

Dean's face fell. "Sorry. I didn't know."

Sam stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "It's okay Gabriel. Calm down. We can get through this."

The angel nodded. "I know. I just...I was never like my brothers. I wasn't taught how to rule because I never cared to know. My job was to watch over the younger angels. I left everything else up to my older brothers. I don't even know the phase needed to ascend to power."

"Too bad that. I would have liked to have had that kind of power at my fingertips." Crowley said, appearing in the kitchen and pouring himself a drink, as he looked up at Gabriel. "You're stubborn."

Gabriel let out a growl before his dizziness returned. Sam helped steady him watching carefully as the angel got his balance back. Sam let out a panicked noise as he noticed the blood coming from the archangel's nose. Crowley let out a chuckle drawing their attention back to the demon. He twirled a single blood-stained golden feather between his fingers pulling shocked cries from the Winchesters and Castiel. Gabriel's glare was enough to kill.

Castiel's blade was in his hand. "How did you get that?!"

"It was easy." The demon said. "I snagged it when I took him back to the motel after he broke his wing. He didn't even realize I took it. Now come here Gabriel."

The archangel shook, his whole body trembling, and more blood came from his nose.

Crowley let out a chuckle. "Really now? Are you that stubborn that you're willing to damage your vessel just to resist me?"

Sam pulled out his gun and pointed it at the demon. "What are you doing to him?!"

"I gave him an order." The Scotsman said simply, taking a drink. "He's the one resisting me. The more he resists his Master, the more he's going to hurt."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean snapped, his gun also pointed at the Hell King.

"Angelic Law." Castiel said, his voice rougher then normal. "An angel can be controlled using one of three things. Blood, feathers, or Grace. That is Gabriel's feather and it has his blood on it. That gives Crowley power over Gabriel and makes him his slave."

"Exactly. You see I got tired of playing fair. I knew the mouse wouldn't leave his moose even with my courting so I decided to cheat." Crowley said.

Sam cocked his gun and as he did Gabriel doubled over letting out a grunt of pain.

"Not so fast moose. Try anything and you'll only end up hurting your mouse." The King of Hell said with a smile.

Sam turned back to Gabriel, who was still shaking. "Gabe are you okay?"

Gabriel suddenly pulled Sam close and the hunter felt something warm and hard slide into the sleeve of his jacket. "Take my archangel blade Sam. I know you don't want to hear this but my blade is the only thing that can kill me if it comes to that. I trust you Sam. I'm giving you this as a last resort. I know you'll save me." Came the hurriedly whispered words from the angel.

"Gabe no. Please." Sam begged. "We can fight this."

Gabriel suddenly pulled the hunter down and kissed him soundly. "I trust you Sam. I know you'll save me."

The archangel suddenly shoved his boyfriend away and walked over to the demon, making Crowley smile. "Smart mouse. I was afraid I was going to have to order you to hurt him. Now are you ready to come with me?"

Gabriel glared, his hands balled into shaking fists. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." The demon said reaching out to touch the angel only to have Gabriel pull sharply away, making Crowley laugh. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Not on my watch." Dean said, taking aim.

The hunter suddenly found himself pinned against the wall by by Gabriel. The archangel was refusing to look at him and his whole body was shaking. Dean glanced around and realized that Gabriel was doing more then just holding him against the wall. Sam and Bobby were also pinned against the wall, held in place by nothing more then the angel's power. Castiel was on the ground his body twisted in what looked like a painful way. Looking back at Gabriel, Dean realized that the angel had his hand balled into a fist and was struggling, fighting against himself, not to hurt him, not to hurt them, and blood was streaming from his nose.

Crowley stepped forward with a grin, taking in the prone hunters and angel. "I could get used to this. Having this kind of raw power at my command. It's addicting. Now I have more pressing matters to attend to so we'll be taking our leave. See you boys around."

Just like that Dean felt himself drop to the floor and heard Sam and Bobby hit as well. He jumped up and looked around but the house was empty. Crowley and Gabriel were both gone. Crowley had taken Gabriel and was going to use the archangel's power for his own gain.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean screamed. "CROWLEY YOU BASTARD!"

Sam sat where he had landed, tears of disbelief running down his face. Feeling something warm against his skin he reached up and pulled Gabriel's archangel blade from his sleeve. He held the blade close and felt his heart ache. His boyfriend was in the hands of a demon who was going to force him into a mating bond. Gabriel had given him his angel blade, the only thing that could kill him. A last resort.

Castiel knelt down next to Sam eyeing his brother's blade held tight in the hunter's hand. "Sam? Sam are you injured?"

The youngest hunter shook his head. "Gabe...Gabe said...To use it as...As a last resort. I can't do it Cas. I can't kill him."

"As you won't have to." Castiel said. "We'll get Gabriel back. I promise. I will not leave my brother in the hands of that demon."

"Damn straight we won't!" Bobby said. "We're going to make him pay for this!"

"Don't worry Sammy. We'll get him back. I promise." Dean said. "And I'm going to give Crowley a bath in some holy water. This time he is dead."

"So how do we find them?" Sam asked, trying to dry his tears. "They could be anywhere."

"We start by doing a scrying spell." Castiel said. "We look for blank spots. Places we can't see into. I'll search every place that we find like that."

"And when we find them then what? Gabriel is still going to be obeying Crowley. How do we break that control?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head. "I am unsure. I assume that if we can destroy the feather then it will break the hold. We just have to find a way to get it away from Crowley."

"So we have a plan then." Bobby said, pulling out his maps. "Let's find ourselves an archangel."


	9. An Archangel's Battle

_**To my loyal readers; I have a deleted scene that I could not post due to 's guidelines. It contains blood and a non-con scene that takes place between the last chapter and this one. Should you wish to read that part then send me a message and I will deliver it to you. Lots of love!**_

 _ **~Noxy**_

 **Chapter 9: The Archangel's Battle**

"So this is it then? This was the best place you could find Cas?" Dean asked looking around the rundown empty warehouse. "Not exactly a five star hotel."

Castiel looked up at his mate. "This place has everything Bobby asked for. It is secluded and there isn't any chance that any innocent people will stray in. The Devil's Trap is set and everything is ready. All thats left is to summon Crowley and hope that he brings Gabriel with him. It is the best we can do at this point."

"Good job Cas." Bobby said setting up everything needed to summon the demon. "Are we ready for this? Everyone know their roles?"

"Yes. I will distract Gabriel." Castiel said. "I will keep him away from Crowley for as long as I possibly can for you."

"Sam and I will try and get Gabriel's feather away from the douche bag and try to destroy it." Dean said. "And then we give Crowley an ass whooping that he'll never forget. Right Sammy?"

Sam nodded and gripped the silver spiraled blade in his hand a bit tighter. "Crowley dies today. He'll pay for what he's done."

Bobby nodded and prepared the spell. Throwing the match down, the plate of herbs caught fire and let out the normal puff of blue smoke. There was a sudden curse that filled the area and Bobby looked up to see Crowley standing a few feet away. There was a rustling and Gabriel appeared as well. Growls filled the warehouse from the hunters and the angel as they caught sight of the huge bruise and cut decorating the archangel's face along with the dark bite mark on his neck.

Crowley glared at the hunters. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Damn right we're serious." Dean said. "We want our archangel back."

The demon let out a laugh. "Are you brain dead? Do you not remember the beating I had him deliver to you yesterday? Are you so ready to get another one?"

Castiel's blade slid down into his hand. "Last time you caught us off guard. This time we are ready for you."

Crowley gave them a smile. "You sure it's me you should be ready for?"

Castiel shifted and his overcoat slid off his shoulders and disappeared before it reappeared on the chair next to Bobby. "I do not fear fighting Gabriel."

"You should. Gabriel, I want you to bring me his wings. Rip them off if you have too. I want to have Castiel on his knees weeping before me. Then I want you to bring me Dean. I want to watch you rip his mate's still beating heart out right in front of him." Crowley said with a smile. "That's an order."

Gabriel was tense, his whole body trembling and blood began to trickle from his nose once more.

The King of Hell turned to glare at the archangel. "Now Gabriel. Do it now."

Casting a glare at the demon, Gabriel's angel blade appeared in his hand and he slowly began to make his way towards Castiel. The younger angel held his own blade up defensively, slowly making his way backwards, trying to put as much space as he possibly could between the archangel and his enslaver. He had to give Dean and Sam enough time to go after the demon and hopefully free Gabriel.

Dean waited until Castiel had drawn Gabriel towards the far end of the warehouse before going after Crowley. He charged at the demon only to to find himself being flung backwards and into Sam, the both of them hitting the ground hard. Dean was suddenly yanked to his feet and found himself staring at Gabriel, the angel's gold eyes flashing red for a brief moment. The angel was holding him in place by the front of his shirt and his blade was poised to kill.

"Dean!"

Castiel swiped his blade across the archangel's arm, making him drop his mate. Gabriel let out a hiss and pulled back, Grace shining from the wound. Instead of looking pissed the archangel looked grateful for the wound. He turned, however, and went after Castiel once more their blades locking. Sam, who had frozen when Gabriel had been injured, was watching, horrified, as the two brothers battled. He didn't want either of them to get hurt. This was turning into his own personal nightmare.

Castiel leaned into his blade as he and Gabriel locked them once more. He was trying to keep a steady force against the sheer power the archangel was putting out. Castiel knew he had to at least hold Gabriel off but as with his battle against Raphael, there was only so much he could do as a seraph. The worst part was the Castiel knew his brother wasn't even really trying.

"Gabriel please. We just need to give Dean and Sam time to get closer to Crowley. If we can get your feather we can destroy it and free you from Crowley." Castiel said softly. "I just need you to fight it long enough to let us help Gabriel!"

"Don't you think I'm trying?!" Gabriel snapped, his eyes turning red for a brief moment. "I've been fighting. I am trying so damn hard Cassie. I'm just..I'm getting tired. I don't have enough strength left in me to keep fighting it. This spell is too strong. Get...Get my blade from Sam before I end up hurting you or worse. Please."

"No! I refuse to give up on you Gabriel! You are the only brother I have that still cares for me! I will not abandon you the way I was!" Castiel said, his wings appearing behind him as he threw everything he had against the archangel.

Gabriel's expression turned sad, his eyes red once more. "Castiel you fool. You shouldn't have done that."

"CAS! Put your wings up!" Dean yelled.

Castiel barely had time to register his mate's words when Gabriel spun, dislodging their blades. He barely registered anything else as his brother's blade bit into one of his wings, pulling a scream from him and sending him to his knees in agony. Castiel managed to get his bearings just in time to lean back as Gabriel's blade passed by his chest. The blade left a shallow wound that immediately began leaking Grace, but the shining blade also caught the necklace that he had been given by Lucifer. One of the glass balls was knocked from the chain and it hit the ground, the fragile thing shattering as it hit the concrete.

Gabriel stepped back as eggshell white smoke began pouring from the remains of the glass. It didn't seem to stop either and soon their was a rather large cloud of it. Gabriel appeared back next to Crowley, the demon having used the spell to summon the archangel to his side. A moment later Gabriel was quite glad the demon had. A pair of huge eggshell white wings emerged from the smoke and with a single flap the smoke cleared enough to reveal Michael, still in the body of Adam, standing proud, his own archangel blade held tight in his hand.

"Michael..." Gabriel whispered, his eyes turning red once more; his eldest brother had come to try and help save him.

"Hello Gabriel. I told you that you'd be seeing me again soon didn't I?" Michael asked with a smile, even as he reached down to help pull Castiel to his feet. "Castiel go stay with the Winchesters and Robert Singer. You've done enough Little Brother. Leave this fight to me. Be ready to smash the other crystal when I tell you to. Understand?"

Castiel nodded, grateful for the First Born's help in standing, as he had a hand pressed tight to the wound on his chest and his injured wing was nearly dragging along. "Michael, Gabriel is getting tired. He's having trouble fighting the spell off. His eyes keep changing colors."

"I figured as much." Michael said, keeping himself between Castiel and Gabriel and Crowley, even as Dean rushed over to them to help his mate. "Seems like the cockroach took more then one feather from my Baby Brother. That's why Gabriel is having such a hard time and why his eyes are turning red. He's succumbing to the demon's spell."

"What can we do to help?" Sam asked, helping pull Castiel to safety, even as Bobby began trying to patch the dark haired angel's injuries.

"The best thing you can do is to stay back. As much as I hate to say it, you're only human. You could get hurt trying to help. Just stay put and be ready to smash the second crystal on Castiel's necklace." Michael said softly, his eyes fixed on Gabriel, watching his eyes flash from gold to red and back again. "I'm hoping that it won't come to that but I have a feeling that it might be the only thing that will help."

"You can't expect us to-"

"Dean I am saying this not only for your safety but Gabriel's. Stay here and don't interfere. Is that understood?" Michael asked.

Dean nodded, agreeing to the archangel's orders even if he didn't like the situation on bit. "Yeah. Just...Kill that douche bag demon for us?"

Michael nodded. "With pleasure."

"And make sure Gabe gets back to us in one piece." Sam whispered.

"That's why I'm here." The First Born said.

Crowley, who had been watching the exchange with fascination, now eyed the young blonde with his huge wings. "Looks like there's an uninvited guest. Don't you know that this party is invite only?"

Michael twirled his blade. "I have an invitation. It was given to me by Gabriel when you began sticking your nose into his relationship with Sam Winchester. Being a demon means that you probably don't understand the concept of family."

"I understand it alright." Crowley said. "My mother was a witch who taught me well. Family means power."

Michael shook his head. "Family means that you love each other and stand by each other through thick and thin no matter what. It was something that I had forgotten. Something that Gabriel never forgot. Even after we turned on him and told him never to come back. I abandoned my Baby Brother when he needed me the most. It's something I regret doing."

"Oh please. What is this? Family therapy time? Is this the part where we hug?" Crowley asked. "If so then count me out. I don't do hugs."

"No. This is the part where I say that I was wrong." Michael said. "I was wrong about everything and you were right Gabriel. I know that I was an ass but now that I know the truth I can finally start to set things right. The first step, is freeing you from this cockroach and getting you back to Sam, Gabriel. Then I am going to take my time ripping the King of Hell apart."

Gabriel's eyes were filling with tears even as they began to stay red for longer and longer moments of time. The Fourth Born's shaking had begun to lessen and his nose bleed was almost non existent now. It wouldn't be long until the youngest archangel's mind would go blank and he would jump to carry out the demon's orders no matter what they were. Gabriel was slowly losing himself to the will of a demon.

Michael's blue eyes took the marks on his brother's body with a careful eye. The spell was effecting Gabriel far faster then he would have liked. Even with having more then one feather it shouldn't have been working this fast. Michael's eyes narrowed as he took in the smug smile on the demon's face and realization set it. The spell was working far faster because Crowley was a lot stronger that the average demon. He was the King of Hell. Add in the fact that it was apparent that Gabriel had been fighting the spell for a while and it made more sense.

Gabriel was growing tired while still fighting the spell. The injuries he could see were adding to how quickly the Fourth Born was wearing down. Then there was the fight with Castiel. Even though the dark haired angel was only a seraph it was clear that Castiel had enough power in him to make sure that he could at least hold his own for a while. Being hit with the holy oil by the younger angel had proven that Castiel had some spunk. Not to mention from what he heard about him standing up to Raphael.

Readying his blade Michael stood tall as he faced down his younger brother, something he never would have dreamed would ever happen as Gabriel tried to avoid confrontation at all costs. Gabriel was still, watching him carefully, his eyes now stuck between the gold that Michael was used to, and the red that he wanted to banish. Michael knew that this was going to be very dangerous; he and Lucifer had trained Gabriel together and as such, the youngest archangel knew all of the moves his eldest brother favored in battle. Gabriel was a tactician, one of heaven's very best, and the First Born could already see the gears turning as they prepared themselves.

Crowley let out a huff. "Gabriel kill him. And make sure it's painful. Then once you dispose of him I want to follow that first orders I gave you. Namely ripping off Castiel's wings and pulling Dean's still beating heart from his chest." Crowely's brown eyes suddenly flicked over to where the hunter's were, his brown eyes locking with Sam's green. "After that I might get you to help me have a little fun with the moose. I like breaking in virgins."

Gabriel let out a harsh noise and his nose bleed came back full force as he struggled to face the demon, his blade pointed at the Scotsman. "Don't...Threaten...My...Mate..."

Crowley took a small step back, fear flashing in his eyes. "Moose is off the table then. Now do as you're told before I make sure he's hell hound food!"

Michael barely had time bring his blade up as Gabriel was suddenly on him. The First Born pulled back putting some space between himself and Gabriel before throwing his full power behind his blade. Gabriel twirled his angel blade around his hand as he carefully tracked the First Born's moves. He darted in, using his speed to land a quick blow just above Michael's knee before pulling back.

Michael glanced down at the area, surprised to see the his brother hadn't cut him. Judging by the look on Gabriel's face it seemed that he wasn't the only one surprised by that fact. Eyes that were more red now then gold darted up to lock with blue.

"Looks like you got lucky Michael. Be grateful I'm injured. It's probably the only thing that saved you." Gabriel said, his voice taking on a dark tone.

"Then I shall be sure to thank our Father during my next prayers." Michael said, watching the flinch come from him. "After all, I am His First Born. Just as you are His Fourth Born!"

"Shut up!" Gabriel snapped, charging sloppily, allowing Michael to easily block his attack.

"You are no one's pawn Gabriel!" Michael stated. "You are The Messenger of the Lord! You speak for Him!"

"I serve my master!" Gabriel screamed, his eyes burning red. "I do not bow to your Father!"

Michael frowned as Gabriel came at him once more. The spell was getting stronger. Michael ducked under the next blow and swiped at Gabriel's stomach only to have the Fourth Born use his speed and dance away from the blow. All he had to do was land a solid strike and take Gabriel down, take him out of the picture without injuring him too badly so he could deal with the demon.

"The Gabriel I knew served our Father! He took joy in spreading his word." Michael said, hoping to keep distracting the younger angel into making a mistake and knowing the best way to go about it was by trying to give Gabriel exactly what his heart desired; their family whole once more.

"The Gabriel you knew loved his family. His family who turned on each other at the drop of the hat and started trying to kill each other!" Gabriel said, his next blow going after the eldest angel's leg again and this time finding it's mark despite Michael's attempts to block it. "That Gabriel died when he choose to run away. He ran so he wouldn't have to see the people he loved murder each other in cold blood. What kind of family does that?"

Michael winced and grabbed his brother's wrist locking their blades once more to keep that faster angel still. "Families fight Gabriel! That's what they do! It's how they grow stronger! By being able to move past that. I've forgiven both Raphael and Lucifer and made my peace with what happened. We're ready to be a family again. No more fighting. No more trying to kill each other. I promise."

The fight seemed to drain from the Fourth Born for a moment, his eyes fading from red and back into gold. "Michael...I..."

"He's lying to you!" Crowley snapped. "Don't let him trick you! Kill him!"

The gold faded from Gabriel's eyes and the red returned. Michael only had a moment to react as Gabriel twisted, spinning around and breaking the hold he had on the younger's wrist. Gabriel came at him using his speed to land strike after strike, and Michael was soon baring several wounds along both his arms and legs. Pulling back he lead the younger angel into a lunge and when Gabriel reacted Michael struck, his angel blade biting deep into the Fourth Born's leg. The shorter blonde let out a hiss and jumped back looking down at his leg, his face turning into a mask of rage.

"Really Michael? Is that how you want to play this? What are you hoping to accomplish by holding back?" Gabriel asked. "Don't forget you trained me, Big Brother. I know when you are fighting for real and when you are playing. I'd tell you to stop playing around but we both know the truth don't we? You couldn't kill Lucifer and you can't kill me."

Michael glared before turning to glance at Castiel. "Castiel now! Break the other one! We need to get-"

Michael felt the breath rush from his vessel's lungs as Gabriel was suddenly in front on him, landing a well placed kick to his stomach. He went flying back and felt himself hit one of the steel beams supporting the building they were in. His blade fell from his hands and slid across the floor as a burning pain ripped through his shoulder. Looking over he realized that Gabriel had thrown his angel blade at him and it was now embedded in his shoulder and pinning him to the metal behind him. He was stuck.

Gabriel slowly walked forward and bent down and picked up the spiraled blade he had dropped. The youngest angel turned the archangel blade over in his hands, seemingly fascinated by it's mirrored surface. He continued looking it over as he came closer to the trapped First Born. Michael felt a tingle of fear run up his spine, knowing that Gabriel would follow the demon's orders and end his life.

"You know Michael... I always hated you for not believing me." Gabriel said, his red eyes locking on him. "Looks like I win. Who would have thought that God's First Born would have his life taken by the youngest? Talk about embarrassing. I bet Daddy is so ashamed of you."

"Gabriel please. Listen to me." Michael pleaded. "There's still time to fix this. Just give me my blade and this will all be over."

Gabriel's face turned into an evil smirk and Michael felt his vessel's heart stutter in his chest. "Sure thing Mike. I'll give you your blade."

Gabriel pulled back with a snarl, Michael's blade held tight in his hand. Michael steeled himself, as his younger brother swung the blade. Gabriel's eyes went wide and the youngest archangel was thrown back with a well placed kick to his chest. The archangel blade fell from his hand as he was thrown, hitting one of the roofing struts, his body letting out a horrible snapping sound as it connected with the metal before falling the forty feet the the ground to land next to Crowley, the demon staring in shock at Michael's savior.

Huge, blinding white wings spread to their fullest before they were folded up behind their owner. There was a soft noise and they vanished leaving the six foot three blonde to stare at his younger brother. Gabriel got his barings and looked up at the only angel who was strong enough to interfere.

"Lucifer!" Gabriel snapped.

The Devil smiled as he looked down at his brother. "I'd stay down if I were you, Gabriel. I don't want to have to kill you again."


	10. The End Game

**Chapter 10: The End Game**

Sam watched with a heavy heart as Michael faced down Gabriel. This was like one of his worst nightmares come true. He couldn't bare to watch them tear each other apart so he turned away, instead focusing on the injured angel next to him.

"Cas how are you holding up?" Sam asked quietly.

The dark haired angel shook his head. "I'll be fine. My injuries are already healing."

"Your wing is still bleeding." Dean said suddenly. "Gabriel is one mean bastard."

Castiel shook his head as Dean began wrapping his injured wing. "That is not really Gabriel. He is lost in Crowley's spell of servitude. Gabriel's will is not his own."

"I think I got the bleeding to stop." Bobby said tying off the bandage around the angel's chest. "How the hell did you summon Michael?"

"I didn't. Lucifer gave me a necklace. One of the charms broke when Gabriel cut me and Michael appeared. If I'm right then the other one will bring us more help when we need it." Castiel said, wincing as he watched Gabriel began to slice Michael apart. "Michael isn't trying. He doesn't want to hurt Gabriel that same way Gabriel wasn't trying to hurt me."

"Well he's certainly pissing Gabe off." Dean said. "This isn't good. What's Michael thinking? Gabe's carving him up like a Thanksgiving turkey."

"Michael's trying to appeal to Gabriel. He's trying to override the spell."

"Will it work?" Bobby asked watching as Michael landed a solid blow on the youngest archangel's leg.

"I don't know. I can't tell from here." Castiel admitted.

Michael suddenly looked their way. "Castiel now! Break the other one! We need to get-"

Castiel smashed the second crystal to the ground torn between watching Gabriel and Michael, and watching the blinding white smoke. One large blinding white wing emerged from the smoke followed closely by a second before they flapped, clearing it away. Sam scrambled back a bit as Lucifer appeared from the smoke. His blue eyes took in the three hunters and the injured angel before turning to find Michael, pinned to a beam by Gabriel.

"Michael you idiot!" The Devil spat as his blade appeared.

The Fallen took off at a run and vanished, reappearing before Gabriel. He kicked the youngest archangel hard, sending him flying into the air before he stuck one of the roof supports. Sam nearly gagged at hearing his boyfriend's body snap at the contact. Sam turned away, flinching as he heard Gabriel hit the ground, tears filling his eyes.

"Lucifer!" Came the dark tone that had Sam's heart clenching; Gabriel didn't even sound like himself anymore.

"I'd stay down if I were you Gabriel. I don't want to have to kill you again." Lucifer said.

Crowley let out a growl as he glared down at the angel at his feet. "What are you waiting for?!" The demon snapped. "An invitation?! Get up and kill them!"

Lucifer let out a chuckle. "You'll have to give Gabriel a minute to two to heal before he can move. I just broke his back. Since I have injured to attend to as well, how about we call a truce? Ten minutes. Just to take care of injuries."

The King of Hell nodded. "Ten minutes it is."

Lucifer turned and headed for his older brother. "Hey Sam come give me a hand."

Sam cast a glance at Gabriel before he rushed to help Lucifer. The Devil was examining the blade that was pinning his older brother to the beam. Sam stopped a few feet away, trying to focus on anything but the sounds of bones snapping behind him as his boyfriend's body healed. The hunter felt sick.

"Sam get on Michael's other side and support him. I need to get him down." Lucifer said.

Sam went and stood on the other side of the oldest archangel and held him steady. "Michael. You okay? How's Adam?"

"Adam's fine. He's asleep. I didn't want him awake for this battle." Michael said, letting out a yelp as Lucifer yanked the blade from his shoulder. "Really Lucifer? You couldn't have warned me?"

Lucifer smiled. "Where's the fun in that? You healing okay?"

Michael nodded, leaning heavily against Sam but his blue eyes were locked on something across the room. "Lucifer. Look."

Lucifer turned to see what had his brother's attention. Gabriel had made it to his elbows and knees, his shirt riding up. The Devil felt the bile rise in his throat as he saw what had captured the First Born's attention. Dark hand shaped bruises were clearly visible on their younger brother's hips, the marks dark enough to reveal where each finger had been. Lucifer had to turn away suddenly, drawn back by the sound of Michael questioning his vessel's health as the hunter had turned away and began to throw up.

Lucifer turned and caught Dean's gaze the eldest Winchester rushed over, putting a hand on his brother's back. "Sammy? Sammy are you okay? What happened?"

"Look at Gabriel." Michael said softly. "He has bruises on his hips. That demon took liberties with him."

Dean's eyes went wide as he glanced over at the blonde archangel who was finally managing to get to his feet, the archangel's shirt falling to hide the bruises once more. The eldest Winchester's gaze went from shocked to pissed in a matter of seconds. He turned to look at Lucifer and the message was clear. Dean wanted the King of Hell dead yesterday. The hunter reached down and helped his brother to his feet just as Lucifer helped Michael. Bobby met the brothers and began assessing Michael first and began cleaning up the blood and bandaging the worst wounds.

As Dean sat Sam down next to Castiel he turned to Lucifer. "What's your plan?"

Lucifer turned to look at the hunter. "What makes you think I have a plan?"

Dean shrugged. "Michael had one."

The Fallen laughed. "And that would be why Gabriel beat him. Gabriel is a tactician. He can run circles around the best laid plan and leave you wondering what happened. I'm the only one that Gabriel was never able to beat because I never made a plan. I trust my instincts to fight not a plan."

"So what are you going to do?" Sam asked, the hunter still pale and shaky.

Lucifer turned to glance at Gabriel and Crowley. "I'm going to try and get my brother back. The spell seems to be affecting Gabriel worse then anything I've heard of before. I'm not going to lie, I don't know if it's possible to break the spell at this point of not. His eyes are red. That means that he's not in control anymore."

Sam turned to look at his boyfriend, seeing those red eyes staring at them, promising a world of pain. "We...We can't save him can we?" Sam asked, his voice cracking as he turned back to the group.

Lucifer turned to face his vessel, his face serious. "I don't know but you can be damn sure that I am going to try. I've failed Gabriel too many times already to give up now."

Sam nodded. "Thank you."

"Lucifer be careful." Michael said. "Gabriel isn't afraid of using everything he knows."

"Don't forget he learned all his tricks from me." Lucifer said. "My only worry is his archangel blade. I don't feel like dying today."

"He doesn't have his archangel blade." Castiel said using his Grace to help with Michael's injuries. "He only has his standard angel blade."

Michael frowned at that. "Did that demon take it?"

"He gave it to me." Sam said, showing the Second Born the blade that was still hidden up his sleeve. "He said...To use it as a last resort."

Lucifer let out a vivid curse that had the First Born scolding him. "Gabriel must know that we don't have many options. He gave you the only thing that could kill him. I'm not sure if he planned this or if Gabriel knew this was going to happen. Either way we have an advantage."

"You think Gabriel knew that he was going to end up getting his brain scrambled by Crowley?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"He probably didn't know it would come to this but Gabriel most likely knew that Crowley was planning something or else he never would have parted with his blade." Michael said. "Our archangel blades are the only things that can kill us. Each of our blades are tied to our Grace. That's why it's so hard to kill an archangel."

Lucifer suddenly stood a bit straighter. "Times up. Wish me luck." The Devil said moving away from the group and towards the center of the warehouse.

Crowley whispered something to Gabriel and the archangel nodded before going to meet his brother. Lucifer watched as Gabriel came forward, summoning his blade to his hand as he did so. Lucifer gave him a smirk, relaxing his body and making the Fourth Born frown as he was unable to read anything into the stance. Instead Lucifer tossed his own blade from hand to hand, watching those red eyes.

"You know I have to say Gabriel I don't like the red eyes. It clashes horribly with your hair." Lucifer said. "I think I liked them better when they were gold."

Gabriel let out a snarl and rushed at the Devil only to have Lucifer side step him. As he went past he gave his younger brother a boot to the ass for good measure. The younger angel barely managed to catch himself before he fell over and turned to look at the taller angel with hatred. Lucifer gave him a sweet smile.

"Something wrong Gabby?" He asked, knowing how Gabriel hated the nickname.

"Watch your words Devil!" Gabriel snapped. "I am-"

"A bit shorter then I remember you being. Your last vessel was taller." Lucifer said, his blue eyes taking stock of his brother. "Yup. Definitely shorter."

"Trying to rile me up Lucifer?" Gabriel asked, his eyes almost glowing red. "It won't work. Before this night is through I am going to hold your heart in my hands and watch as the light dies from your eyes Satan."

"Don't think so." Lucifer said. "I just got Nick fixed so his body can handle me. This is my vessel now. Much the way that one is yours."

Gabriel charged his older brother again and Lucifer not only easily blocked the blow but countered it as well sending the younger angel to the ground. Blue eyes locked with red and Lucifer smirked at the rage that was clear on his younger brother's face. Gabriel stood slowly and dusted himself off before turning and going over to Crowley and kneeling before the demon, his head bowed low.

The King of Hell locked eyes with Lucifer even as he reached out and began petting Gabriel's hair. "Since you seem to be enjoying yourself how about we make a deal?"

"A deal huh?" Lucifer said, eyeing the King of Hell.

"Yeah. I'll walk away, letting everyone live. You'll never have to see me again. This nasty business can all be over and no one else has to get hurt."

"And in exchange?" The Devil asked, tilting his head to look at the demon.

"I keep my new pet."

Lucifer went silent and seemed to think about the offer.

"He's not serious is he?" Dean asked turning to look at Michael. "Tell me Lucifer isn't seriously thinking about saying yes to this douche bag."

"No." Michael said softly. "Crowley wants to play so Lucifer is playing right back. That demon is about to find out that the hard way that you don't play games with the Devil."

Lucifer suddenly smiled and began meandering around the area, slowly circling the two. "That is a nice offer. Very lovely. I'm touched by your moving gesture. However, I don't like the clause in it so here's my counter offer. You let Gabriel go, and maybe I won't rip you to shreds on the grounds of touching my brother without his permission."

Crowley seemed to falter at that. "What makes you think it wasn't willing? He practically jumped me when I offered him sex."

"The fact that the bruises on his hips prove that you were taking him from behind. Gabriel hates that position almost as much as he hates his nickname." Lucifer said with a smirk. "It just doesn't give him any pleasure."

Crowley gave the Devil a nod. "Time for me to go then."

"You aren't going anywhere. My baby brother Castiel did a very good job of warding this place. You are stuck in a nice big Devil's Trap and can't leave that meat suit of yours." Lucifer said with a shrug. "Sorry about your luck. So are you going to release Gabriel?"

The Scotsman adjusted his tie nervously and reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out a single blood stained feather and dropped it to the ground where it burst into flame leaving behind a scorched imprint. "Happy?"

"The others."  
Crowley let out a snarl and dropped two more to the ground. "Satisfied?"

Lucifer face was hard and his eyes cold. "Do I look stupid to you? Our wings are our Grace in this plain. I can sense the feathers on you. All of them. Now."

There was a gleam in the demon's eyes as he reached into his suit and pulled out two long primary feathers, the gold barely visible under at the crimson staining. "This is what you want then is it?"

"I should have known you had his primary feathers. Your control over Gabriel was far stronger then it should have been, even for a demon like you." The blonde said. "Now drop them."

"Certainly." Crowley said. "After my pet does what he's supposed to."

Lucifer barely had time to react as Gabriel lashed out, his blade biting into the Devil's calf. Gabriel whispered a spell and a blinding light filled the warehouse. Lucifer heard Michael counter the spell and as his eyes adjusted once more he was met with Crowley's smirk. Hearing Dean let out a curse he turned to find Gabriel standing over Sam, the hunter's arms pinned behind his back with one hand while Gabriel's other hand held his angel blade to the hunter's throat.

"Sorry. I didn't like your counter offer." Crowley said. "Let me go and I won't kill the moose."

Dean pulled out his gun and pointed it at the demon but Michael grabbed his arm. "Shoot Crowley and he might order Gabriel to kill him. Trust us Dean. Please. Let Lucifer handle this."

"That's my brother that asshole is threatening." Dean growled.

"And he's using our brother to do it." Michael reminded him gently. "We'll get through this."

Sam carefully twisted, feeling the cold metal against his neck, until he was able to see his boyfriend's face. "Gabe...Gabe please..."

Those red eyes tore themselves away from Crowley and Lucifer and looked down at Sam. The angel shook his head, his eyes closing and when they opened the red had faded slightly from them. Sam felt his heart leap at the sight. Maybe he could reach Gabriel. Casting a glance he made sure that Crowley was focused firmly on Lucifer before turning back to the youngest archangel.

"Gabriel please. I know you're in there somewhere." Sam whispered. "Please. I love you Gabe."

The red faded until his eyes were more of an orange color, the gold and red blending to create a new shade. "S-Sam..."

"Yeah. It's me. Gabe I'm sorry." Sam whispered, tearing up but not wanting to let them fall in case the order was given to kill him. "No matter what happens Gabriel know that I love you."

Gabriel's eyes slammed shut and his grip tightened on Sam's wrists but the blade at the brunette's throat wavered and slowly lowered. "Sam...my blade...please..."

The hunter shook his head. "No. We can still save you. Please Gabriel. Don't make me do this."

Blood streamed from the archangel nose once more. "He's ordered me...Please don't let me kill you. Don't let me."

Gabriel suddenly shoved Sam forward and away from him. The youngest Winchester fell forward, catching himself while sliding the archangel blade into his hand. Gabriel stood still, his eyes flickering between colors. He took a shaking step forward as Sam got to his feet, archangel blade in hand. Sam couldn't stop his tears as the red finally won over the gold. Time seemed to slow as Gabriel charged him and the two went rolling.

When they broken apart Dean and Michael where there, helping pull Sam to feet while Castiel stood guard. Sam shook them off however and was staring at his boyfriend, his whole body shaking. Gabriel was standing opposite to them, his face pale, as he swayed dangerously. His angel blade fell from his hand to hit the floor and Crowley's yell of denial echoed in the warehouse.

"Sam you-" Michael started, his eyes fixed on the Fourth Born.

"No. He... Gabriel snatched the blade from my hand. He did it to himself. I couldn't stop him." Sam said brokenly. "I couldn't stop him."

Gabriel was taking slow, deep breaths, his body tense. His eyes were gold once more as they stared at his blade, which was embedded in his own chest once more. A small trail of blood came from the corner of his mouth to join the rest of the blood decorating his face from his nose bleed. Pulling his eyes away from the blade, Gabriel looked up and locked his eyes with Sam's own green.

"Sam..."

Sam shoved past the two angels and his brother and rushed to his boyfriend. Gabriel reached out a fisted a hand into Sam's jacket as soon as the hunter was close enough to reach. Sam's hands shook as he clutched at the archangel, helping lower him to his knees as they gave out, places kisses on his face even as the angel let out a pained gasp. Gabriel's head fell forward to rest on his hunter's chest, even as his free hand clutched at Sam's tightly.

"Gabe...Gabe please..."

"Sorry Sam. I couldn't..."

"Why did you do it?!" Sam asked.

Gabriel lifted his head to stare at the human, his eyes gold but still with traces of red in them. "I did it because...I would rather die then let you get hurt because of me Sam."

"Gabe I..." Sam stopped his voice cracking. "You shouldn't-"

"I did it because I love you Sam." Gabriel said with a choked laugh. "I love you Sam Winchester and I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

"You didn't have to-I knew it already-Gabriel please..." Sam begged. "Just let me...Let me get Michael or Lucifer. Lucifer! Lucifer!"

Gabriel shook his head. "It's okay Sam. But I need a favor. I shouldn't ask but..."

Sam was confused until Gabriel guided his hand to the blade, still embedded in the angel's chest. "If I pull it out you'll die! Just let me get-"

"Sam...I can't get free unless it ends. I'm...I'm asking you...Please help me..." Gabriel whispered. "I'm not...I'm not strong enough to finish the job. I'm too weak."

Sam gave Gabriel a teary eyed smile as he helped his boyfriend grip the blade. "I love you."

"I love you too Sam. Just don't give up on me. I promise I'll be back for you." Gabriel panted out. "I. Love. You."

Sam couldn't stop the harsh sob that was ripped from him as he helped slam the blade home. Light poured from the angel as his Grace burnt out. The angel's body fell back, his wings burnt onto the cement and his halo was there as well. Sam couldn't help but stare at the body of his boyfriend, laying on the cold cement, his eyes open but blank and staring, the gold in them fading away until all that was left was a dull hazel. Sam barely felt it as hands and wings settled on his body, all he knew was that the love of his life, his angel, was dead.


	11. A Familiar Face

**Chapter 11: A Familiar Face**

 _ **Six Months Later**_

Lucifer appeared in the living room of the Singer house looking around curiously for the ones who had summoned him. Bobby looked up from his books at the Fallen. With a shake of his head the hunter pointed upstairs. Lucifer frowned not liking the look on the hunter's face. Heading towards the stairs he was met by Michael at the top. He sent a curious glance at his older brother but Michael gave him a grim look in return.

"How bad is it?" Lucifer asked softly.

"Sam was out in the garage earlier. Gabriel stayed out there for a few days. Sam was out there cleaning and he found something of his. A sketchpad. It was filled things he drew. Sam had a breakdown when he started going through it. That was how Dean found him. He called me first hoping the maybe I could get through to him but Sam threw me out followed by throwing Dean out." Michael explained. "We were hoping that maybe you could get him to open up."

Lucifer let out a snort. "And what makes you think I can reach him?"

Michael glared. "He's your vessel. You have a connection with him."

"You have a better chance of getting me to release my pet." Lucifer said.

"I was hoping that you might be able to help him because of your past with Gabriel." The First Born said, a faint flush taking over his face.

Lucifer smirked and took his chance to make his older brother uncomfortable. "You mean because Gabriel and I were fucking that I might understand him better?"

Michael turned bright red and looked away. "Must you do that Lucifer?"

The Devil smirked. "Yes I must. Now I need to go talk to my vessel."

Lucifer walked away hearing Michael mutter under his breath about him being a pervert. Going the short walk down the hall he was greeted by the sad face of Dean Winchester. The hunter was standing outside the door to Sam's room. Dean flicked the door handle to show that it was locked. Lucifer nodded and vanished, reappearing in Sam's room. The hunter looked up with a glare but it quickly faded. Lucifer walked over and sat on the bed next to his vessel. Sam held in his hands a very battered thick book.

"I remember that. I gave it to him as a present right after we got together." Lucifer said quietly.

Sam opened the cover to reveal a lean, nude, dark haired man. The only truly identifying feature were the huge white wings that were spread out on the huge bed. Lucifer let out a small chuckle.

"It wouldn't surprise me at all if most of the first ones in there are only of people sleeping. He used to complain that it was the only time we sat still long long enough for him to work." The blonde said. "I think there are quite a few in there of Michael and myself that he did."

Sam flipped to a different page and Lucifer tried not to blush at the picture of himself thrusting into the body of another dark haired angel with eggshell white wings. "Michael was a one time thing."

The next picture was of a young male brunette sitting in a field surrounded by roses. The style of the drawing was different from the previous drawings and after a moment Lucifer realized that the page was loose. He picked it up and swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight of the six golden wings contrasting with the red roses in the setting sun.

"I didn't realize he kept this." Lucifer admitted, the shock clear in his voice. "This was the last thing I drew for him before the war started. I thought for sure he destroyed it."

"There are more. I found a second book in his bag. I think it's yours." Sam said softly, picking up a second book that had been sitting next to him that Lucifer hadn't seen. "The first one is of him."

Lucifer took the book in his hands, surprised that it still existed. "This was his present to me. I thought... Raphael said he had destroyed it."

"Nothing's missing out of it." Sam offered as Lucifer opened the book to the first page. "You really loved him didn't you?"

Lucifer took in the sight of the brunette laying in a bed, half asleep, his six wings laying limply along the bed. Lucifer's eyes took in every curve and line, the messy brown hair, lazy smile, and the gold eyes. He reached up and ran his finger along that smile. With a sigh he closed the book.

"Yeah. Yeah I did." Lucifer said. "It was never my intention to be more then his brother and mentor. He just had a way of worming his way into your heart. The hardest thing I ever did was telling him that I no longer loved him and sent him away. I didn't want him to share my fate. It was better for him to believe I hated him and be free then to be trapped with me a suffering a fate he didn't deserve."

"It's been six months Lucifer." Sam said. "He said he'd come back. Why isn't he back?"

"I wish I could tell you Sam." Lucifer admitted.

"How did he come back last time?"

"I don't know. I wish did. If I knew I'd bring him back for you Sam. I know how much you love him." Lucifer said. "We just need to believe he'll be back. We have to believe in Gabriel."

Sam nodded and broke into fit of harsh sobs at the angel's name, clutching the book in his hands close to his chest. Lucifer sat his own book down and pulled the hunter close to his chest. Sam fought against the Devil's hold trying to get away from him but soon Sam was clinging to the Fallen, burying his face the his plaid shirt. Lucifer held on tight to his vessel letting the young man cry.

Lucifer couldn't help but let his wings out to wrap around the hunter; Sam may not be his vessel anymore but Lucifer still considered Sam to be his. Right now Lucifer was going to make sure that Sam was taken care of. His vessel needed rest and a night without dreams of helping to kill Gabriel. He waited until Sam had cried himself out before picking up the hunter and tucking him into the bed before curling around the human and wrapping him tight in his wings. Right now everything else could wait.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean sighed and walked away from the door. It hurt in more ways then one that Sam refused to open up to him. Hell, it took the Devil himself before Sam would even speak about what he had found. Seeing his brother doubled over in the garage and gasping for breath through his tears had sent a shock straight through him, certain that Sam was injured in some way. He had been half right. Sam was injured and Dean had no idea how to fix wounds to the heart.

Not knowing what else to do Dean had helped Sam into the house and up to his room and that was when he caught sight of the books the younger was holding, figuring out that one was Gabriel's sketchpad. He had recognized the battered cover from the car ride after the angel's wing had been broken. Castiel, having sensed his mate's distress, had appeared followed closely by Michael. The eldest Winchester explained what he had seen and admitted that he had no idea what to do. Michael, having lost his first mate, had gone in to talk to Sam to see if he could help.

Castiel, who was watching from the door, shook his head and decided that he would go out once more and search for Gabriel. Dean had given his mate his blessing and the dark haired angel left in search of the youngest archangel again. Not even ten minutes later Michael had been booted from Sam's room and when Dean tried to go in the door had been slammed in his face. Not knowing what else to do Michael called Lucifer.

The Fallen had become strangely close to Sam since Gabriel's death. Michael said that it was because that even though it had only been a short time, Sam had been Lucifer's vessel and as such having two souls in one body like that left a bond. A very strong one. Much like the way Michael's bond with Adam had progressed. It had been Castiel that pointed out to them they also shared a common love in Gabriel and now both were grieving for him; one for a love that never really ended and one for a love that never really began.

Coming downstairs Dean was met, not by Michael, but Adam, which Dean was only able to tell due to the level of worry on the younger man's face. "How is he?"

"He just cried his heart out again." Dean said. "Where did your other half go?"

"Mike went to go help Cas look. He won't say it but Michael's getting really worried." Adam said. "It's been six months and there's no sign of...you know."

Dean nodded, knowing that Gabriel's name had become a bit of taboo since his death unless you felt up to dealing with a very upset Sam. "I just wish there was more we could do."

"I know." Adam said. "Michael has tried every summoning spell he knows and he's even gone to a couple different angels, Joshua included, but no one seems to know anything or how to find him. I'm beginning to think that maybe he's really-"

"Don't." The hunter said softly. "Just don't Adam. They say that if you say bad things out loud then they come true. I know that it's just superstition but in this case I'd rather not risk it."

Adam nodded. "Good point. Better to be safe then sorry."

"Speaking of sorry I have a case for you boys." Bobby said. "Looks like there's been several signs about hundred miles north from here. One of my contacts says it's a group of demons."

Dean nodded. "Okay. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready to go. Keep an eye on Sammy for me would you Bobby?"

"I won't need to because he'll be going too." The elder hunter said. "The poor kid has been cooped up for months Dean. He needs to get out and start living again."

The eldest Winchester looked at his father figure in disbelief. "Are you nuts Bobby?"

The older man glared at him. "No!"

"You must be unless you were watching a different fight then I was six months ago." Dean growled. "Sam just lost his boyfriend and to make it worse he had to help his boyfriend take his own life! He isn't ready to get back out there yet Bobby! Sam's mind is not in a good place."

"Dean I know you don't want to hear this but it's time for Sam to start moving on." Bobby said simply. "Gabriel is gone. We don't know when or even if he's coming back at this point."

"You heard what he said Bobby. All we have to do is wait for him."

"While we're waiting for Gabriel's grand entrance, Sam is wasting away. He needs to get out and enjoy the little things in life. Gabriel wouldn't want Sam to stay locked in his room mourning for him." The hunter pointed out. "Gabriel loved living. He enjoyed it. He made sure to have fun. He embraced what it meant to be alive. He's be more then upset to see how Sam's fallen apart since he's been gone."

Adam nodded. "He has a point Dean. Maybe we should see about getting Sam out for a little while. A hunt might do him some good. We can take even take our angels just in case. I know Michael would love to let his warrior side out again."

Dean let out a huff. "Fine. As soon as Cas and Michae get back we'll talk to them about it. If they both say yes then I'll talk to Sam."

"This is the best thing for him Dean." Bobby said. "Sam needs some normality in his life. This hunt might just pull him out of his funk."

"Now I can see why John didn't invite me into the life if going demon hunting is what you consider normal." Adam said. "It sucks though. What you guys do is so much better then anything out there in the mundane world. I'd rather help you guys then sit in some boring job."

"Grab a shot gun. There's still time to practice." Dean said. "We'll be out back Bobby. Give us a call when Sam gets up that way I can call Cas."

"You got. Have fun boys."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam quickly moved forward, his demon killing knife held tight in his hand. He felt Lucifer move behind him, making sure to watch their backs. He gave the Devil a tap before he kicked a plastic bucket making it clatter and they ducked behind a stack of crates and waited. Two demons on patrol walked past them drawn to the sound. Sam grabbed the first one and slammed the knife into the back of the demon's head. Lucifer slid his archangel blade right into the demon's heart before pulling it back out and watching the body drop the the ground.

"I can see why you and your brother do this for a living. It's actually quite fun." Lucifer said. "I think I might join you more often when you do this."

Sam gave the Fallen a strange look. "You want to hunt demons?"

"I wasn't always bad Sam. I used to help Michael lead armies. I trained other angels." Lucifer said simply. "Beside it beats being stuck in heaven trying to help Michael straighten Raphael's mess."

Sam shook his head and quickly found the door that led inside. The two quietly made their way into the building, pleased to see Dean, Castiel, and Adam had already made it inside and were on the other side of the building. It looked like everything was going smoothly for once. Dean made a sign to attack on three and Sam nodded. The countdown started but before the eldest Winchester could even make it past one ten more demons appeared to join the twenty that had already been there.

"We lost him." Said one of the new demons.

The leader stepped forward looking quite pissed. "What do you mean you lost him?!"

"We were following him south and then he just stopped. He looked like he got confused and then he just vanished. We tried to follow his trail but it's like he was never there."

"We've been tracking that angel for over a month! How could you just lose him?! Angels aren't hard to miss!" The demon snapped.

"It's not our fault. Maybe someone alerted him or he found out that we were onto him." The messenger said. "Maybe another angel told him."

The leader suddenly spun and the messenger was dead, his throat sliced open. "He doesn't talk to other angels! He's been alone this whole time! He's not going to suddenly have friends!"

"Maybe he saw one of us." Another suggested. "He feels pretty powerful to me."

"Powerful or not I want that angel!"

"How do you expect us to take him down? All angels are armed."

"This one isn't."

"Why don't we just kill him?"

Another demon fell to the floor dead. "I WANT HIM ALIVE!"

Sam looked over at Dean who looked just as confused as he did but Castiel had a grim expression on his face. Looking over at Adam, Sam realized that Michael, who had taken the backseat to let his vessel hunt, had taken over and was listening closely. Turning to his own partner Sam wasn't surprised to see the rage on the Fallen's face.

"I need you to get out there and find that angel! We're going to use him as a way to take over hell and for that I need him in one piece." The demon said turning to face his followers. "Now does anyone else have any stupid questions?"

"Yeah. I do." Dean said. "Who's thirsty?"

The hunter came out of hiding flinging holy water on the closest demon, watching them scream and they began to smoke. Cas followed Dean out stabbing one of the demons going for his mate. That demon never knew what hit it. Michael joined as well, his blade flashing as he took out demon after demon. Lucifer tapped Sam and pointed at the leader who was trying to sneak away. The two ducked around the back and managed to block off the leader's escape route. The demon nearly had a heart attack when he came face to face with the Devil.

"F-Father!" The demon said locking eyes with the Fallen.

Lucifer smirked. "What's this I hear about you going after an angel?"

"We...We were going to capture it. Find a way to steal it's power." The demon said backing up. "We just wanted to get you back on the throne of hell. We were doing this for you, My Lord!"

The snarl Lucifer let out made everyone uncomfortable. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. Despite what you may think I am still an angel; an archangel. As such that makes me big brother to almost every angel out there. Let me tell you right now, child of mine or not, when you threaten my baby brothers and sisters, I get very mad."

The demon's eyes went wide in fear before they shifted past the blonde to land on Sam. "You! You are the reason for this! You turned our Father against his children Sam Winchester! You deserve death and so much more!"

The demon leapt at Sam but was caught around the throat by Lucifer who slammed the demon to the ground. "Lesson two. No one threatens my vessel. He is my soul to protect. I would let you live to tell others but I doubt you'd be smart enough to remember, much less follow, my orders."

"Please...I can! I can do anything you ask!"

"Good. You can die." Lucifer said, his blade finding it's mark under the demon's chin.

Lucifer pulled back and cleaned his blade on the dead demon's shirt. Looking around he realized that the rest of the demons had been taken care of. Dean was praising Adam for a job well done. It seemed that Michael had let his vessel spread his wings a little after all; about time if you asked him. Turning around to check on Sam he was greeted with the broken expression on his vessel's face.

"Sam?" Lucifer asked watching those green eyes lift from the demon to him. "He was right. If it hadn't been for you I would still be in the Cage. You helped him reach out to us and that helped us get free. I have changed Sam. I'm almost back to the angel I used to be and for that I can't thank you enough. I have my family back because of you."

Sam gave him a weak smile and he returned it. A screech rang out and the group turned to find a female demon standing on the stairs leading to the second level of the factory. She glared at them and began screaming in a different tongue. Dean looked at Castiel who just shook his head, he did understand her either. Lucifer however was chuckling at her screams. She glared at Lucifer and let out an evil smile. She raised her hand and let out a burst of power. The Devil vanished and reappeared, stabbing the woman before throwing her body over the railing.

"Sam move!" Dean shouted.

The demon's power had hit the heavy metal crates the were stacked next to Sam. The younger Winchester stilled as the metal containers began to tip. He was frozen, there was no way that he was going to be able to move in time. A heavy weight slammed into Sam from the left and knocked him clear of the boxes and a heavy weight fell on him as he landed. The metal crates smashed into the ground behind him with a loud crash.

Sam was stunned by the impact but he felt the weight move off him and hands began checking him over. There was a wave of warm angelic healing energy that passed over him and then he was firmly pulled to his feet. He saw Dean, Castiel, Adam, and Lucifer staring at him and realized that the hands hadn't left his arm. Someone who was not part of his family had just saved him.

Turning he was greeted with a worried face framed by blonde hair that was a bit shorter then he remembered it being. Taking a minute he took stock of the much shorter man standing before him and realized that his eyes weren't deceiving him. The only thing that wasn't the same were his eyes. The weren't the same color he remembered them being. Before where those eyes had been a brilliant gold, these eyes were duller with flecks of hazel in them.

That warm hand held his hand a bit tighter, not like how Sam was staring at him in shock. "Sam are you okay? Did I miss anything?"

Sam pulled his hand free and pulled back and landed a solid open handed slap against the man's face, sending him tumbling to the ground. The man let out an 'oof' as he hit the ground. Rolling over he wiped his mouth pleased to see there was no blood. The man looked up at Sam with a mixture of hurt and confusion on his face.

"I'm not sure I deserved that." Gabriel said softly.


	12. Scattered Memories

**Chapter 12: Scattered Memories**

Gabriel sat nervously on the couch in the Singer house. Michael was talking quietly about him with the older human. Castiel was standing next to a slightly younger human, close enough to touch and judging by the looks they kept shoot each other, were having a silent conversation that only they could hear. Then on the far side of the room, as far away from him as they could get, were Sam and Lucifer. He risked a glance at them and realized that they were both glaring at him. He nervously ran his nail along the inside of his wrist feeling the bite of pain.

"Stop that Gabriel." Michael snapped.

Gabriel flushed and ducked his head; he should have known that Michael was watching. "Sorry." He muttered, reaching for the tea he had been given.

Gabriel downed his mostly cold tea, a bit surprised to taste the holy water in it. He frowned and glanced at the cup before setting it aside. He wasn't sure why his brothers and Sam were treating him so strangely. Sure he was having some problems but he was still himself. At least he thought he was still himself. He'd have to talk to his brothers about it. Looking up he gave Sam and Lucifer a smile only to have both of them glare at him and he felt his heart sink.

"This was a mistake." Gabriel whispered to himself.

"Gabriel?" Michael called out. "What's wrong?"

Gabriel stood and headed toward the door. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have-"

"How long have you been back?" Sam asked coldly.

Gabriel turned to look at him. "What?"

"How long have you been back Gabriel?" Sam asked coldly.

The youngest archangel frowned. "I've been back a while but there's-"

"So what? You came back and decided 'Oh let see how long we can make Sam suffer for?'" Sam asked angrily.

Gabriel shook his head. "Sam it's not like that. There are things that-"

"Can it you feathered asshole." The young man next to Castiel snapped. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you a beat down."

Gabriel glared. "Maybe because I don't know you."

The guy let out a huff. "Look it's time to stop channeling your Trickster side and start channeling the angel side. This a low blow even for you Gabe."

Gabriel let out a sigh and ran a hand through his shorter hair. "Okay. I need you to listen to me me okay, Big Boy? I. Don't. Know. YOU! How much clearer can I make that?"

Lucifer sat up straighter at that. "Gabriel...Who is standing next to Michael?"

"I don't know." Gabriel said as he turned to look at the two before turning back to Lucifer, his expression a bit lost. "I'm supposed to know him aren't I?"

"Alright, let try again." Lucifer said, his expression darkening. "My last vessel that you remember. Describe him."

"Black hair. Tall and lean. He had green eyes." The archangel said without hesitation.

"And Michael?"

"Dark brown hair. He was a bit on the buff side and had blue eyes. He favored blue eyes." Gabriel said glancing at the First Born. "Something that I see hasn't changed."

"What is the last thing you can remember?" Michael asked, watching his younger brother carefully. "The last clear memory."

The blonde frowned. "I was fighting. I remember fighting and it felt wrong. I felt wrong. I got hurt and I remember activating the the spell but I realized too late that something was wrong. Something was interfering with it. That's what took so long."

"Spell?" Michael asked. "What spell?"

"His spell of resurrection." Castiel said. "Gabriel told me about it in case the worst should happen. He said it was an old spell. The same one he used after the hotel after Lucifer ended him."

Gabriel's expression was pained, and he looked more like a child that didn't understand why he wasn't loved, as he turned to Lucifer. "You killed me?"

Lucifer looked away. "I'm sorry Gabby."

"Don't call me that!" Gabriel snapped before he stumbled, putting a hand to his head. "Not again...Not now..."

"Gabe?" Sam called watching his struggle.

"It hurts." Gabriel whimpered, dropping to his knees.

Sam, despite how angry he was, came forward and wrapped his arms around the archangel. "What hurts? What's wrong?"

Gabriel suddenly looked up his eyes locking with Sam's and they shifted the gold reappearing in them. "Sam? Sam how did I get here? Where's-" Gabriel shook his head and blinked the gold faded out and became more hazel once more.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yeah?" The angel seemed just a confused.

"Lucifer!" Sam said turning to the Devil. "His eyes. They keep changing color. They were just gold but now they're hazel."

"That's not surprising." Michael said. "Resurrection spells are tricky at best. If Gabriel has used them before then I'm actually not surprised that something went wrong this time. Looks like his memory has fragmented. Thankfully it's the most common problem."

"Not the point Michael. Most likely Crowley's spell of servitude interfered because I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume it was still active when Gabriel cast his own spell." Lucifer said. "Since that's the issue let's make sure that my pet isn't making this harder then it should be. He could even be blocking Gabriel's memories from returning. Is that okay with everyone else?"

"As much as I don't like the bastard go ahead." Dean said.

Lucifer nodded and turned to Sam, who was still kneeling next to Gabriel. The youngest archangel seemed confused by the situation and honestly the Devil couldn't blame him. Sam looked back at Gabriel before looking back to Lucifer with a nod. Satan waited until Sam pulled Gabriel to his feet and away from the center of the room before summoning his pet.

"Pet. Come." Lucifer said with a snap, watching as a very irate Crowley appeared.

"Yes Master?" The demon bit out.

"I want to talk." Lucifer said.

"Shit!" Sam had both arms around Gabriel, holding tight onto the squirming archangel, who was trying his best to get to Crowley.

"You sick bastard!" Gabriel screamed at the King of Hell.

Crowley turned his brown eyes to the angel and a grin spilt his face. "Hello Gabriel. I was wondering when I'd see you again."

The blonde surged forward, despite the hold on his hunter had on him, and managed to do what he wanted. Gabriel had an evil smile on his face as his kick connected, getting the demon right between the legs. Crowley went down with a howl of pain, doubling over and glaring at the blonde. The rest of the room, save for Lucifer, was in shock.

"You little feathered bastard!" Crowley snapped.

"That's what you get for raping me you bastard!" The angel spat. "Be grateful I don't have a blade on me or I'd cut them off!"

Michael came over and helped Sam get a better grip on his younger brother before moving him towards the stairs. "Come on Gabriel. Let Lucifer do what he needs to."

"No! I'm not finished with him yet! Michael let me go!" Gabriel demanded as he was led up the stairs. "Lucifer! Lucifer please!"

Lucifer didn't answer but kept his eyes trained on Crowley, who was still on the floor in pain. Demon or not getting hit in the jewels by a pissed off archangel was still going to hurt. Honestly if Gabriel asked, he'd let his little brother have all the revenge he wanted on the demon. Crowley looked up to see the Devil giving him a smug smile.

"Happy to see me in pain?"

Lucifer let out a chuckle. "Ecstatic."

"So I assume you summoned me for a reason other then to get my bollacks busted." The Scotsman said. "Unless you just felt like being cruel."

"That wasn't cruel. That was your just desserts for hurting Gabe like that." Dean said. "And if Lucifer wasn't holding your leash we'd be doing a lot worse to you then just that. Maybe like a dildo made from salt with some holy water lube."

The Hell King turned to glare at the hunter. "You think you're so funny don't you?"

"Enough." Lucifer said, his smile growing as the demon's mouth snapped shut. "I want you to tell me in exact detail what spell you used on Gabriel's blood and feathers. Depending on how detailed your answer is, depends on me letting Dean have his way."

Crowley swallowed hard as the hunter smiled. "Okay. I'll tell you everything."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Why did you do that?" Gabriel asked as Michael burned runes into the walls of the room he was in. "I wasn't done with him!"

"I was wondering if you had remembered what he did." Michael said as he finished the runes and stood in the doorway. "I hoped you hadn't."

"I don't...I don't remember him raping me but I know he did." Gabriel said with a glare. "You want to know how I know? Because I remember his face as he stood over me."

Michael's face became pained. "Gabriel please don't."

"I remember being in pain. It burned like holy fire."

"Gabriel please." Michael was beginning to look ill.

"I remember his voice telling me how good I was."

"Gabriel..."

"His exact words were 'You feel incredible! So tight and hot!'"

"Enough Gabriel!" Michael snapped, startling the younger angel. "Don't you think I feel enough guilt over this? To know that not only could I not save you from that bastard but I had to watch as you took your own life right in front of me! Do you know how much it hurts to know that I am supposed to protect you and I failed you again?!"

Gabriel was silent, his eyes wide with a hint of fear in them as he stepped back and into Sam, haven forgotten the hunter in his anger. "Michael...I'm...I'm...I didn't-"

"Just stay here." Michael said, the anger draining from him. "I'll let you out later. Once Lucifer is done. Just...Do as you're told for once Little One."

Gabriel was speechless as he watched his older brother place a hand on the frame of the door and inscribe the last runes needed. With a sad smile Michael turned away and headed back downstairs. It took the youngest archangel a few seconds to realize what had just happened. He went to the doorway and tried to touch the it only to pull back as the spell burned his fingers.

"Michael! Michael you can't just leave me in here! I'm not your prisoner you ass!" Gabriel shouted before heaving a sigh and practically throwing himself on the bed. "Stupid Michael."

Sam shook his head, not surprised by Gabriel's childish behavior, but also recognizing that it was different then before. It seemed that Gabriel's mindset was stuck back when he was younger, as he was actively calling for both his brothers and seemed to trust them completely. Sam watched as the archangel rolled over and his eyes caught sight of the books sitting on the table. He crawled over the bed to get to the books but Sam was quicker and scooped up both of them.

"Those don't belong to you." Gabriel said with a frown.

"Lucifer said I could look through his." Sam said, fingering the worn leather.

"And what about mine? Did he say you could look through mine too?" Gabriel asked, his eyes flicking from the book to Sam's face.

"No. I found them when I was cleaning." Sam admitted. "I wasn't going to look at them but I dropped yours and it opened. I never realized that you drew pictures of me. I knew you drew because you did it whenever you had the chance but you never showed me any of your work."

Gabriel gave him a funny look. "Really? I don't see why I wouldn't."

With a sigh Sam held out the blonde's book to him. "Here. It's yours after all. I had no right to look at it."

Gabriel took the book and opened it, flipping through a few pages in the front. Confusion flashed in those hazel eyes as they landed on some of the pictures. Going further he found a few more that he did recognize but most were drawing blanks in his mind. It was clearly all done in his hand so that meant that these people and places meant something to him. He just wished he could remember what. Flipping a few more pages he finally came to one of Sam. It was of his hunter, the human's expression looking completely heartbroken.

"I don't remember this one." Gabriel said, turning it so Sam could see.

Sam recognized the setting of the picture. "I had just finally caught up to you after spending six months chasing you."

"What for?" Gabriel asked curiously.

The archangel pulled away from Sam and for a moment the hunter was curious as to his actions. The blonde moved into a more comfortable position on the bed and then motioned for Sam to join him on the bed. Deciding to humor the angel, he joined him, surprised when Gabriel curled up against his chest and laid the book open on his lap so they both could see it.

"So what were you chasing me for?" Gabriel asked.

"I..." Sam paused and swallowed hard as that memory still hurt a bit. "I was trying to get you to bring my brother Dean back to life. You spent a hundred Tuesdays killing him and then when you promised me it would be over he died and I chased you down to ask for you to send me back so I could save him. This was when you agreed to do it. You weren't happy but you did it. You told me once that you only gave in because it right then that you realized you loved me."

"Sounds like I became a bit of a dick." The angel said with a smile as he flipped the page to show Sam and Dean bunkered down behind a table. "What about this?"

"This was right before you faced down Lucifer to try and save us and help us stop the apocalypse. That was the night you died. Lucifer killed you." Sam said. "You said that it was the first time in a long time that you had any hope."

"So not only was I dick but I was a hopeless dick." Gabriel said with a shake of his head, as he flipped to the next page. "How about this one?"

As Sam began to explain the next picture he finally realized what Gabriel was doing. If what the First Born had said was true about Gabriel's memories being scattered then this was nothing more then him trying to get them back. Maybe by going over these with him, he could help his boyfriend get his memories back. It wasn't much but it was a start. He'd already lost out on six months with his angel.

"I...I remember this." Gabriel said suddenly as they turned to another page.

It was one of Sam, dressed in a pair of slacks and a gray v-neck sweater. He was smiling and playing with the bracelet around his wrist. He looked happy and relaxed, a plate of half finished dessert in front of him. His face was cast in candlelight and behind him was a night sky and a full moon. Sam also remembered this night all too well.

"This is one of favorite memories." Sam admitted. "I didn't realized you drew it."

"We...this was a date between us." Gabriel said. "It was...It was special though. I gave you something though. Something special. What was it?"

Sam smiled and reached up and ran his fingers through the angel's much shorter hair. "That was the night you asked to court me. You took me out to a carnival, made me go on rides. You tried to make me hurl on the tea cup ride."

"We...The beach...We walked along the beach at sunset. We held hands and walked barefoot letting the water wash over us." Gabriel said, his eyes lighting up and more gold appearing in them. "Then I took you out to a movie. After that we had dinner. I gave you my feather as we laid under the stars. We were in a field and...it rained?"

"Close." Sam said with a smile. "It was a shower but of a different kind. There was a meteor shower. You gave me your feather then. After that we kissed."

"Just kissing?" Gabriel asked. "Seems a bit slow for me."

"You were going slow because of me." The hunter said softly. "I've never been with a guy. You said you'd go slow for me. We've been dating for a year."

Gabriel closed the book and looked up at Sam, his eyes bright and curious as he sat it on the table next to Lucifer's book. "Tell me?"

"Alright. Well it started at this collage. You were there and you were playing the part of a Trickster, Loki." Sam explained.

"A Trickster huh?" Gabriel asked. "I always did love pranks."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lucifer sighed as he made his way up the stairs. Three hours wasted talking to Crowley and it all amounted to nothing. How was he supposed to look his younger brother in the eyes and tell him that he had no way of fixing his memories? That for now they were completely lost to him? It was bad enough that he had already let his younger brother down enough in the past so why did it have to keep happening now when all he wanted to do was make things right?

Stopping outside the door to Sam's room Lucifer frowned as he felt the warding for the room. Shaking his head with a growl he cursed Michael under his breath. The First Born had told him that he had gotten Gabriel to stay in the room with Sam but neglected to mention that he had done so by locking the younger angel in. Placing his hand on the door to undo the runes he realized that Michael had tweaked the spell so that it only effected Gabriel. It seemed that Michael feared that the Fourth Born would run off if given the slightest chance. With that in mind he left up the warding. Even with Crowley on a tight leash it always paid to be better safe then sorry.

Taking a deep breath Lucifer slowly turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. Sticking his head in he was surprised by the sight that greeted him. Sam was laying on the bed with one arm wrapped around Gabriel. Gabriel was pressed up against the hunter as close as he could get, his hand fisted tightly into the hunter's shirt. Sam's green eyes opened and looked down at the sleeping archangel before flicking up to the Devil. The younger Winchester gave him a smile and motioned for him to come closer.

Lucifer crept in slowly and came to a stop next to the bed. He reached out and gently ran his knuckles over his younger brother's cheek carefully. Gabriel looked so much younger when he was asleep. Pulling back he snapped his fingers and the two were dressed for bed, with Gabriel in his green silk boxers and Sam in a pair of gray sleep pants and matching tank. Another snap had them both tucked in comfortably in the bed. Sam gave him a grateful smile in return.

As he started to leave Lucifer's blue eyes caught sight of the books on the table. With a smile he picked up his book and began flipping through it. He finally stopped on a blank page and turned to face the bed, summoning a chair as he did so. Sitting down he summoned what he would need and made himself comfortable. Looking up he was startled to find Sam watching him with a smile. Giving him a nod his vessel settled in get some rest. With a happy sigh Lucifer put pencil to paper for the first time in several thousand years. It seemed only right that his first picture would be of the two that he had come to care most about in this world.


	13. The Aftermath of Dying

**Chapter 13: The Aftermath of Dying**

"What was the question again?"

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face as he let out a frustrated noise. "The spell you used. The one that brought you back to life. Do you remember it?"

"I guess that really depends." Gabriel asked eyeing the hunter's gun that was sitting next to him. "If I say no are you going to threaten me again?"

"Do you remember or not?" Dean snapped.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it comes and goes? My mind is not some book that I can just open up and poke around in." Gabriel snapped back. "Try being me for a minute. We'll see how well you like it when you can't remember bupkes."

Dean threw down his book. "Why did I agree to help again?"

Castiel looked up from his own book. "Because Sam has what Lucifer called 'puppy dog eyes'. Judging from what I have seen it is a powerful weapon indeed. I still do not understand why they are called that. Sam's eyes do not come from a dog."

Gabriel snorted before dissolving into full blown laughter. "Wow. You really are adorable."

Castiel blinked. "Why am I adorable?"

The blonde just shook his head. "Just go with it Cassie. It makes you more appealing."

"Okay. Let's try a different approach." Bobby said grabbing a pen. "You said that the last thing you remember clearly was fighting?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. I was in a lot of pain."

"So you were fighting and in pain. You felt yourself become fatally wounded. That was when you activated the spell right?" The eldest hunter asked, jotting down what he had been told.

The blonde frowned. "I think so. I remember my blade-" Gabriel paused his head tilting a bit. "I...Did I stab myself?" He asked looking a bit lost.

Castiel nodded. "You gave your archangel blade to Sam to use as a last resort in should we have failed. We were very close to succeeding before Crowley decided to stop playing fair."

Gabriel's frown grew. "So I killed myself?"

"To protect Sam." Castiel confirmed.

"Sam..." The archangel whispered, his expression forlorn.

"Great now he's moping." Dean mutter throwing his hands up.

"I'm not moping!" The archangel snapped. "You can't even begin to understand how hard this is me when I can't even-"

Gabriel suddenly cut himself off and looked at the ground, his mood going from angry to upset in the blink of an eye. Lucifer and Michael had assured them that mood swings were perfectly natural in the youngest archangel's condition, his memories dictating how he acted. It was Michael that said that at the moment Gabriel was acting the way he had before Lucifer's Fall, back when everything was right between them. Dean was not pleased to find out that they were dealing with the angelic equivalent of a teenage archangel.

"What's wrong now?" Dean asked. "Talk to us."

"If I do then you can't tell Sam." The blonde said softly. "He can never know."

Dean felt his chest tighten with worry. "Okay. I promise we won't tell Sam."

Gabriel nodded and sat down on the couch between Dean and Castiel, his expression heartbroken. "I don't really remember him."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked pulling a flinch from the angel. "What do you mean you don't remember him? You act like you do."

"I tried to explain it when you first brought me back here but he was just so mad that he didn't want to hear me out." The blonde explained with a sigh. "No one did. Everyone was mad at me."

Castiel reached out and took his brother's hand in his own. "We were mad because we spent six months searching for you because you promised to return to us."

"I didn't know." Gabriel admitted. "After I woke up everything was blurry. I was lucky I knew my own name."

"If you don't remember Sam then how did you know his name?" Dean asked suspiciously. "How come he was the only one whose name you seemed to remember?"

Gabriel was silent, emotions passing over his face almost to quickly to be read.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way." Bobby said suddenly. "Gabriel why don't you tell us what you remember from when you first woke up? Start from there until now. Sound good?"

Gabriel nodded. "I can do that. It might be a long story though."

Bobby pulled out a tape recorder. "Take your time."

Gabriel nodded. "Okay. Just...Hold on to your questions until I'm done. If you stop me I might not want to finish."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _"SAM!"_

 _Hazel eyes snapped open drawing in panicked gulps of air. Everything hurt. His chest was burning both from lack of air and something else that he couldn't remember. His stomach churned in pain and he rolled over and vomited, feeling the burn as only bile came up. Once he was done he pushed himself away from the mess and crawled towards the wall where he laid, shivering, the concrete ice cold against his bare flesh._

 _"Sam..." He cried softly. "Sam? Who..."_

 _Taking a moment to relax, the pain began to slowly fade away. Who was Sam and why was he screaming for him? Was he Sam? No. He shook himself and some of the fog he was in seemed to lift. He wasn't Sam. He was Gabriel. He was an angel. An archangel. One of four brothers. He was the youngest. Michael was the oldest followed by Lucifer and then Raphael. So then who was Sam?_

 _Sitting up he looked around and after moment of inspection, figured out that he was in some kind of cellar. How did he get here? Sitting up he took stock over his body and noticed a fading red mark in the center of his chest. Had he been hurt? Thinking back he could remember pain. Yes, he was hurt because he had been fighting. Fighting what though was now the question._

 _A shiver ran through him and he pushed himself to his feet, noticing that he was shaky but stable. Going over to the stairs he had noticed, he slowly made his way up frowning when he came to the door. The door was locked from the inside. Glancing back down at the cellar he wondered if maybe he had run down here to hide from the fight. Maybe his attacker was on the other side of the door? Shaking his head he realized that he didn't feel threatened. He felt safe._

 _Unbolting the door he stepped out into a, thankfully, much warmer room. It was a small cabin with a bed on one side of the room opposite a fireplace that had a large fire burning in it. At the other end of the room was a kitchen with a door next to it. A partially open second door revealed a small closed off bathroom opposite the kitchen and next to the cellar he just came out of. Seeing a dresser next to the bed he opened it and began pulling out clothes and pulling them all. He could only guess they were his as everything was in his size._

 _Once dressed he sat on the bed trying to get his scattered thoughts in order. The good new was that he knew who and what he was. The bad news was that he could barely remember anything else. Knowing that sitting there wasn't going to help anything he began looking around the cabin hoping it would have something that would help. It took nearly twenty minutes of searching, not counting the five spent in the bathroom staring at a face he didn't recognize in the mirror, but he finally did find one thing. A picture of a house with an address. Knowing he had nothing to lose he decided to go._

 _When he arrived at the house he was shocked to find that not only did it sit on a lay line, but he wasn't affected by the energies. How long had he stayed here for that to happen? Going inside he was amazed to find that his Grace covered the place. This must be his home; too bad he didn't remember it. Deciding to start in the living room he was greeted by the sight of the whole back wall being nothing more then a glass wall the was facing the ocean. At least he had good taste._

 _Stepping a bit further in the room he found a couple pictures sitting on the mantel. One was of a dark haired man in a trench coat sitting next to himself with much longer hair. The dark haired man was glaring at him while he held two giant ice cream cones, one of them half devoured. That didn't make sense. He was an angel. He didn't need to eat. He leaned in a bit closer and stared at the dark haired man before the truth hit him. He knew the man! It was his younger brother. The one he had led along the beach one night._

 _"Don't step on that fish Castiel." Gabriel muttered as the memory came to him. "Castiel..."_

 _Moving onto the next picture it was of Castiel with a tall rough looking brunette. Castiel had a smile playing on his lips as he stared at the other. The man was also smiling but his eyes were drawn to the giant slice of pie that was sitting in front of him. They both looked happy. It was then that he noticed that the two were holding hands._

 _Shaking is head he drew a blank. He didn't know this man but if there was a picture of him then he must be important. Or maybe he was important to him because he was important to Castiel? Rubbing his eyes he sighed; this was giving him a headache. All he was doing was ending up with more questions and no answers. Turning to the next picture his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide before he grabbed the picture and held it close._

 _"Sam..."_

 _Gabriel wasn't sure how he knew it but he was certain that the man he was looking at was Sam. It was him and a tall brunette sitting at a table in a restaurant. It looked like they were near water and it was dark. The remains of dessert were sitting before them. There was a smile on Sam's face and his green eyes were sparkling with happiness. Surprisingly his own expression matched. Setting the picture back down he noticed a long strip of six pictures laying next to the frame. Glancing over it he saw that it was him and Sam making faces and goofing off but the last picture was of them kissing._

 _Setting the pictures back down, Gabriel glanced around, taking in how neat everything was. It seemed like no one really lived here. Maybe this house was just a safe haven for him when he needed to be alone? Maybe he had a life with Sam, Castiel, and the other man somewhere else. Were they even missing him? He wasn't going to find his answers here that was for sure. Taking another look around Gabriel realized that even if he couldn't find his answers here, he could still make sure he was prepared._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Gabriel left the dinner with a smile, placing the picture of Sam back into his pocket. Four months of serching and he finally had a lead. One of the waitresses had recognized Sam. Even better he finally had a last name. Sam best part was she even heard him say that he was headed to Suiox Falls. Sure he could have just used his Grace to find out everything but where was the fun in that? Besides, it was enjoyable traveling and seeing the world. The only annoyance was that. The demons that had been following him since he left North Dakota._

 _Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble he started towards the bus station only to pause. Something was wrong. He could feel the Grace of his brothers. Taking a moment to hone in he realized that it was Michael, Lucifer, and Castiel. If Castiel was here then there was a good chance that he could take him to Sam, provided that Sam still wanted to see him. Frowning at that thought he spread his wings and headed for his brothers._

 _When he arrived he was shocked. To say he was surprised at finding them all fighting together was an understatement. Not knowing how they would react to seeing him, he ducked behind some large crates. He watched as Lucifer took out a demon that had been threatening Sam and listened with confusion as Lucifer praised Sam for what he did. Turning him back into the angel he was? Had his family back? A cage? What had he missed? What wasn't he remembering?_

 _A female demon appeared and began screaming threats. Gabriel stared hard. He was certain he had never heard the language she was speaking and yet he understood every word she said. She was yelling at Lucifer and calling him a traitor. She said he was going against everything that he had stood for and that he was betraying the very children that he created. When his older brother didn't seemed fazed by it she had attacked._

 _Gabriel's heart nearly stopped as he watched the crates behind Sam start to fall. There was no way that Sam would be able to move in time. Without thinking he flung himself at Sam, slamming hard into him and sending them both to the ground just at the crates fell in the exact spot they had just been. With panic gripping him as Sam didn't get up he healed him and helped pull him to his feet. When Sam turned and just stared at him he became even more worried._

 _"Sam are you okay? Did I miss something?" Gabriel asked, his grip grow a bit tighter._

 _Sam pulled away from him and he let him, thinking maybe his grip was hurting him. Instead he was shocked when Sam pulled back and slapped him hard. Gabriel let out an 'oof' as he hit the ground shocked by blow. He rolled over and wiped his mouth confused as to why Sam was acting like this. Wasn't he happy to see him? Or was it something else? Well at least there was one thing he was sure of._

 _"I'm not sure I deserved that." Gabriel said softly._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam turned off the recorder and stared at the little silver device as if it were the source of all his problems. Gabriel didn't remember him. His angel didn't remember him but he wanted to. That was obvious. The only question he had now was how was he going to take this? He could just forget that he ever heard it and try to move on or he could confront the angel and ask him what the hell he was thinking with keeping something like this from him.

Shaking his head he grabbed the recorder and slid it into his jacket pocket. Picking up the bag of guns he left the garage headed back into the house. When he came in he was greeted by the smell of a home cooked meal and the sight of Lucifer in the kitchen wearing a tasteful black 'kiss the cook' apron. Sam raised an eyebrow at the sight but wisely said nothing as the Devil turned to glare at him.

"Smells great." Sam said. "Need any help?"

"No." Lucifer said, his tone clipped. "Do me a favor though please. Don't ever let Michael go shopping alone with Adam ever again. As soon as this dinner in done I am taking this horrid apron out back and burning it."

"I think it looks good on you. They could have gotten you something much worse." Sam said. "Where's Gabriel?"

"Sleeping on the couch." Lucifer said pointing with his spoon. "He had a sit down with Bobby about the spell and him telling everything left him with a massive headache and his nose started bleeding again so I made him lay down. Castiel and Michael went to get some medicine for him and I sent your brother and Bobby to the store for a few more things I needed."

Sam eyed the Devil. "You planned this."

Lucifer shrugged. "I did. Now go wake him and talk. You've got a half hour."

The hunter gave the Fallen a half smile and ducked out of the kitchen, not surprised when Lucifer closed it off behind him. Going over to the couch he looked down at the sleeping angel, taking in the slight bags under his eyes, the paleness of his skin, and the traces of blood near his nose. Sighing he reached out and ran his fingers through the angel's shorter hair, watching as he began to stir, his hazel eyes slowly opening.

"Sam?"

The hunter gave him a soft smile. "Yeah. I'm back."

The angel sat up and reached for him. "Good. I wanted to talk to you about something. You had me make a promise right? To talk to you first about any problems concerning us. That happened right?"

Sam nodded not sure where this was going. "Yeah. You promised right before you were taken."

"I have something to tell you." Gabriel said, looking at his hands.

Sam noticed that the angel was digging his nail deep into the inside of his wrist and quickly took the angel's hands in his own to stop him. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I...Sam I..." Gabriel swallowed hard and took a shaky breath. "I don't remember you." He whispered. "I know you're important to me but I can't remember but...I promise I'll remember if you just give me some time. I know I will. Just...I don't want to have to leave. I'll do whatever you ask but please don't send me away."

Sam felt like he was just punched in the stomach at the angel's words. "Send you away? Gabe what makes you think I'm going to send you away?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling." Gabriel whispered. "I just had this fear that you would get mad and sent me away because I was hiding this."

Sam pulled the archangel close and gently kissed him. Gabriel tensed under him but slowly relaxed allowing Sam to deepen the kiss. After a few moments in which their tongues dueled, Sam slowly pulled away. The hunter smiled at the look on the angel's face. His eyes were wide and he had a half smile on his face.

"Wow..."

"I said the same thing the first time we kissed." Sam admitted. "My first time kissing a guy."

"If it makes you feel better...You are the only person I can remember kissing." Gabriel said with a chuckle. "Can we do it again?"

Sam leaned in and kissed the angel again. Gabriel's hands went to is chest hesitantly before he seemed to gain confidence. Those warm hands traveled up his chest, to his shoulders and finally settled around his neck. Sam smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the angel's waist and pulled him from the couch and manhandled him to the floor, their kiss never breaking.

"I said for the two of you to talk. Not to try and remove each other's tonsils with your tongues." Came Lucifer's scolding voice. "If you don't want any of our brothers to catch you making out then I suggest you either knock it off or move it upstairs. Dean and Bobby are back and Michael, Adam, and Castiel will be here in a few moments."


	14. Talks and Nightmares

**Chapter 14: Talks and Nightmares**

Michael hesitated outside the door to Sam's room. He reached up to knock only to pause and lower his hand. Why was he even doing this? What was the point? It wasn't like Gabriel remembered what happened. If anything he was better off not knowing. Turning away from the door he headed back for the stairs. This could wait another day.

^Aren't you a warrior Mike?^ Adam asked.

"Yes. I am heaven's best warrior." Michael replied. "Why do you ask?"

^Because I've seen braver cowards.^

Michael let out a growl. "I have faced countless battles and fought many demons. I have never run from a battle."

^And yet you are running from your unarmed younger brother.^ Adam said with a chuckle. ^If I didn't know any better I'd say you looked like that door was the scariest thing you'd ever seen.^

"Adam the things I did to Gabriel are a shame that I will always bare. Also knowing now the things that I do just makes them worse."

^You mean finding out about what Raphael did?^ Adam asked curiously.

"It's a start." Michael said softly. "There are other things as well Adam. Things that I need to apologize for that he will never understand at this moment and once he does he may very well go back to hating me."

"Like what exactly?" Gabriel asked.

Michael turned, his heart pounding. "Gabriel..."

"You want to talk right?" The youngest asked; his hair was tousled and he was wearing a shirt that had to be at least three sizes to big for him and a pair topaz colored silk boxers. "Otherwise you wouldn't be outside the door to Sam's room at two in the morning talking to yourself."

"I was talking to Adam." Michael said defensively.

"He's your vessel. It still counts as talking to yourself." Gabriel said with a smile before it faded. "Did I do something wrong Michael?"

"What? No! What makes you think that?"

Gabriel let out a sigh and turned away. "I think that because whenever I catch you looking at me, all I can see is bile green regret."

The First Born could have kicked himself for being so stupid. All angels could sense energy as easily as breathing. When Gabriel had become a healer their Father had taught him something a little different. The Fourth Born could see energy. When Michael had asked their Father how wise it was to let Gabriel have such a dangerous gift he had simply been told that for Gabriel to be the best healer possible he had to see the hurt as well as sense it. As it got stronger over time it had advanced into Gabriel seeing not only the colors of energy but he was also able to read the emotions that came with the colors. It also made shielding ones emotions from the youngest archangel completely useless. Having been away from Gabriel for so long Michael had forgotten he could do it.

"Gabriel what I regret isn't something that you did." Michael said. "It's something that I did and when I look at you I regret not telling you about it sooner. When things in heaven fell apart I made even worse mistakes concerning you and I never got to apologize for them."

"I take it that Lucifer has those same regrets too?" Gabriel asked turning those hazel eyes back to him. "He said he killed me. Is that what he regrets?"

"I can't speak for him; only for myself." The First Born admitted. "I do have a lot of regret. Like not remembering that family should come first. Or that as your big brother I should have been protecting you and instead I managed to condemn you."

Those hazel eyes were confused. "How did you condemn me Michael? From what Sam told me I left heaven."

The blonde nodded. "You did. You faked your death and ran after then fighting beame too intense. I know you, Little One, and I know your tricks. I knew you were still alive somewhere. In my anger I told all of heaven that if you were ever to return that you were to be put to death as punishment for abandoning us."

Gabriel's face became pained. "So not only did Lucifer kill me, but you wanted me dead too?"

Michael took a step forward, wanting nothing more then to take away his brother's pain, but it was hard to do when you were the cause of that same pain. "Gabriel it wasn't like that. At the time I was angry. I was mad at Lucifer for Falling, mad at Raphael for encouraging us to fight, and mad at you for running instead of staying and fighting."

Gabriel gave him a weak smile. "You and Lucifer may have trained me to be a warrior but my heart was never in it. I'm a healer. Seeing you fight...It hurt. The pain became worse when I realized that I couldn't heal the rift in our family. I guess I'm the failure."

"Never. You were right Gabriel. We shouldn't have been fighting." Michael said, slowly moving closer in case Gabriel spooked. "We were a family. I'd like us to be one again, if that's still a possibility."

"A family..." The Fourth Born whispered.

"Yes. I want us to be happy again. To forget all the pain and hurt we've caused each other." Michael said, taking another step. "I want my brothers back. Do you think that we can have that happen?"

The smaller blonde shrugged. "What makes you think it'll work? From what Sam's told me our fighting got pretty bad and nothing would change your mind. What's to stop that from happening again?"

"If it happens again then this time we'll try to work it out instead of letting it come to blows. You have my word." Michael promised.

Gabriel was silent for a moment and his face turned into a mask of confusion. "I guess we can... Families fight. That's...That's what they do. It's how..."

Michael startled as Gabriel began quoting his words back to him. "Gabriel are you alright?"

The youngest nearly jumped out of his skin and his confused gold eyes turned to is eldest brother. "Michael? How...How did I get here? Sam? Where's Sam? I need to protect him from Crowley! He-"

Gabriel's knees gave out and Michael rushed forward and caught him, carefully lowering him to the ground. "Gabriel!"

"My...head..."

The First Born carefully held his younger brother in his arms and cupped his chin so he could look into his eyes, hoping to see the gold still in them. Michael was shocked to discover the blood streaming from his nose once more. Looking into his eyes Michael could see the gold warring with the hazel before his eyes rolled and Gabriel slipped into unconsciousness. The First Born gave his younger brother a gentle shake to try and wake him and when that didn't work he appeared downstairs and laid his brother on the couch.

"Lucifer! Lucifer! Get out here!" Michael hissed, not wanting to alert the whole house. "Gabriel needs you!"

Lucifer appeared, he was covered in a fine layer of dirt and looked like he had taken a bad fall but his eyes were locked on Gabriel. "What happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Michael said taking in his brother's disheveled state.

"I was looking through some of the tomes about resurrection spells." Lucifer said. "I was trying to find a way to help Gabriel."

"We were talking about trying to be a family again. He began quoting me. The exact words that I said to him during our fight. His eyes turned to gold and he recognized me. He knew who I was, he knew who Sam was, and he knew who Crowley was. He said that he needed to protect Sam from Crowley then his nose started bleeding again and he passed out." Michael explained. "Can you help him?"

The Devil knelt next to his brothers and began examining the youngest archangel with his Grace. "Despite what you may think Brother, I am no healer."

"Gabriel did teach you."

Lucifer chuckled. "He said I was the worst student in the world and that I should never ask him to teach me ever again."

Concerned with the blood he checked first for a hemorrhage and was relieved to find nothing. Doubling checking he found no spell that would cause it to happen. Still he used his Grace to try and heal Gabriel, not surprised at all when it didn't work. Shaking his head he turned back to Michael who was watching nervously.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Lucifer asked standing. "I told you I'm no healer. I can't find a reason for the nose bleeds. They just keep happening. My best guest is a side effect from the combination of spells."

"So what should we do? Isn't there anything that can help?"

"Damn it Michael, I mastered magic not healing. I am not a doctor!" Lucifer snapped. "Nose bleeds an be caused by anything from stress to sen-Oh!"

Michael nearly jumped at the Devil sudden exclamation. "What? Did you find something?"

Lucifer shushed him and reached out and gently touched his fingers to Gabriel's brow. Closing his own eyes he concentrated, reaching into his younger brother's mind. Memories assaulted him with no clear time line and he quickly pulled back, not wanting to get caught in the torrent. Opening his eyes he pulled away and stared at him sadly.

"I can see why he's having trouble. His memories are trying to come spilling out all at once. There's no order to them and every time they surface it's like he's drowning in every memory he has. It's causing the nose bleeds and blackouts. Sensory overload." Lucifer said, proud that he had figured it out.

"Okay so we know the problem. Can we find a solution?" Michael asked softly.

"Now that I know the problem I can try. It's not the real problem but if I can treat this one then it be easier to find out the real problem." Lucifer said. "Maybe I should have another talk with Crowley."

"What should I do in the mean time?" The First Born asked. "What can I do to help?"

"You want to help?" Lucifer snapped. "Then act like his brother Michael, instead of just talking about how you want us to be a family. Words mean nothing to either Gabriel or myself."

Michael opened his mouth to reply but Lucifer disappeared with a rustle. Thinking over the Devil's words he realized that Lucifer was right. So far since he had been back all he had done was talk about being a family. He hadn't really done anything to prove that he wanted his family back other then spew pretty speeches.

^Funny how family has a way of pointing out what we don't want to see huh?^ Adam said softly.

"Yes. It never occurred to me that I would have to prove myself to them." Michael admitted. "I should have realized it though considering what has happened between us."

^How are you going to prove it?^ Adam asked softly. ^Lucifer left and Gabriel is unconscious.^

Michael suddenly felt as though lightening struck him. "I think I know a way."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam blinked. He rubbed his eyes. He blinked again. The sight before him remained unchanged. Michael was laying on the couch with his wings out. Wrapped in his wings and being held close to his chest was Gabriel, the angel barely visible under the eggshell white feathers. The First Born was staring at the younger archangel as if Gabriel was the answer to all his problems; he didn't even seem to notice anyone else. Sam shook his head and didn't question, instead moving into the kitchen to join Lucifer, who was cooking, and Bobby, who was eating. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he turned to Lucifer.

"Do I even want to know?" Sam asked.

"Michael wanted to talk to Gabriel last night for some reason. Michael said that Gabby began quoting him about family. He said the exact same thing that Michael told him while they were fighting. Gabby came too and seemed to be back to himself for a moment before his nose began bleeding again and he collapsed." Lucifer said passing Sam a plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. "When he couldn't wake him Michael called me."

"Is Gabe okay now?" Sam asked looking into living room.

"He's resting now. I did manage to find out the cause of the nose bleeds."

"Why is Michael cuddling Gabe?" Dean asking coming into the kitchen followed by Castiel. "Don't get me wrong I think it's kind of cute but also a bit creepy."

"Gabe collapsed again last night." Sam said. "Lucifer was just telling he knows why Gabe keeps having nose bleeds."

"What is the cause?" Castiel asked, curious. "A spell?"

"Something a bit simpler but also worse. Sensory overload."

Castiel stilled before slowly turning to look at the two archangels in the living room. "How...How is Gabriel even able to function?"

"He's not really. The nose bleeds and black outs prove that." Lucifer said softly. "We just need to find out how to stop it so he can get everything in order."

"So once we stop him from overloading he can get his memories in order?" Bobby asked. "What about herbs or drugs? Would any of those help? Or a spell maybe?"

"Hold on. What's so bad about sensory overload?" Dean asked. "Cas your acting like Lucifer just handed Gabe a death sentence."

"We are wavelengths of Grace. For us to be overwhelmed it's much like a human hearing the true voice of an angel or seeing their real form." Castiel said. "Humans can't comprehend it. Think of that only a hundred times worst because it does more then mess with our senses. It affects our very beings."

"The best way to describe it in a way you'll understand Dean..." Lucifer trailed off thinking. "Ah. It's a very bad acid trip."

Dean paled. "That's the way it is huh? Poor Gabe."

"Believe me when I say I am doing everything in my power to try and find a way to fix this." Lucifer said. "But as I told Michael, I'm not a healer despite Gabby trying to teach me. There is only so much I can do."

"So would the drugs, herbs, or a spell help?" Bobby asked again.

"It's more a matter of finding the right thing to use. As I'm sure you were told, human medicines don't last very long on us if they even work in the first place. The herbs might be of some use but again they never last as long as they should. The problem with using a spell is the fact two have already interacted badly with each other and they caused this problem. I'm hesitant to cast a third." Lucifer admitted. "Too many things could go wrong."

"Like what?" Bobby asked.

"Like his mind could shut down entirely. His Grace could be crippled. I can go on. The list is huge. The variables are nearly endless." Lucifer said as he finished cooking and sat the rest of the food aside for everyone to help themselves. "Even the best case scenario could be pretty bad."

Sam turned to look back at Gabriel and Michael again. "So are we giving up?"

"Did I say that?" Lucifer asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Gabriel needs help even if he doesn't know it. Right now we have no idea at all about how much of his training he remembers. We don't even know how well he can control his Grace. We do know that his mind set is before the war but we don't have a proper time line to tie it to. As much as I don't want to say this, right now Gabby is a much of a danger to us as he is to himself."

"NO!"

The whole kitchen jumped at Gabriel's sudden shout. Sam rushed into the living room to find Gabriel kneeling in the corner between the fireplace and the chair. The angel was shaking and tears were rolling down is cheeks. Michael was sporting a quickly blackening eye and seemed just as confused. Sam moved closer to Gabriel even as he heard the others come in behind him.

"What did you do Michael?" Lucifer snapped.

"I didn't do anything. I think he had a nightmare." Michael admitted. "He started muttering and squirming and then he just screamed and lashed out."

"Please..." Gabriel whispered.

Sam knelt down in front of the blonde and held out his hand and the angel wasted no time in flinging himself into his arms. "It's okay Gabe. I'm here. What happened?"

"He was hurting me. I...He forced me into doing things I didn't want to do and when I'd say no...He hit me. Sam I was so scared." Gabriel said, his voice shaking nearly as bad as he was.

Both Lucifer and Michael stiffened. They both wanted to know and were terrified to know in case it was one of them that their younger brother had dreamed of. They were both guilty of hurting him and not stopping even when he begged. Sam noticed that neither of them seemed to want to ask so he knew that the task fell to him.

"Who was hurting you?" Sam asked softly. "Do you know?"

"Red hair...brown eyes...Ky...Kyran...I think his name was Kyran." Gabriel said softly.

Sam sighed and cupped Gabriel's face in his hands and forced the angel to look at him. "I want you to listen to me okay? Kyran can't hurt you anymore. He'll never hurt you ever again. I promise. He's dead. You're safe."

Gabriel nodded, closing his eyes and leaning into Sam's touch. "Thank you."

"I wish he wouldn't keep remembering the bad memories." Dean said. "He's been through enough already."

Gabriel suddenly jerked away from Sam and stared at Dean. "What...what did you say?"

Dean froze and turned to the angel, afraid that he might have triggered another bad memory. "I said I wish you wouldn't remember the bad memories."

Sam watched as Gabriel eyes began to shift, the hazel fading to become gold once more. "Gabe?"

"That's...That's what happened. There was a third spell. No. A seal. I was going to seal away the memory of what he did to me." Gabriel whispered, even as blood began trailing from his nose. "The seal wasn't complete when I died. I... I think I did this to myself."

"Gabriel stop." Lucifer said. "Don't try to remember anymore!"

"The resurrection spell interfered with the seal." Gabriel said, forging on with Sam rushing to catch the blood with the towel Castiel brought over to him. "I was trying to seal away what he did and I lost control. I did this to myself. I sealed my memories with an unstable seal."

"Gabriel stop!" Michael said moving closer. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"It was...It was from the sixth volume of the Lexicon Allurement." Gabriel muttered, his eyes were becoming unfocused and the blood was beginning to slow. "I don't...Sam? Please don't give up on me. I'm trying...I really am. Please..."

Sam leaned in and kissed his angel hard, not caring about the blood, and Gabriel responded. The angel kissed him back like it was going to be their last kiss. Very slowly, Sam could feel the change in the kiss. It went from desperate to shy before the angel pulled back. Sam was saddened to see his boyfriend's eyes were hazel once more.

"Sam? How did I get down here?" The angel asked, confusion lacing his voice.

Sam sighed. "You got up last night and went to talk to Michael."

"I did? I don't remember."

"Well you fell asleep on him. You had a nightmare and woke up. You're okay now." Sam assured him. "You hungry?"

Gabriel gave him a smile, and Sam felt his heart break a little because it wasn't the smile he remembered. "Starving. What's for breakfast?"


	15. The Elephant

**Chapter 15: The Elephant**

Lucifer cursed as he looked over the tome sitting on the desk. He threw his pen down and stretched, trying to ease the tension in his back. Not needing sleep meant he could get more done but it came with the downside of wanting to shut down after working for so long. He'd been reading over the tome Gabriel had named for three days, stopping only to take small breaks and to cook despite being told by the humans that they were more then capable of feeding themselves.

Strangely enough it was Dean who was on his side and told them that if the Devil wanted to cook then they should let him. The hunter would never know how grateful he was as the cooking gave him a creative outlet instead of a destructive one. He had picked up his passion for cooking from his younger brother. Gabriel said that making a cake or pie was just like mixing healing drafts. He just liked it because it reduced his stress.

Stress seemed to be all he was feeling ever since Gabriel had shown up to his Cage. When he first felt his little brother he thought for sure he was imagining it. Seeing him sitting there with his back to the bars had sent a bolt of fear through him that he covered with anger and threats. Lucifer didn't even want to admit the sheer terror he felt when he grabbed his brother by the throat and Gabriel didn't even try to fight him off. Oh how he wanted to do nothing more then pull Gabriel into the Cage with him, apologize and pick right back up where they left off before the war happened.

Instead he knew that his time had passed and Gabriel seemed happy with Sam. He wasn't going to take that from him. Not after everything Gabriel told him about his previous partners. So Lucifer did what any big brother would do, he stepped aside to let his little brother find his own happiness.

When Crowley showed up next he knew his fear was well founded. Oh how he wanted to rip the demon's throat right out. When Michael had pulled him aside afterwards and started talking about calling their Father for help he had wanted to do nothing more then smack the idiot. He never expected God to actually help them. He was shocked to say the least.

Then they found out the truth. Raphael had staged everything. He was the one who had driven them apart, encouraged them to fight and pit them against each other. When Gabriel had tried to stop them from fighting Raphael's plans began to fall apart and he had panicked. He had attacked Gabriel when his back was turned and broken his wing. To hear his baby brother and lover scream in pure agony had made him see red.

Fueled by an unknown rage, he had attacked and would have killed him had Michael not interfered. He wasn't even sure exactly what had happened but after that it was like he hated everything. He didn't find out till later that Raphael had poisoned him and that it took a touch from their Father to reset his brain. The regret on both their faces when he came back to himself had made him sick but not nearly as sick as he had become remembering the horrible things he did.

Going upstairs he headed straight for Sam's room. He carefully opened the door and stood there, watching both his vessel and brother sleep in a tangle of limbs on the bed. It was hard actually seeing Gabriel with Sam. It sent the jealously pumping through him because even though he had told Gabriel that they couldn't be together anymore and sent him away, they never really said goodbye to each other.

Their love was a chapter of their lives that they never got to close and with Gabriel's condition right now it seemed like it would be even longer before they would have a chance to do so. He was just grateful that his mind was stuck in a time before the had gotten together. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stand the look on Sam's face if Gabriel kissed him or his brother's heartbreak if he revealed they had separated.

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer turned to find Dean standing in the hall looking half asleep and carrying a large knife. "Did I wake you? If so then I apologize."

"Hunter senses. Every noise is a possible danger." Dean said. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Just taking a break and reflecting." Lucifer said before reaching in and pulling the door to Sam's room shut. "When you get to be as old as I am you have regrets."

"Gabe told us that you guys broke up but didn't get to say goodbye." The hunter said softly.

Lucifer let out a huff. "Things went south because of Raphael. We haven't told Gabriel yet but Raphael was revealed to be a traitor. He turned us against each other. He's the reason I Fell, the reason Michael and I were at each other's throats, and the reason Gabriel was the first angel to ever break a wing. Everything was done by him just so he could end up as our Father's favorite son."

"So the ninja turtle was a bigger douche then we thought." Dean said. "I'm not surprised. Hey why don't you take a break and get some rest? You've been at it for days."

"I can't. I owe Gabby that much." Lucifer said looking at the closed door.

"That's another thing. How come you call him Gabby when the rest of us just call him Gabe?"

Lucifer let out a chuckle. "I do it because he hates it. After we got together it because more of a pet name. Now he doesn't even respond to it."

"Kind of like me calling my brother Sammy." Dean said. "Well, I know it's not my place to say it but don't run yourself ragged. Gabe wouldn't like that. Take a nap, get laid, go have a couple drinks, do something other then work. I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"Goodnight Dean." Lucifer said, watching the human head back into his room.

Casting one last glance at Sam's door, Lucifer headed back downstairs. Bypassing the living room he went into the kitchen and went to grab a cup of coffee. Opening the cabinet, the Devil paused at seeing the bottle of whiskey sitting beside the can of coffee. Thinking over the hunter's words, Lucifer grabbed the bottle and poured himself a drink. The alcohol burned as it went down but it was a pleasant feeling. Filling his cup he turned and headed back into the living room, stopping when he noticed Michael standing behind the desk and looking over his notes.

"Aren't you supposed to be off getting heaven back in order before I get thrown back in my Cage?" Lucifer asked.

Michael looked up with a frown. "Who said you were going back?"

Lucifer let out a humorless chuckle. "I'm not stupid Big Brother. I know my fate. Once I help get Gabby back on his feet dear old Dad is going to say 'Thanks for the help Luci. Time to go back to hell! Sit! Stay! Good Devil!' and this time he'll make sure I stay there."

"You don't know that Lucifer. Now that you're free you can come back." Michael said.

The Devil shoved his older brother aside so he could get to the desk once more. "Back to where Mike? Heaven? If so then you truly are dumber then I thought. Even if you explain things do you really think that I'll be welcomed back to heaven with open arms? I have a better chance of getting Dean into bed with me."

Michael's expression changed to one of pure fury. "Lucifer if you even think about trying to interfere with Castiel's mating bond with-"

"You are such a tight ass Mike. It was sarcasm. I wasn't being serious. It just means that it won't happen. Seems like a sense of humor wasn't the only thing that our Father forgot to give you." Lucifer said as he sat his cup down. "Now please leave. I have more work to do."

The First Born frowned and he reached out placed his hand over Satan's to stop him from going back to his research. "Dean was right. You need to take a break."

Lucifer tried to pull away but his brother held tight. "I just did. I went and checked on Gabby and talked to your vessel. I even took his advice and got a drink. Break time is over."

"Luc...Please. It won't hurt for you to just stop for a little while." The First Born said quietly, feeling the younger tense under his hand.

"You haven't called me that since it was just the two of us." Lucifer whispered.

"Maybe it's time I start doing it again." Michael said. "You told me that words mean nothing to you Lucifer, and after everything that's happened I can see why. We said we loved you and yet we locked you away. We promised not to abandon you and we did. We said we'd hear you out and we didn't. Judging by my actions I can see why you ended up hating me. Instead of learning from the mistakes I made with you I turned right around and did the same things to Gabriel. If he had returned to heaven he would have been executed on my orders. Neither of you have any reason to trust my words."

Lucifer stared at their joined hands but said nothing. What could he say? He was pretty sure that there weren't any words he could use to ease Michael's guilt. All he could do is support him.

"Luc I know you have no reason to believe me but I want to try and get my family back. You saw me holding him. Even when I was fighting him I was holding back." Michael said. "He even called me on it. He was right too. I couldn't kill him any more then I could have brought myself to kill you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Lucifer looked up and his blue eyes locked with Michael's. "Why wouldn't you have killed me? I deserved it. In fact I think I deserved a lifetime of torture for my actions."

"Please don't say that." Michael said closing is eyes and looking away. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again."

"And why not Michael? It's the truth. I deserve to be strung up and have my wings ripped from me before being sentenced to endless pain!" Lucifer spat.

Michael suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the front of Lucifer's shirt and shoved him hard. The Morningstar fell backwards and found himself shoved up against a wall of rock. Michael backed off and the younger realized that they were in a desert with a mountain behind him. Turning to the eldest angel Lucifer let out a growl.

"Where are we?" Lucifer demanded. "Why did you bring us here?"

"We're in Egypt. I brought us here so we could talk without waking the house." Michael said. "Now maybe you'll listen to me instead of demanding to be punished."

"You think I want it to happen?" Lucifer asked in disbelief. "Don't you get it Michael?! No matter what happens now, or what I do, it won't matter! There are those in heaven who would call for my death just because I am the Devil. They won't care that I want my family back. They won't care that I want to help people again. Hell! I'll be lucky if they even care that all I want is to be able to live again. You can't protect me Michael. They'll demand more then my wings, Dear Brother. They'll want my life."

"Stop talking like that!" Michael snapped. "Why do you and Gabriel both insist on reminding me of my failures?! Do you enjoy watching me suffer with the knowledge that I couldn't protect you? Or do see this as my punishment?"

"Your failures?" Lucifer asked. "You consider us failures?!"

"No. You're not the failure Luc. I am." Michael admitted. "I failed you. I am the eldest. I should have acted like it. Instead I let you down. I had to help cast you into hell when I should have been defending you. I let Raphael blind me to what he was doing. I abandoned Gabriel and ordered him to be killed upon his return to heaven instead of going after him and letting him know I didn't hate him.

"I have been the worst possible brother when I should have been setting an example. I should have been doing my job and taking care of you. Something that I know I will probably never be able to make right. Do you know why? Because you're always going to have that nagging doubt in the back of your minds of 'Has Michael abandoned me again?'; it will never fade Luc. Never."

"You're right. It won't fade but Gabriel will forgive you. You know he will. He's stupid like that." Lucifer said, trying to reassure the First Born. "You'll find a way to make it up to him once I heal him. All he ever wanted was us to be a family again."

Michael suddenly turned and pinned him with his blue gaze. "Do you really believe that?"

Lucifer wasn't sure why his voice stuck in his throat for a moment but it did. "I do."

Michael suddenly moved closer, his gaze piercing Lucifer where he stood and making the Devil step back until he bumped into the rock behind him. "And what about you Luc?"

"What about me?" The taller blonde asked, his voice a bit higher then he would have liked.

"Would you ever be able to forgive me or have I already pushed you to far?"

"I thought we were talking about Gabriel." Lucifer said, willing to admit just how unnerved he was by Michael's strange behavior. "I don't have anything to do with this."

"You have everything to do with it Luc." Michael said coming even closer. "Now answer me. Have I pushed you too far?"

Lucifer shook his head, not trusting his voice.

The First Born smiled at him. "I'm glad. Now that I know that I need to know how you feel about me. We just spent eight hundred years together locked in the Cage. I know you feel something for me other then hate."

"You're my brother. I care for you." The Morningstar said softly.

"Is that all you feel?" Michael was close enough that Lucifer could feel the heat of his brother's vessel and it was making him uncomfortable.

"What is wrong with you Michael?" Lucifer asked, not wanting to answer. "Are you ill?"

Michael slammed his fist into the rock beside him, cracking it. "Answer my question Lucifer! I don't feel like playing your mind games!"

"My games?" Lucifer said trying to move away. "You're the one acting strange."

Michael's other hand came up effectively trapping the much buffer blonde in place; not the size mattered to either of them as Michael could easily overpower his younger brother without even truly trying. "I'm not going to tell you again Lucifer. Answer my question."

Lucifer's eyes flashed; he didn't like being threatened or intimidated, least of all by his big brother. "Or what? What will you do to me Michael? Throw me back into hell?"

"Don't tempt me, Little Brother, or you may just find yourself getting the punishment you were asking for so badly from me." Michael said, his voice a barely heard hiss.

"Michael let me go. Please."

Michael paused and looked hard at his brother. Lucifer was pressed back against the wall as far away from him as he could get. The other blonde's face was blank but his eyes held a flicker of fear in them. The First Born realized that he had pinned his younger brother slowly back away watching the Devil relax now that Michael was no longer invading his personal space.

"I'm sorry." Michael said. "This was not how I pictured this conversation going. I...I should let you get back."

"And just how did you picture this conversation going?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Less fighting and maybe more heart felt."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think I'm blind?"

Now Lucifer was really confused. "Michael what are you talking about?"

Michael suddenly turned and Lucifer found himself pinned to the wall once more. "I'm not blind nor am I stupid Lucifer. We were locked in the Cage together for a long time. Did you really think I wouldn't notice how you looked at me? I saw it all."

Lucifer felt his heart stutter; Michael had noticed him practically undressing the First Born with his eyes while they were in the Cage and now his brother was calling him on it. "I didn't know you saw. If that is what this is about then I apologize for my actions and I promise it won't happen again."

Michael let out a cold laugh. "And yet you say I'm the dumb one. Why do you think I never said anything Luc? Don't you think if I didn't want the attention I would have done something?"

"Yes. I mean no. I should go." The Second Born said, trying to get away.

Michael shoved Lucifer hard against the rocks once more. "I kept wondering why you wouldn't make your move. It was clear you wanted me. I could see it on your face. I even risked sleep hoping that maybe you might come to me then, when I was vulnerable."

Lucifer paled. "I may be many things but I am no rapist."

"I didn't say you were." Michael said. "I was just hoping you might come and try your luck. I wanted you to try. I wouldn't have said no. Not to you. Never to you. I only took my first mate because I couldn't have you."

The Second Born's mouth hung open and he had no idea what to say. "Michael..."

"I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you Lucifer. I wanted nothing more then to claim you for my own then but then Father made our brothers and by the time I found the chance, Gabriel had already won your cold heart over." Michael said, pressing in close to the Morningstar. "I had never been more jealous of Gabriel. He had the one thing I wanted more then life itself. He had you."

"You never-"

"I never showed it because I wanted you happy even at the expense of my own happiness. Our Father told me that I time would come where I would be able to win your heart over and claim you as my own. After all our time together I believe that this is that time. I want you as mine Lucifer. I want you as my mate." Michael said softly. "I want you forever."

Lucifer froze as he was yanked forward and their lips met in a harsh kiss. It only took a moment before he began to respond to those warm lips and started kissing back. If this was a dream then Lucifer never wanted to wake up. He pulled Michael closer, savoring the warmth of his brother's vessel. Lucifer suddenly pulled away from the kiss.

"Michael we can't. Your vessel's soul-"

"Adam said to tell you to shut up and kiss me before he takes over and puts you in your place. He's tried of me avoiding what I really want and tired of us not be truthful to ourselves." Michael said. "He's already given me permission to do whatever I want. Should that lead to more pleasing activities then he says it will make for some great porn."

Lucifer let out a chuckle. "Then let me be truthful too. I do love Gabriel. A part of me always will. The only reason I was with him was because I didn't think you'd ever consider being with me. I figured that since I was Second Born, then I'd settle for second place. I would love to start this with you but only as long as you understand something about Gabriel and I."

Michael let out a sigh and kissed the Devil once more. "Lucifer, you and Gabriel have something special that I will never understand. It's fine with me. Once we get him healed then we can settle what you and he had and then, make no mistake, I will claim you as my mate."

Lucifer shook his head. "You are so demanding."

"Just be glad you can't hear Adam cheering. He keeps saying that he's glad we finally addressed the elephant in the room." Michael said with a laugh. "Now I do believe we were doing something before you became worried about my vessel."

Lucifer frowned. "Are you sure you want to do something here? There's so much sand. It could get into some interesting places."

The smirk Michael gave him, made the Devil proud just before he was pounced on.


	16. Return of the Messenger

**Chapter 16: Return of the Messenger**

Gabriel snickered and bit hard into his fist trying to contain his laughter. Sam walked over to Lucifer and passed the devil a small pillow, who immediately shoved it under him so he could sit comfortably. His hiss of pain sent the youngest archangel into snorts of laughter and drew a glare from his older brother. Dean came into the room and paused taking in the sight of Gabriel doubled over in laughter, Michael looking very smug, Sam looking torn between amused and disapproving, and Lucifer looked pissed.

"Did I miss something?" Dean asked.

Lucifer looked up at him. "I'm not taking your advice again. It was horrible."

Dean frowned and gave the Devil a once over. Lucifer's button up shirt was filthy and surprisingly buttoned up. Taking a better look Dean realized that his other shirt, while still on, seemed to be ripped right down the front and was being hidden with the button up. There were even dark marks scattered across the Devil's neck and they disappeared under the collar of his shirt. Lucifer turned back to his book and shifted uncomfortably and the hunter suddenly realized exactly what the problem was.

"Nice! You got laid!"

Lucifer glared at him. "The drink was pleasant. I didn't anticipate my partner being so excited."

"No shit." Dean said. "You look like you got mauled. Was she hot?"

Gabriel burst into loud laughter and had to duck out of the room, trying to control himself. "It wasn't a girl!" He called between his fits of laughter as he headed outside followed closely by Castiel.

Dean blinked then turned back to the blonde. "Was he hot then? Looks like you had fun. I hope you got his number."

Sam let out a little cough and nodded to Michael, who was sitting on the couch and watching Lucifer with a very smug smile.

"Dude! That's our brother's body." Dean said.

Michael turned to look at Dean. "Adam is the one who encouraged me. He gave me permission."

Dean shook his head as Bobby came in and passed Lucifer a shirt. "Here. This should fit you. You can keep it okay?"

Lucifer nodded and quickly stripped out of his button up revealing the remains of his shirt and still healing scratches. He quickly stripped out of the shirt and threw the remains behind him into the fireplace and as he did revealed the still healing scratches that decorated both his chest and back. Dean even spotted a few dark marks near the Devil's waistband. Smiling Dean let out a low whistle and watched as Lucifer yanked the shirt on and quickly adjusted it.

"You're an animal Michael."

The archangel blushed. "I was excited."

"I can tell." Dean said. "So how is the research going?"

"Slow." Lucifer admitted. "There are so many spells here that it's taking longer then I would like to find the spell Gabby used. Them being in multiple languages is also slowing the process down."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sam asked. "We'd like to help if we can."

"Michael! Lucifer! Sam!" Castiel called, his voice strained as he appeared holding an unconscious Gabriel, who was once more sporting a nose bleed.

"What happened Castiel?" Michael asked coming over and helping get the younger archangel to the couch.

"We were talking. He asked about one of my favorite memories and I told him." Castiel said. "It was of him telling me not to step on the fish. He just turned and looked at me for a moment and then said a number and passed out."

Lucifer came over and cast a quick spell to settle his younger brother's mind. "He'll be fine. He's just sleeping now."

"Luc these blackouts are becoming more and more frequent." Michael said watching as Sam knelt down next to the couch to be closer to his boyfriend. "What happens when it gets to the point where the overloads don't stop?"

Lucifer sighed. "You don't want to know."

Castiel turned away from Gabriel and went over to Bobby's desk. Thinking over what had happened a few days ago he began wondering if maybe Gabriel was trying to help them help him again. The dark haired angel marked his older brother's page and began flipping through the book. Coming to rest on the right page he began looking over the spell. It was in the oldest forms of Enochian but he was able to understand enough to know that the spell on the page was a resurrection spell of some type.

"Lucifer I think this was the spell Gabriel used." Castiel said.

Lucifer was at his side in a flash. "What spell is it?"

"I'm not sure. I can only make out some of it." The younger admitted.

Lucifer read over the spell before his eyes went wide and flicked over to Gabriel. "You can never do things the easy way can you? You are such a reckless fucking bastard!"

"Lucifer!" Michael snapped.

Lucifer picked up the book and held it out the First Born. "Look at it Michael! Look at it and tell me that Gabriel was thinking properly!"

Michael took the book and began reading. "'I have been though many hardships in this life of mine. I wish for my pains and sorrows, angers and frustrations, fears and uncertainties, to be changed into something newer and stronger. I wish to grow from my past mistakes and misfortunes, not to be held back by them. I wish to hurt from them no more; for them to do me no harm. I wish for them to transform me into someone wiser, stronger, calmer, and more self-aware.' Lucifer this isn't a resurrection spell."

"If it's not a resurrection spell then what is it?" Sam asked.

"It's a spell of rebirth." Castiel said. "The worst type of spell to cast. The risks are numerous and the amount of power needed is immense. It can take up to two months for the spell to be completed provided it's done correctly. In this case while it was done correctly the seal wasn't."

"So in other words the seal reacted to the rebirth spell?" Sam asked.

"No. The rebirth spell took the seal to be an added element." Lucifer said. "The spell re-wrote itself to erase the bad things that happened to Gabriel. Crowley raping him, what we did to him, his past abusive relationship, the rebirth spell took it all. It took away everything and dumped Gabriel's consciousness to when he was the happiest. For him it was some time after the First War but before we got together."

"Okay so how do we fix it?" Dean asked. "There's got to be a way. Every spell has a counter and if not a counter for it then a way to go around it."

"I'm not sure yet. Knowing the spell he used gives me a starting point. From here it won't take me very long to find out what we need to fix him." Lucifer said. "Things are-"

"Don't jinx us!" Dean said sharply. "That's how bad shit happens."

"Gabe please stop." Came a barely heard whisper from near the couch.

"Sam?" Castiel asked. "What's wrong?"

Sam refused to look away from the youngest archangel. Moving closer it was easy to see why. Gabriel was awake, his gold eyes were open and they were half lidded and pain filled. A small smile was one his face and he was watching Sam, unwilling to take his eyes off him. Blood was trickling down his face and it was also beginning to come from his ears. Lucifer bit out a curse and leaned down and touched two fingers to is younger brother's brow sending the younger into a deep sleep.

"Is he okay?"

"He was fighting it for you Sam." Lucifer said. "He's willing to risk permanent injury just to be there for you."

Tears filled the hunter's eyes and shook his head trying not to sob. "I don't want that. This is all my fault."

"It is not your fault Sam." Dean said. "It's Crowley's."

Sam stood glaring at Dean. "Gabriel broke his wing because he was protecting me Dean. If I hadn't tripped then he wouldn't have tried to protect me. Him protecting me is why his wing was broken. That was how Crowley got his feathers! Because of me! If I had just talked to him none of this would have happened."

"Tell me something Sam. Did you trip on purpose?" Michael asked, his blue eyes flashing.

Sam shook is head. "No."

"Did you plan for this to happen?"

"No! I would never hurt Gabe!"

Michael suddenly grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt and slammed him again the wall, making everyone else jump. "Now I want you to listen to me, Sam Winchester. What Gabriel did? Protecting you and dying? He did that because he loves you. If he didn't love you then he never would have done it. Protecting the one we love is something that is hardwired into everyone, be they angel or human. My brother is not one who easily gives his love away and once that love is lost I have seen him destroy those who have broken his heart.

"Gabriel would never have taken such a risk if you were not worth it Sam. I know he won't say it so I'll say it for him; Nothing in Heaven, Hell, or Earth is more important to him then you. You have become his everything. He risked his life by going to hell to talk to both Lucifer and myself know full well that one or both of us might have tried to end his life. He was so desperate to make things right between the two of you that he was willing to risk his life to see it happen. If that doesn't tell you that he loves you then nothing else will. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded. "I do. I would die for him too. You have no idea how hard it was for me to end is life that night. Even if it was what he wanted I will never forgive myself for what I did. It went against everything I stood for."

"Michael? What are you doing?"

Michael turned to see Gabriel sitting up, his hazel eyes confused as he took in the sight of his brother holding his boyfriend against the wall. Michael let Sam go and fixed the hunter's clothes before he straightened his own. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself hoping Gabriel wouldn't read more into it then what there was.

"Sam and I were talking." Michael said. "I making a point."

"Please don't hurt him." Gabriel said softly. "I love him."

Michael nodded and moved away from Sam, feeling a bit queasy. "I would never hurt you like that. I swear on my Grace."

Gabriel stood and walked over to Michael and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. "You don't have to protect me anymore Michael. I'm over a thousand now."

It was hard to miss the tears that welled up in Michael's eyes as he hugged his brother back. "No matter how old you get you are still going to be my Baby Brother. I'm always-" Michael voice cracked and he visibly struggled to compose himself. "I'm always going to be here to protect you Little One."

"I know. I love you Mike."

"And I you." Michael said.

"I'm hungry."

Michael looked up and Lucifer nodded at him. "Then how about we go find you something to eat. We can even take Castiel and Sam."

Sam shook his head, a smile on his lips. "No you guys go ahead. We'll come on the next trip."

Michael nodded and he vanished, with Castiel in tow. Lucifer sighed sat down carefully on is pillow with a small hiss. He pulled his book closer and began to read the spell over in it's entirety. As he went over it he became more and more excited. The book also had a way to undo the spell from various interactions. Finding the right page he read over how to undo the spell and he felt his heart sink.

"Damn it all!" Lucifer said shoving the book away and sending it to the floor along with half the things that covered the top of the desk.

Sam and Dean jumped and the eldest hunter glared at the Devil. "What the hell man?!"

Lucifer ran his hands through short hair and sighed. "I found out how to undo the complications from the rebirth spell and seal."

"Well that's good right?" Sam asked, as he began picking up the fallen objects. "We have a way to fix Gabe."

"No. We don't." Lucifer said, his voice cracking.

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked, helping his brother.

"Because we don't have what need to fix it." Lucifer said.

"So then we go and get it!" Dean snapped.

"I wish that were possible."

"It can't be that hard!" Dean said. "We didn't come this far just to give up!"

Lucifer looked up at Dean and let out a half laugh. "You sound so much like I did when I was your age. Young and so certain of myself."

"Yeah well at least I'm not giving up! I never gave up on Sammy when he was on the demon blood kick or when we found out that he was your vessel. A big brother never gives up on his younger brother! Ever!"

Lucifer's eyes closed. "You're...You're right Dean. You're absolutely right. I just don't know how this will be possible to fix."

"Well what does the spell need?" Sam asked. "Maybe we can find a way around it."

"I guess I need to explain how this works first." Lucifer said. "This spell of rebirth...when Gabriel died his Grace left his previous form. We burned his body just like I did after he and I fought. Unlike with most resurrection spells, which require the body to remain unharmed, the rebirth spell doesn't. Once cast it makes a copy of the body and begins to form it once the spell is activated."

"So that explains why he had a new body." Sam said. "Even if his hair was a bit shorter it was still him."

"Exactly. Even if his body is destroyed it won't matter because the spell rebuilds it." Lucifer said. "That's the beauty of rebirth spells, but also the downside. While it protects the body and connects the soul, or in this case his Grace, it does nothing to protect the mind which is why the sealing spell went wrong. There was no direction, hence no control."

"Okay so we need something to jog his memory then." Dean said.

"Close. We need something from his previous body." Lucifer said. "That would trigger his memories and reset his brain back to the way he was before he died."

"And we burned the body." Dean muttered. "Damn it! We just can't win for losing."

"Does it matter what it is?" Sam asked suddenly, a contemplative look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked, confused by his vessel's sudden rush of excitement.

"Does it matter what came from his previous body? Like a lock of hair or something like that?" Sam asked, he was getting more excited. "Or does it all work the same?"

Lucifer frowned and motioned for the book Sam was holding. He quickly looked it over, not sure what he would find. Looking back up he was greeted by his vessel's green eyes shining with hope. The hunter must have known something he didn't.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"It just says that it has to be something from his previous vessel so that means that no matter what it is it will all work the same." The Devil said. "But we don't have anything."

"Yes we do." Sam said brightly before running from the room and up the stairs.

"We do?" The blonde asked looking at Dean.

The eldest Winchester shrugged. "Beats me. Sammy sure seems to think so."

There was a loud bang followed by a smashing sound before Sam returned downstairs clutching a leather bound book in his hand.

"Sammy?"

Sam came to a stop before Lucifer with a huge smile and opened the book and tilted it toward the Fallen revealing what was inside. "Would this work?"

Lucifer's jaw dropped and he reached forward nearly touching the object in the book. "Sam where did you get this?"

"It was his courting gift to me. He gave it to me over a year ago." Sam said softly.

Sitting inside Sam's journal was a single golden feather.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You're sure about this?" Gabriel asked, looking nervously at the oils his elder brother was rubbing onto the back of his hand.

"You're safe. I won't let any harm come to you. I promise. You want your memories back so you can be with Sam, right?" Lucifer asked.

Gabriel nodded. "I do but I'm scared."

Lucifer finished what he was doing and grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders. "I know you're scared but you are going to have to trust me. I won't lie because this will hurt but we are going to be right here okay? Everything will be fine. I promise."

Gabriel nodded and turned to look at Sam. "You won't leave right?"

Sam smiled at him, not being able to cross the lines that Michael and Castiel had helped set up. "I am not going anywhere. I promise."

Gabriel gave him a weak smile. "Okay. I'm ready."

Lucifer nodded and waited until everyone else had stepped back. He carefully held out the feather. Gabriel hesitated, slowly reaching out until he took the feather. Lucifer stepped back and made sure he was behind the lines. Picking up the book Lucifer recited the spell before setting it aside in case something went wrong.

Gabriel frowned and stared at the gold feather he was holding. He was about to drop it when it burst into flames in his hand. Pain shot through his head like fire. He clutched at his head, tears filling his eyes at the sheer agony; it felt like someone was trying to split his head open with a hammer and chisel. The pain grew and he couldn't help but scream, falling to his knees, struggling to breath and hoping, praying that this pain wouldn't kill him.

Sam took a step and Dean put a hand on his arm to stop him. It hurt to see the archangel in such pain but they all knew it was necessary. Gabriel fell to the floor, rolling onto his back before falling silent. It was an eerie scene that painfully reminded them of the night the angel died. Gabriel was unmoving and his eyes were blank and fixed on the ceiling. The longer he laid there the more worried they were becoming.

Gabriel startled everyone when he took in a huge, shuddering breath. The angel shakily began to move, dragging himself towards the kitchen before sitting up, pressing back again the wall. His eyes were wide and frantic as he looked around and his breathing had escalated into short gulps of air. Lucifer realized that Gabriel was having trouble and quickly moved forward. He gently shifted his brother until they were sitting with Gabriel's back pressed again Lucifer's chest.

"It's okay Gabby. Just breath. Focus on my breathing and try to match it okay?" Lucifer said, rubbing gently at Gabriel's chest.

The archangel tried but it was apparent that it wasn't working. Sam moved forward and knelt down in front of his boyfriend and took one of his hands as the other was fisted tight in the material of Lucifer's jeans. Gabriel's eyes were fixed on Sam and his breathing began to slow. It was only after a few more heart stopping minutes that the archangel's breathing finally slowed to an acceptable level. Sam watched as those gold eyes seemed to light up more the longer they looked at him. The blonde gave the hunter a smile and Sam's heart fluttered in his chest. He knew that smile. It had been months but he knew that smile.

"Hiya Sammich. Did you miss me?" Gabriel asked softly.

Sam didn't answer but flung himself at the angel and kissed him hard, not caring who was watching. The only thing that mattered was right now. He finally had his angel back.


	17. Bliss in Happiness and Ignorance

**Chapter 17: Bliss in Happiness and Ignorance**

Sam held Gabriel as close as possible to his chest, their legs intertwined and Sam arms wrapped tight around the angel with one hand in his blonde hair. The angel shifted slightly, settling a bit more, and Sam unintentionally tightened his grip drawing a soft chuckle. The angel shifted again this time adjusting himself so he could look up at his boyfriend. Sam smiled and leaned down and kissed those smiling lips.

"I take it that you missed me." Gabriel said softly.

"I never thought I'd ever get you back." Sam said, kissing the angel one more.

"I'm sorry I put you through hell." The angel said pulling back far enough to put a bit of space between them. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I owe you-"

"Nothing. The only thing you owe me is another feather." Sam said. "I had to use my courting gift to get you back."

"I'm just glad that you were able to help me." Gabriel said, looking away. "I was tired of fading in and out. For a while there I thought that being stuck in my own mind was going to be the best I could get. Not a pleasant thought."

"I can't imagine how bad it was for you." Sam said. "I can't even imagine what you went through at Crowley's hands."

Gabriel stiffened. "He just forced me to hurt the people I care for and knocked me around."

"Gabe... I already know what he did to you. You don't have to hide it to try and protect me. Michael pointed out the bruises on your hips to us after Lucifer broke your back when he stopped you from killing Michael." Sam said softly, watching as pain appeared in those gold eyes. "He said he could tell that you weren't willing because of the bruises. Lucifer said Crowley took you from behind and that you hated that position."

Gabriel tired to pull away but Sam held him tight. "Sam please."

"Talk to me. You promised." The hunter gently reminded him.

The archangel nodded. "I did. I don't really want to but it might help."

Sam pulled his boyfriend close once more, forcing him to lay on the bed once more. "Take all the time you need. I'm wiling to listen."

"What do you want to know?" Gabriel asked softly.

"What happened?"

Gabriel let out a chuckle. "My nose kept bleeding because he ordered me to stay with him. Instead of getting a tissue I started wiping the blood off on his chair. He got mad at me for ruining his expensive leather. He knocked me to the floor and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me around before he bent me over his desk. I would have fought harder but he ordered me not to move. He told me...That I looked beautiful covered in bruises and I wasn't allowed to heal them. That's why I still had them during the fight."

Sam frowned, his fingers trailing down to rub at the near the top of the angel's jeans. "So he forced you to fight like that? How bad were you hurt?"

"It wasn't like that Sam. I was allowed to heal from where I was bleeding. The bruises had to stay." Gabriel said. "That was an order."

"And your cheek?" The brunette asked, his finger skimming over said area, remembering how swollen and discolored it had been.

"He broke it after he was finished with me. I not only insulted his stamina but also his bedroom abilities." The blonde admitted. "He only cared about his own pleasure and all I got was pain. Seemed fair to me."

"Do you remember what you did to him when Lucifer called him here?"

"My time fading in and out is blurry at best Sam." Gabriel admitted. "I have no idea how long I was gone for or how long it took me to get back. I don't even have a full recollection of how I got back. My last real memory is of me telling you that I love you. Sorry."

"Well if it helps, you kicked Crowley right in the nuts." Sam said. "He went down hard."

Gabriel started laughing. "Did I really?"

"Yeah. Lucifer called him here to make sure he wasn't the one who made you lose your memories in the first place. You didn't know who he was but you let him have it good." Sam said, hesitating slightly before continuing. "You also managed to stick it to Michael too."

That had Gabriel sitting up with a worried look. "I did what? Why would I try and hurt Michael?"

"I don't think you were meaning to but he said that he was hoping that you didn't remember what Crowley did to you and you admitted that you didn't. Instead you told him that you did remember certain things. It seemed like with every thing you said just seemed to upset him more and more until he yelled at you." The hunter said softly. "You seemed afraid of him."

Gabriel sighed. "That's an understatement. I never feared Michael until the fighting started. I guess even if I didn't remember what happened my instincts did."

"What did he do that made you afraid?"

The archangel rolled away and stared up at the ceiling. "Have you ever been afraid of Dean?"

Sam nodded. "A couple times but I know that Dean would never truly hurt me."

"Then you already have a better older brother then I had in three." Gabriel muttered. "When I was younger...Michael and Lucifer were my idols. I wanted to be just like them. Maybe it's just little brother envy but in my eyes they were my heros who could do no wrong and always walked away from whatever trouble they got into. Of course getting older means you start to loose a bit of that hero worship and I began to realize that while still my heros, they could get hurt. It's what made me take up healing."

"That's understandable. Dean is still my hero. He's...He's my everything." Sam admitted softly.

"They were mine too." Gabriel said, linking his fingers with Sam's. "After my wing broke, Michael took care of me because Raphael was in punishment for his actions and he didn't trust the seraphs with me. I healed quick enough and tried to become closer to Michael during that time. He...He began to change, becoming bitter and cold. I didn't realize how much at first because I was so upset about losing Lucifer and begin grounded.

"It wasn't until I was getting back in the air that I asked about seeing Lucifer. Michael was cold and snappish to me. He said it wasn't allowed but I pushed anyway, demanding to see him. All I did was make him mad and we'd fight. At first it was just yelling. Then it changed."

Sam was suddenly over is angel and kissing away the tears that fell. "He hit you."

The blonde nodded, not trusting his voice.

"How long did this go on?"

"About a year. I never told anyone but our Father. He left me with scars Sam. Do you know how hard it is to scar an angel? We're made of Grace. He damaged me and it will never heal, believe me I've been trying since it happened. It was the same night I left. I told Michael that I was going to see Lucifer whether he liked it or not because I still loved Lucifer and I was not going to abandon him. I didn't even see him hit me. I just remember the pain and...I never even fought back." Gabriel's eyes were closed but tears still fell from them. "When he was done with me he...He seemed horrified at what he did but he just left me there. He didn't say anything or even check to see how bad I was hurt. First Lucifer, then Raphael, and then Michael? I never dreamed that I would ever be terrified of the ones I looked up to the most."

"I did something similar to Dean at an asylum. This ghost made me say some nasty things and I...I really tried to kill him. I shot him almost point blank in the chest with a shot gun filled with rock salt. I had a gun to his head and I pulled the trigger. Not just once but several times. It's always going to hurt Gabe." Sam said. "I still have nightmares about what might have happened if Dean's gun had been loaded. I would have killed him. I'm just glad were were able to work through it."

"Dean is a good guy Sam. You couldn't have asked for a better brother." Gabriel said, reaching up to dry his tears. "You're really lucky to have a brother like him."

"I know I am. Now I have a feeling that you are not going to like what I am about to say." Sam said. "I think, now that you're better anyway, that you should sit down with Michael and Lucifer. You need to talk to them Gabe. "

That had the blonde giving him a strange look. "You're joking right?"

"I'm serious Gabe. You went to them for help and they gave it. They are trying. They could have left after you died, instead they stuck around. They actively helped us look for you, and hunt, and Lucifer worked nonstop to try and find a way to fix you. Michael even held you in his wings. I think what Michael was saying about him wanting you guys to be a family again might be the truth." Sam said. "They are holding out an olive branch to you. It's going to be your choice on if you want to take it or not."

Gabriel gave him a bitter chuckle. "Not going to demand I take it?"

Sam shook his head and kissed those warm lips. "No. That's not what happens in a relationship. This is your choice and yours alone Gabe. You can say yes and try to work things out or you can say no and walk away. No matter what choice you make I will stand by you and support you. That's what a good boyfriend does."

The angel was cupping his hunter's face and kissing him soundly before pulling back to stare up at those green eyes in wonder. "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you Sam Winchester. I must have done something to make my Father happy if He saw fit to deliver you into my existence."

The brunette gave him a smile. "Maybe he just saw two people who were broken and when he put us together found out that we could make each other whole again."

Gabriel eyes lit up with happiness and he kissed his human again. "I really don't deserve someone like you Sam."

"We deserve each other." Sam said with a kiss, then pulled back and pulled open the blonde's shirt, nearly ripping off the buttons in his haste before pulling off his own shirt so they were both bare from the waist up.

Gabriel let out a moan as their heated flesh met. "Sam? What are we doing?"

"We are celebrating." Sam said, kissing his way down the angel's neck, pulling small moans from the body below him. "I have my boyfriend back. You're alive and in one piece. Just like promised."

Gabriel bucked as Sam's warm mouth went lower, stopping to leave a dark mark on his collarbone. "Oh...Feels good! More! Please!"

The hunter chuckled against his skin, pulling another low moan and had the angel squirming. "I never realized just how sensitive you are. Have you always been like this?"

"Y-Yes!" Gabriel managed to squeak out as those warm lips and talented tongue latched onto one of his nipples while the other was treated to light pinches and small scratches, sending him arching and bucking into the touches. "Sam!"

Sam grinned and released the abused flesh before going lower and finding a hip to nibble on, drawing a whine as his fingers skimmed the waistband of the angel's jeans. "May I return the favor?"

Golden eyes, now dilated nearly black with lust, went wide and the angel could only nod.

Sam gave him a shy smile. "You might have to help me a bit. Never done this before."

The archangel gave a shaky nod as the button on his jeans was popped open followed by the rasp of his zipper sliding down. Lifting his hips up to help, Gabriel was happy that Sam manage to get his jeans off with very little effort. Dancing green eyes met his, warm skin met in intimate caresses, and Gabriel's world melted away until only bliss remained.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lucifer was frozen by the door to Sam and Gabriel's room. He hadn't meant to listen in; he had only been coming to ask then what they wanted for dinner. Hearing Gabriel's confession had just completely unbalanced him. He hadn't known about Michael abusing him and that bastard hadn't said a damn thing to him about it. Now he understood why Michael had been so filled with guilt anytime he looked at their younger brother. When Michael had thrown him into the Cage he had done so with a promise that he would protect the youngest archangel for him.

Stepping back from the door Lucifer slowly made his way back downstairs. Gabriel's actions made much more sense to him now. He understood why the Fourth Born had showed up at his Cage trying to free him. Why Gabriel was dead set on having the Devil in his life once more. After he was gone Gabriel had no one. Raphael had never liked his younger brother, he had always hated the Fourth Born with a passion. He himself had broken Gabriel's heart in an effort to save him, something that still hurt to this day. To find out that even Michael had turned on the youngest, had done the opposite of what he promised, it made his blood boil.

"Hey! What's taking so long there Satan? Did you forget why we sent you up there in the first place?" Dean asked but upon seeing the Devil standing in the middle of the steps the hunter's face fell at seeing the pain that was so clear on the blonde's. "Lucifer? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

The blonde shook his head. "Yes. No. I...I just over heard something that I don't think was supposed to be heard." Lucifer admitted. "Now my heart hurts."

Dean glanced into the kitchen where Adam was teaching Castiel the finer points of cooking before going up the stairs to meet the Morningstar. "Is something wrong with Gabe?"

Lucifer just shook his head. "When...When I was cast down I went with very little fight as I was promised that Gabriel would be well taken care of. I just heard him talking with Sam about his time in heaven after I Fell."

Dean frowned and motioned for the front door. Lucifer nodded, understanding that the hunter wanted them to have privacy. The human led the way, grabbing a bottle of booze as he went. Lucifer followed Dean out to the garage where they wouldn't be heard. The hunter motioned to the stool while he leaned against the trunk of the Impala. Dean cracked open the bottle and took a quick drink before passing it to the blonde. Seeing no harm in it the Devil took a big drink before setting the bottle on the table next to him just in case.

"Alright. Spill." Dean said. "What's got you looking like someone kicked your puppy?"

"Gabriel."

"I figured that much." Dean said. "So what did you hear?"

"I had always wondered why he left heaven. I wondered why he wanted to get me out of hell, why he was so desperate to want to keep me in his life after I Fell." Lucifer said. "I figured he knew I was still in love with him and only wanted him safe which was why I broke up with him. It never occurred to me that their could have been another reason why he was there."

"You said you were promised that Gabe would be taken care of right?" Dean asked. "Explain to me when who promised what to you."

Lucifer picked up the booze and took another big drink. "I was promised by Michael, before I was locked in the Cage, that he would take care of Gabriel for me. That he would watch over and protect him until my punishment was over. I was happy to know that because Gabby was recovering from Raphael's attack at the time."

"So what did you hear then that's upset you? Did Michael break his promise?"

"Worse. Gabby told Sam that Michael started hitting him. That it lasted for a year. Michael scared him in a way that Gabby can't fix." Lucifer kicked the tool box at his feet. "I trusted Michael with the one person that I valued more then life itself and he not only betrayed me but Gabriel as well! He's our Baby Brother! We were supposed to protect him and-" Lucifer cut himself off and picked up the bottle one more and proceeded to polish off nearly half the bottle in one go. "He was never supposed to be hurt. I failed him."

Dean nodded. "I get it Lucifer. I really do. As one big brother to another believe me when I say that I understand completely. You gave Gabe to the one person you had no choice but to trust and they let you down but I'm going to tell you right now that you are not to blame for this. I'm not saying that what Michael did was right, or even what you did was right, but Michael is going to have to own up to his mistake sooner or later. When that time comes is when you need to be ready."

"Then what?" Lucifer asked. "I just let it go? Pretend that I never heard it and move on?"

"You could or you can hunt him like a rabbit and beat him like a rug." Dean said with a grin. "We can take turns."

Lucifer let out a chuckle at that before turning somber. "I already know that I have much to make up for. Not only to Gabriel but to you and Sam as well. May I start by apologizing for the beating I gave you at the cemetery?"

"Consider it forgotten. You helped save Gabe. That makes us square." Dean said.

"I don't consider us even."

"I do. So let's head inside and I'll go knock on the love birds door." Dean said turning to head back to the house. "But If I hear or see something that scars me for life I'm blaming you!"

Lucifer shook his head. A rustling drew his attention and there was suddenly an older man with dark brown hair and blue eyes standing on the other side of the Impala. Lucifer's eyes narrowed but the familiar taste of the Grace radiating from the man gave him away. It seemed like Michael wanted to speak to him alone without Adam listening in.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Michael?" Lucifer asked, his voice as cold as the rest of him. "Anything at all?"

Michael didn't say anything but he didn't need to either; the regret and pain the First Born was radiating spoke volumes.

"I didn't think you would. Were you ever planning on telling me?" Lucifer asked softly.

"Yes. I was going to talk to Gabriel about it first. I was never going to keep it a secret. The night he collapsed and I called you? I wanted to talk to him about it then but I knew it would do no good. He even called me on it." Michael said. "He didn't know the reason for my feelings but he knew. I owe you an apology as well. I broke my promise to you."

Lucifer opened the bottle next to him and finished off the last half of the whiskey. "I am only going to say this once Michael. If you want this to work between us then you can't keep secrets from me and you can't lie to me. I won't have it. Gabriel and I never lied or kept secrets from each other."

"I am not Gabriel." Michael snapped.

Lucifer threw the empty bottle and Michael ducked. "I know you aren't you bastard! I am trying to tell you what I want from our relationship! Forgive me if Gabriel is the only one I have ever actually been with! If you pulled your head from your ass you'd realize that my only experience comes from him and what you taught me!"

Michael glared but his glare quickly faded. "You mean that you never-"

"I was locked in a Cage Michael! Do the math!" Lucifer snapped. "I've only had one partner! One! How many have you had Big Brother?"

Michael fell silent at the question; he couldn't even remember the number of angels and humans he had been with.

Lucifer felt his heart sink. "I guess I'm just another notch in your bed post huh? If you ever want more then a one night stand from me then let me know. We'll try at an 'us' again once you're grown into your wings."

Michael watched as Lucifer stormed out of the garage. With a sigh he picked up the bottle and threw it in the trash. Lucifer had a point. He might have claimed he wanted Lucifer for his own but he now realized that if he was going to prove his love to his family, he was going to have to do a lot of apologizing. Spreading his wings he left to return his temporary vessel back to it's family.


	18. Apologies and Moving On

**Chapter 18: Apologies and Moving On**

Sam and Dean watched as Gabriel and Lucifer looked over a book of angelic rituals that belonged to Bobby. It was fascinating to watch the two work. It was amazing to see the two working in tandem, it was like they were on a different wavelength. There was a connection between the two that they easily see and that Dean and Sam had only seen before in themselves. The two brothers were able to work flawlessly and seemed to know exactly what the other needed before it was needed. It was both beautiful and scary to watch. It made the Winchesters wonder exactly how difficult life would have been for them had the archangels worked together.

Gabriel let out a laugh and closed the book. "That should do it. Thanks again Luci. I knew I would have forgotten something."

"Well you never were the best student. I never could get you to sit long enough to try to teach you my spell work." Lucifer said. "It's a miracle you knew that much."

"Like you were any better at trying to learn my healing skills?" Gabriel taunted. "I tried to get you to heal a cut and not only did you make the cut bigger but you also gave it three different infections! I never did figure out how you managed to do that."

Lucifer just let out a chuckle. "I was just lucky."

"Just admit that you have shitty healing skills." Gabriel said, standing to put the book back now that it had been corrected by not one but two archangels. "How are things anyway?"

"Slow. Like glacier moving slow." Lucifer admitted. "I want to thank you again for letting me use your house. It's very beautiful. I don't know what I would have done otherwise."

"So Michael is still playing around then?" Sam asked, watching as the taller blonde's face fell.

"Yes. He keeps sending me words and no actions." Lucifer said. "I'm ready to call it quits."

"I still don't understand his damn problem." Dean said. "I mean he's acting like a kid throwing a temper tantrum."

"Michael is a warrior Dean." Gabriel explained. "He's a bit like you. Emotionally constipated."

"I am not emotionally constipated." Dean said. "When I want to deal with my problems I go out and kill things. That's healthy."

"Just like Michael." Lucifer said. "You are definitely the right vessel."

"Screw you guys." Dean said fighting back a smile.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle as well. It was hard to believe that Lucifer was adapting so well to the situation when a week ago the Fallen had a major breakdown. Gabriel had taken Sam's advice and called a family meeting. When the archangel said family, Sam had been under the assumption that it was going to be a meeting between the three archangels. Instead it had been not only the archangels, but Castiel, the Winchesters, and Bobby as well. Gabriel's idea of them all being his family had been a startling revelation.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _One Week Ago_

"Okay so now that our family is here let's get this started." Gabriel said clasping his hands together once everyone was seated in the living room thanks to a little Trickster/Archangel magic. "Who wants to go first?"

"If this is a family meeting then why are we here?" Bobby asked. "Shouldn't we humans get out of your hair?"

"Sam is my going to be my mate. Ergo he is supposed to be here. Dean is his brother, which is also obvious, but him being Cassie's mate means he would have been here anyway. As such because Sam and I aren't bonded yet he needs his father or legal guardian, ergo you. Congratulations, you've been adopted by angels." Gabriel said with a smile. "Any other questions?"

Bobby just shook his head, trying to hide tears.

"Great. So I'll go first." The Fourth Born said. "First I would like to apologize for being an ass but I've also been told to never apologize for being myself so that goes right out the window. I'd also like to thank everyone for not giving up on me and helping me through one of the darkest and most messed up times of my life. If it hadn't been for everyone in this room then...I am very grateful to my Father for bringing you all into my life. That being said if I have wronged you in the past in anyway that you might still bare a grudge for then I want to say right now that I am sorry and that I hope you can forgive me."

Sam smiled, fighting back his own tears now. "Dean and I forgive you."

"Same here." Bobby said.

"You are my brother and as such I never bore any ill will against you." Castiel said.

Lucifer shook his head. "You've never owed me an apology."

"Or me." Michael said softly.

Gabriel nodded and moved to sit next to Sam only to watch as his boyfriend stood up with a smile. "I guess I'll go next."

Taking a moment Sam cleared his throat before speaking again. "I want to say that I am sorry for any hurtful actions I have taken against anyone. I know the demon blood and soulless things were pretty bad but that doesn't excuse my actions. I can stand here all day and name every transgression but that would take forever so...I'm sorry for everything."

"Consider it forgotten Sammy." Dean said, watching the smile spread across his brother's face.

Sam sat and Bobby stood.

"I just wanted to say to you boys that I'm sorry that I couldn't have given you a better life but I did what I could and I am proud of the way you boys turned out. Seeing you here, like this, happy in your life and having someone who I know loves you by your side..." Bobby trailed off, chocked up by tears. "I just glad I got to see my boys happy. All of you."

Bobby sat down, pulling his ball cap down to cover his face. Gabriel's smile was one of contentment as he pulled Sam closer. This was what he had wanted. He wanted his family whole again and so far they were on the right track. Gabriel had been expecting Dean to stand next but instead it was Castiel who stood next. The younger angel seemed nervous but also very determined. Standing in front of everyone Castiel looked to Dean, who gave him a smile, before facing them.

"I...I have made many mistakes in the past and I'd like to take the time to apologize for my mistakes and hope that I am forgiven for them. I would also like to say thank you as well. For being my friends and family." Castiel said softly before whispering something in Enochian and sitting once more.

Dean stood next, looking even more nervous then his mate had. "I don't do mushy stuff. Never have and never will. Be that as it stands I apologize for anything I did against you and I'm grateful to have a family that I know I can count on. And if you make me do this ever again Gabriel, I will stab you with a stick again, archangel or not."

With that said the hunter sat back down amid the chuckles of most of the room. Gabriel shook his head knowing that Dean didn't really mean it but Michael, still in the body of Adam, sent a glare towards him for a few moments until realization lit up those blue eyes. It seemed like Adam was a good influence on the First Born. At least Gabriel didn't have to worry about Michael killing him. Lucifer stood next and moved to the center of the room.

"Robert, Castiel. I would like to start by apologizing for killing you. Dean I apologize for the beating. Sam I apologize for the same beating and our time in hell." Lucifer said softly.

The four let the Devil know he was forgiven and Lucifer seemed to take it to heart before he turned his blue eyes to his younger brother.

"Gabriel...I don't know where or even how to start." The taller blonde admitted. "So much has happened between us, both good and bad. An apology won't do. Like I told Michael, I deserve nothing more then to be strung up and to have my wings ripped off and left there to suffer."

Lucifer, to concerned with looking down at the floor, missed the reactions his words drew. Bobby looked disgusted. Sam had to tighten his own shocked grip on the youngest archangel to keep him from jumping up and going to his older brother. Castiel looked like he was going to be ill and buried his face in Dean's shoulder, who looked absolutely horrified. Michael shifted uncomfortably but you could see the pain in his eyes.

"I know that I alone am responsible for the actions I have committed but Michael and I have recently found that our actions, while our own, were forced on us by a third party. We were betrayed by one of our own and made to turn against each other. I was poisoned and my mind reset to hate all that I cared for and Michael was forced into becoming cold and bitter." Lucifer said. "So hate me if you will. Withhold your forgiveness if you want but my actions were brought on by someone else's will."

"What are you saying Lucifer?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm saying I never would have Fallen if it hadn't been for Raphael. Raphael was a traitor Gabriel. He is the one who drove a wedge between us. He poisoned both Michael and myself and then played us against each other. He's the reason I began to hate humanity. He planted the idea in my head and then played the feelings that I held in my heart against me. Then he turned around and did the same thing to Michael. Raphael's plan was going good too, until you tried to stop us.

"Every time you touched us and talked to us you were healing us. Raphael realized this and he attacked you and broke your wing." Lucifer said. "He betrayed all of us. He's the reason for everything. My Fall. Your Wing. Michael's mate. Even you death at my hands. It was all because of him. He wanted to become, not only our Father's favorite son, but his only son. Castiel did us all a favor by ending him."

Gabriel swallowed hard, his chest tight. Raphael was the reason for everything. The Third Born had destroyed them. He had ripped apart their family and for what? Nothing more then jealously. It left Gabriel feeling cold and the change in the air was felt by even the three humans. Sam leaned in and kissed his angel's cheek and Gabriel felt a bit better but it was still a shock that would take time to get over and it would have to happen later. There were other things that needed to be addressed first.

Gabriel kissed Sam's cheek in a show of affection; now was the time for what they had talked about. Gabriel stood and pulled off his jacket and passed it to Sam, who took it with a smile. The archangel returned it, happy that he had someone like Sam in his life that understood, and even accepted, what he and Lucifer once had. It made what was going to happen so much easier.

"Lucifer there are things between us that we do need to address. May I?" Gabriel asked.

Lucifer nodded, certain that his younger brother would at least want some type of revenge.

"There has been a lot between us hasn't there Luci? First you were my older brother, the one I looked up to and chased away my fears. Then you were my mentor, my teacher in many things. Then after some time we crossed the line and fell into being years we spent together Lucifer, will always be some of the happiest memories that I will every have. The two of us shared a lot of firsts.

"I stole your first kiss." Gabriel said with a laugh. "I'll never forget the shocked look on your face when I kissed you. I really thought you were going to faint. You were also the first person I ever injured; I almost passed out when I realized that I actually hurt you. You got me back though didn't you? I thought Michael was going to kill us both for that.

"Another first for us was each other. I've been told by Sam that the first time for humans is much like the first time for angels. It's something that is special; almost sacred in a way. Most people see it as a loss of innocence but I never saw it as that. I saw it as a way to connect on a deeper level with someone who you care deeply for. You were the love of my life."

Gabriel paused and Sam leaned forward and ran his fingers over the angel's knuckles before sitting back again and letting the angel continue. "I'm sorry. I'm am trying to make a point but I guess that I'm starting to ramble a bit. I don't mean to but this is hard in more ways then one. I didn't expect it to be this hard.

"Okay...What I am trying to say is that we...We have a connection Lucifer. It's one that we'll always have. You can't share in what we have and go through the shit we have without forming some type of bond. This thing between us is something that we are always going to have. Some part of me will always love you and I have no doubt in my mind that some part of you will always love me. It's just something that will be between us.

"Lucifer I just want you to know that some part of me will never stop loving you but at this point there is something that I cannot forgive." Gabriel said his voice going cold.

Lucifer nodded but it was easy to see the heartbreak the Second Born's face. Hearing that Gabriel would never forgive him for something seemed to crush something inside Lucifer and he couldn't stop his reaction. It seemed to affect Lucifer far more then what any one else expected either. Tears slowly fell from the Fallen's eyes and his knees gave out. The taller blonde knelt before his younger brother and the heartbreak in the room was tangible.

"Gabriel..."

The Fourth Born joined his brother on the floor. "Lucifer Morningstar, The Second Born Archangel of God, who was so beautiful that he was God's favorite son."

More tears fell. "Please don't..."

Gabriel watched his brother cry for a moment before six golden wings appeared filling the room. The Fourth born cupped his brother face's and slowly dried his tears. He forced his older brother to look at him, gold eyes locking with blue. Gabriel stared into his brother's eyes for a few moments before a sad smile crossed his face.

"You're getting worked up over nothing Luci." The Trickster's voice had lost it's edge and was warm once more with a hint of laughter. "You never did like letting me finish."

"Finish? But you said-"

"I said there is something I cannot forgive and I meant it." Gabriel sighed. "I've never really regretted anything before in my life did you know that Lucifer? In all of my years that I spent wandering this world and taking in our Father's work I never had any regrets about the things I had seen or done. My regret come from a time before that. Something that I've had to carry around since I ran from heaven. Do you want to know what that is?"

Lucifer nodded shakily in Gabriel's firm grasp, both needing to know and terrified to know at the same time.

"You were my biggest regret."

The Devil began to pull away but he was held firm.

"There you go trying to leave before I'm done again." Came the exasperated tone. "My regret isn't having been with you Luci. It's having lost you. What happened between us happened so fast that before either of us knew it the dust had settled and things had changed. You were gone. I was broken. It hurt in more ways then one that we never really got to say what we need to did we?"

Lucifer reached up and covered his brother's hands with his own. "What we had, the way it ended, it was for the best. I was trying to protect you."

"I know. You were being the big brother I always knew you were but it left us both hurting." Gabriel said. "Neither of us got to say goodbye. Even after all these years there is still some part of both of us that is clinging to the other. I know you feel it too. It's what's keeping us from really moving on to be with the people we really love."

"I do lov-"

"I know what you feel. I've always known that while you did love me, something that I will be eternally grateful for, I know that I was not the one your heart really wanted. I was the one that you settled on because you decided that you couldn't have the impossible. It seems like you being with Michael is a much closer dream then you thought huh?" Gabriel said with a smile before frowning. "Which leaves us with a small problem. The matter of our relationship or should I say what's left of it."

"I don't understand Gabby." Lucifer said. "What problem?"

Gabriel didn't answer. The Fourth Born pressed his lips to Lucifer's firmly, but gently. The Fallen froze, his blue eyes going wide before sliding closed. His arm's slid around the shorter blonde and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. Gabriel's wings wrapped tightly around them before there was a glow and Lucifer's blinding white wings joined in and copied their golden mates.

From around the room came various reactions. Bobby seemed to be in total shock. Castiel was watching the display with curiosity and awe. Dean watched for a minute, feeling slightly hot and bothered and a bit dirty by the display before turning to look at Sam. Sam was watching with a smile and tears in his eyes, happy that his boyfriend was finally getting the closer he needed to move on. Michael seemed torn, watching with is jaw slightly unhinged but Adam was also there and his expression seemed to be almost exuberant.

The two angels on the floor separated and Lucifer stared at Gabriel in confusion. "I don't understand Gabby. Why?"

The smile that he was graced with was a sad one. "Because we both needed this Luci. This? This is our goodbye. Something that's been overdue for several thousand years. Now that we've finally gotten it then we can put both our regrets to rest. I think we owe it not only to ourselves, but to the people we love. Our time is over."

Lucifer's smile matched Gabriel's. "You're right. We did need this. And we do owe it to ourselves and to them to put what we had to rest. I love you Gabriel. I will always love you. Goodbye."

Gabriel leaned down and kissed the Fallen once more. "I love you Lucifer. I will always love you. Goodbye."

The two pulled away and as they did both their wings vanished. Gabriel moved to sit next to Sam once more. The hunter embraced his angel with a smile and passed him a tissue to dry his tears. Bobby was passing another tissue to Lucifer. The room fell silent after that, giving the two archangels a few moments to compose themselves. Once a few minutes had passed everyone turned expectantly to Michael. The First Born stood stock still until is blue eyes looked up and took a quick glance around the room.

"I...I'm sorry. I can't do this." Michael said suddenly.

There was a glow and suddenly Adam was left standing by himself looking as confused as the rest of them felt. Never before had Michael run from anything. Adam seemed to understand he was in control once more and looked around.

"What just happened?" Adam asked.

"Michael just needs some time." Gabriel said. "He'll be back."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Present Day_

"At least we know where he is." Dean said. "He'll get over himself."

"Yeah. I know." Lucifer said. "I've just never know Michael to be unsure of himself. It's leaving me feeling like I'm having a sever case of whiplash."

"Have you decided what you want to do?" Sam asked. "I mean we know how you feel about him but do you really want to give him a shot?"

Lucifer gave him a smile. "I will if he decides to grow into his wings."

"Well until then you are more then welcome visit anytime." Gabriel said. "There's always more books to correct."

Lucifer let out a chuckle. "I'll think about it. Until then I want to borrow your kitchen. I found a recipe at your house that I want to try."


	19. The Mistake

**Chapter 19: The Mistake**

Gabriel finished his work, pulling back his clay stained hands and taking a few steps back to admire the finished product. The tall clay figure in front of him was a male, body nude and yet well proportioned. It was the same height as Lucifer and yet it was moulded in a way that it was stronger and yet slimmer then the Second Born's body. Nodding the archangel moved back to circle his work, making sure there were no imperfections before going over to the bucket of water, not surprised to find Sam standing there with a freshly dampened rag for him.

Using his Grace he turned down his loud music and gave Sam a smile. "How long have you been watching me?"

Sam chuckled and wiped at the smears of dried clay on his angel's face. "I've been watching you since you started. Where do you think the snacks and soda came from?"

Gabriel frowned and looked over at the table where the half filled plate of mini sandwiches and the glass of ice cold root beer sat. "Whoops. Guess I was so lost in my crafting that I didn't even realize. I'm sorry Sam. I didn't even thank you."

"You didn't notice me either. I fed you and even held your soda so you could drink." Sam said, his smile growing at the sight of the flush taking over the angel's face.

"I guess I was so lost in my work that I didn't even notice." Gabriel said, flushing. "It's been a long time since I created anything. The last thing I created was my body. I haven't needed to do it since then. So what do you think? Do you like him?"

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, feeling the warmth of the angel's unclad skin through his own shirt. "Not bad looking. Bit too tall for my tastes. I prefer my men a bit shorter. And blonde. And sugar crazed."

Gabriel chuckled. "Well he's a bit too short for me. I like my men tall. And brunette. And a health food junkie."

Sam leaned down and pulled the angel into a deep kiss only to be disturbed by a cough. The two separated to find a blushing Adam staring at them. He gave them a smile and looked at the clay sculpture that Gabriel had spent the day working on. It was a very handsome statue.

"I like it." Adam said. "You're amazing Gabriel. He looks so real. I wish I had at least half your talent. I'm jealous."

Gabriel chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. Think Michael will? I gave it everything he asked for."

"He should." Adam said. "It's going to be strange. Not having him with me anymore."

"This is the best thing Adam. You were never his original vessel even if you are from the same blood line." Gabriel said softly. "There is still a chance you could start to break down. I'd rather not risk that. Not when I can help."

Adam nodded and pulled his shirt up revealing mild burns on his hip. "Bit late but thanks."

"Adam!" Sam said startling. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We were too busy worrying about Gabe." Adam said with a shrug. "I didn't mind. Lucifer and Mike made sure to heal me."

Gabriel ran his Grace carefully over the youngest brother and was pleased to find that he could fix the damage and did so happily. "There you go. All better. Now we just need Mike. It's not like him to be late. If anything he tends to come early."

"Trying to insult his bedroom stamina?" Lucifer asked coming into the garage. " If so then I can say that it's not true. Not bad Gabby. I like it."

"Just following Mike's instructions." The Fourth Born said. "Attractive, right Luci?"

"Very." The Devil said. "Dinner is almost ready. Castiel picked tonight's meal. Hopi corn stew and blue dumplings. He seems like he wants to try a bit of everything. Last week he asked me if I could make some Akutaq. Don't ask." Lucifer said cutting off both human's curious questions. "It's Eskimo ice cream but it's not made with ice or cream. You really don't want to know."

Gabriel chuckled. "Cassie certainly has some interesting tastes. Now all we need is for Michael to show up. Where the hell is he?"

Lucifer sighed. "Bobby is watching the food. I'm going to go pick up some more beer and soda. How long do you need Gabby?"

"Ten, fifteen tops. Why?"

"Then I'll be back in twenty. We both know why he isn't here." Lucifer said. "I'll see if Castiel wants to come too. Maybe I can get him to try something normal."

Gabriel frowned as Lucifer vanished. He felt it as Lucifer appeared in the Singer house before both Castiel and Lucifer's Graces vanished. Shaking his head he turned back to Sam who had the same frown. It seemed like things had gone downhill in the past few days between the two eldest brothers and neither of them would talk about what had happened. There was a flash and the two turned to see Michael, once again in Adam's body, looking over the statue.

"It's amazing Gabriel. You were always better at creation then any of us were." Michael said softly. "Thank you."

Sam glared at the First Born. "It comes with a price."

Michael frowned. "A price?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes a price. Whatever your problem is you need to get it sorted out. I am tired of seeing of seeing the stone gray surrounding Lucifer. If you don't get your act together soon then I am going to revoke my blessing and introduce Luci to this wonderful friend of mine that knows how to show a guy a good time."

Michael's face turned red and his wings appeared behind him. "Are you threatening-"

Gabriel's own gold wings appeared and flared out, making sure that Sam was safely wrapped in two of them. "I am telling you that you are hurting him you moron. If it comes down to seeing his heart break over you again then I will gladly offer Lucifer a place with Sam and I. He deserves someone that loves him like I do. And I know Lucifer loves both Sam and myself. We could make him very happy."

Michael's anger seemed to fade a bit as he looked over his younger brother. "You've changed Gabriel. You never would have spoken to me like this is the past."

The smaller blonde snorted. "I had to grow up sometime Mike. Between the war Raphael started, the fighting that you and Lucifer did, and your abuse towards me at the end, it made me realize that I couldn't keep seeing you as my hero. I had to let go of your wing tips sometime whether I was ready to fly on my own or not."

Michael flinched so violently that his wings spasmed and a handful of feathers came loose and hit the ground and burst into flame. "Gabriel I-"

"No." Gabriel said. "I don't want your excuses. After I left heaven I realized just exactly how much value words have. While they are pretty and can make people change their minds it is ultimately their actions that speak for them. You can apologize to me until this world ends and crumbles to dust around us and it will still mean nothing unless you show me that you mean it."

"I held you in my wings Gabriel. I held back in our fight." Michael said. "Doesn't that prove anything to you?"

"Sam sat here with me all day making sure I was taken care of. I didn't even notice him but he was right here with me and offered me his silent support. He didn't even try to disturb me. That's love." Gabriel said. "It's about being there when someone needs you. I called for you, you know that? Where were you when I needed you? Where were you during the darkest times of my life? My bad relationships? My death? Where were you when I was being abused? Oh, yeah, I forgot. How silly of me. You were the one abusing me."

Michael took in a shuddering breath and looked close to tears. "Raphael-"

"There you go again!" Gabriel snapped. "You and your fucking excuses! Go fuck yourself Michael! When are you going to own up?"

Michael sputtered. "Gabriel I-"

"Whatever." Gabriel said, his wings vanishing, as he grabbed for his shirt, which was actually one of Sam's, and pulled it on. "You got what you wanted from me. Take it and go. We're done. Come on Sam. If we're lucky then there still might be time for us to make some pie and cake. I'm in the mood for something sweet."

Sam nodded and took his angel's hand and started to follow him only to pause and look back at Michael. "Hurry up and get out of Adam. You're hurting him too. Adam hurry up. There's an old movie on tonight that Dean wants us to watch okay? He says that it's part of your family bonding time."

With that Gabriel began pulling Sam along once more. "How does red velvet sound?"

"Not my thing. Can you make a creme cake?" Sam asked.

"Oh! I haven't made one of those in ages! How about with some opera caramel frosting? Or maybe some buttercreme?"

"Caramel. Definitely."

"Knew I'd get to your sweet tooth somehow."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lucifer sighed and stretched his bare body out on the fur blankets covering the bed, the jacuzzi had been just what he needed. He was grateful that Gabriel had given him the keys to his house so he'd have a place to stay. He wasn't sure how much longer that God was going to allow him to remain on earth so he was going to make the most of it. It would be nice to have some good memories to hold onto once he was banished back to his Cage. As it was it was just a matter of waiting for the hammer to fall. He had even gone as far as praying to God to let Him know that Gabriel was healed and happy once more just so he wouldn't have to wait for his new sentencing.

"Stop thinking like that."

Lucifer grabbed one of the furs and wrapped it around his waist, startling at the unfamiliar voice. Looking up he was greeted by a tall man. He was quite striking, all thin lines and muscles. His hair was a bit on the shaggy side and the color of ebony. It wasn't until Lucifer looked into a pair of striking ice blue eyes that he realized who was in front of him.

"Michael what is wrong with you?! You don't sneak up on someone when they are at a lay line!" Lucifer hissed pulling the blanket closer to cover up more. "You know I can't sense your Grace here. Do you want to get stabbed?"

"Why are you covering up? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Your vessel is quite pleasing to admire." Michael said, his blue eyes raking over Lucifer's unclothed frame, making the Devil cover up further.

Lucifer quickly stood and wrapped the blankets around him and ducked behind the oriental theme changing screen. "Thank you. Why are you here?"

"I came to talk." Michael said. "If you're willing to listen to me."

"I was willing to listen to you a month ago Mike. I was willing to listen to you two weeks ago. After this last week I'm not sure I'm willing to try anymore." Lucifer said coming back out dressed in an overly large unbuttoned shirt and a pair of boxers. "I am tired of trying to figure out what you want from me. So far your actions and words aren't telling me anything."

Michael stepped closer to his younger brother making him take a step back. "I know I haven't been giving you the actions you want but now that I have my own vessel we can continue. Shall we?" He asked moving in for a kiss.

"No. No more mixed signals, no more blurred lines, no more trying to sleep with me." Lucifer spat as he moved out of the other's reach. "I am tired of trying to figure out what you want from me!"

Michael frowned and moved closer again. "I told you what I want. I want you as my mate."

"So far all you've shown me is that you want a fuck toy." Lucifer growled out trying to stay a few steps away from the First Born. "I am not some plaything to be had."

"I don't see you like that." The First Born said. "I see you as my potential mate."

Lucifer glared. "We've fucked nine times. We're past that stage. If you wanted me for something other then a good time then you would have already given me proof of your affections."

"My love isn't proof enough?" The First Born asked.

"Sex and love are two different things Michael." Lucifer said. "I don't want to be stuck in a relationship that's based on sex."

Michael let out a growl his blue eyes narrowing. "I told you that I love you. Why won't you just give in to me? I can make you happy."

"You're making me uncomfortable." The Devil said. "I'm tired of it. Get out!"

That blue glare intensified. "No. Not until I get what I want."

Michael flung himself at his brother and knocked him to the bed. Lucifer twisted and managed to keep his older brother off him. It didn't stop Michael from kissing him hard enough to hurt. Michael's hands slid along his body and when they reached his hip Lucifer bit down hard. The First Born pulled back and without thinking let his fist fly. He hit the Second Born three times before he realized what he was doing. He pulled back and looked down at the blood on his fist before looking back at Lucifer.

"Luc I'm-"

Michael didn't get a chance to say anything else as he was suddenly thrown back and hit the wall hard. There was a rustling sound and the eldest angel knew that Lucifer was running. He threw a blast of power at the Devil in hopes of keeping here. Michael heard something break and a muffled shout of pain before he managed to see straight. He was alone in the room but along the wall was a scorch mark from his power and a spray of blood. What had Michael's heart freezing in his chest was the pattern of feathers that the blood had outlined. He must have damaged Lucifer's wing. Gabriel was going to kill him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lucifer slammed into the stairs, a harsh cry escaping him as he felt his ribs and arm break at the force of his landing on the hard wood. He let himself slide down the stairs to land in a heap at the bottom, hoping, praying, that he hadn't woke anyone. He laid there, feeling the pain throb through him as he felt the blood from his wing drip onto his back and seep through his shirt. He hadn't meant to come here. He was just trying to get away from Michael. The last thing he needed was for-

"Shit! Lucifer?" A pair of hands gave him a gentle shake. "Lucifer! Gabriel get down here!"

-that to happen. Lucifer wrapped his good wing around himself. He was ashamed that he had let this happen. He was the Devil! He shouldn't have let himself get caught in a situation like this. Lucifer hated the fact that he needed to seek safety from his younger brother and his vessel.

"Luci!" Warm hands began running over him and he flinched. "Luci answer me!"

Lucifer took a deep breath. He didn't want to tell Gabriel what happened. Not after the hell the youngest archangel had been through. Gabriel shouldn't have to deal with his problems too. He would protect him. It was still his job.

"Shit he's bleeding everywhere. Cas pass me that towel."

"Here Dean. Is he conscious?"

"Does it matter? Get him to the couch you idjits. There's more room to work with in there."

A firm pressure was applied to his wing and he let out a strangled yelp of pain but the pressure didn't let up. Warm hands gripped him tightly but gently and he was half carried, half dragged to the couch. He was placed gently down and careful fingers slid into the feathers of his uninjured wing and pulled it down. Several startled gasps met his ears and Lucifer was glad his eyes were closed. He didn't want to see the pity on their faces.

"Luci? Luci open your eyes please. I need to make sure there's no concussion." Came Gabriel's warm voice. "Can you do that for me?"

"I'm okay."

"No you aren't. What happened?" Warm healing energy began to seep into him, mending his broken ribs. "Who did this?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Some angels. I don't know who they were."

"Don't lie to me. I can see the bile yellow. Who did this?"

Lucifer sighed and opened his eyes. Dean was standing damn near right above him and Lucifer realized that the hunter was the one keeping pressure on his wing with Castiel right next to him, checking over the rest of his wing. Bobby was coming back into the room carrying a cup of something that smelled strongly of herbs. Sam was kneeling next to him looking worried as his eyes raked over his injuries. As for Gabriel, the youngest archangel was kneeling over top of him and carefully healing his arm.

"This is my problem Gabby. You've dealt with enough." Lucifer said.

"Start talking Lucifer or I start squeezing." Dean threatened. "Who did it? Who's getting a beat down for touching our family?"

Gabriel's warmth began seeping further into his body and Lucifer let out a hiss as something inside him was pinched sharply and he bucked. "Sorry Luci but I didn't have a choice but to do it that way. It's healed. Relax. Look at your face. How many times did they hit you?"

"Just three times. I threw him off and got away."

"And your wing?" Castiel asked. "Nothing broken. You were lucky."

"A desperate attempt to keep me where I was." Lucifer said as Gabriel moved onto said wing. "They missed me but got my wing."

"So was it 'them' or 'he'?" Bobby asked. "Cause now you're contradicting yourself."

"'They.'" Lucifer spat.

Gabriel suddenly sat hard in his lap making Lucifer look up at him. Warm hands cupped his face and began healing his blackening eye, rapidly swelling cheek, and split lip. Those warm fingers locked him in place and Lucifer realized too late what Gabriel was doing. He could only stare into those golden eyes as his fight with Michael replayed in his head before the Fourth Born pulled away from him with murder in his eyes.

Lucifer barely managed to grab his younger brother's wrist, stopping him from leaving. "Gabby please. I'm...I'm...I'm begging you. Please leave it alone. Even after this I still... My feelings for him haven't changed. Please Gabby. Just leave it alone. You don't need to worry about my problems. A little brother should never have to worry about his big brother."

"That is our job." Sam said. "We can't lose our heros."

"Gabby..."

Gabriel let out a frustrated and angry noise before he turned and took Lucifer's hand in his own. "He doesn't deserve forgiveness. I can forgive him for what he did to me but when he hurts those I love then he deserves nothing less then my wrath."

"Please. Gabby please." Lucifer whispered quietly.

Gabriel sighed; he wanted nothing more then to go and teach his eldest brother a lesson but right now Lucifer needed him more. He knew how the Morningstar was feeling. When you are physically hurt by someone who declared their love for you, someone you love with everything that you are, it left you feeling shaken and lost. When it had happened to him he had no one to help him realize that it wasn't his fault and that he wasn't responsible for what had been done. Lucifer needed him and he needed reassurance, neither of which he would get if he left.

Gabriel knelt down next to his brother. "Lucifer I want you to listen to me okay? What happened to you, what he did, it is not your fault."

"Gabby I-"

"No. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Gabriel said. "You did nothing to deserve it and no matter what anyone says, you did not bring this down on yourself. No one deserves to be abused. Ever. Not by someone who is supposed to love them."

"I'm the one-"

"Lucifer! Listen to me. You did nothing. Nothing at all." Gabriel said. "Now you need to get some rest. Let's get you a place to sleep."

"Our bed is plenty big enough." Sam said suddenly. "He can stay with us tonight. Come on Lucifer. Let's get you upstairs. Bobby even made you something to help you sleep."

Gabriel was staring at his boyfriend in shock and awe. Who would have thought after everything that happened between Sam, Lucifer, and himself, that it would all workout so well? Sam and Dean helped get Lucifer to his feet while Bobby helped the Fallen take a drink of the tea that had been made. Castiel placed his hand against the wall began placing temporary runes on the house effectively locking out any other angels nd locking the three of them in.

"Thanks Castiel. I'll tell Lucifer what you did."

With a nod and smile Castiel followed the others up the steps to catch up with his mate. Taking a moment to calm himself Gabriel followed as well. He was pleased to see that Bobby, Dean, and Castiel had all gone back to bed. A quick spell had them all fast asleep. Going into the room he shared with Sam he was happy to see the two were already in the bed but frowned when he saw how tense Lucifer was.

"Castiel sealed us in. No other angels can get in unless Castiel lets them." Gabriel said to Lucifer, watching as the Devil gave a shaky nod.

Stripping down Gabriel crawled into the middle of the bed and got under the covers. With a grin he pulled both of them close and let them rest their heads on his chest. Sam gave the still tense Devil a smile and reached down and linked his fingers with Lucifer's bring their hands up to rest on Gabriel's stomach. With a content sigh there was a soft glow and Gabriel's wings appeared wrapping tightly around the three of them. That did the trick too. Lucifer began to relax and in moments he was fast asleep.

Sam watched him for a moment before looking up at Gabriel. "It was Michael wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"You're going to kill him aren't you?"

"Possibly."

"Make sure you get a lick in for Dean, Cas, and myself too please."

"Certainly."

"I'll keep an eye on him tomorrow for you. Just make sure he sleeps good okay?"

"Okay." There was a soft glow over Lucifer before it vanished.

Sam sighed and pressed closer to Gabriel; he could practically feel the anger radiating off his soon to be mate. "Promise to come back safe?"

"I'll always come back to you Sam. Always." Gabriel whispered. "Not even death can keep me away from you. I think I've proved that twice."

Sam nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too. And thank you. For allowing him this."

"He needed you. I understood that. I know your heart is mine now."

"Not just my heart." Gabriel said as he held out a single golden feather to the hunter. "I belong to you, my mate."

Sam couldn't stop the blinding smile that spread across his face as he took the feather and held it close. "And I belong to you. I'll always belong to you Gabe."

"Still not sure how I got so lucky."

"Me either."


	20. The Confrontation

**Chapter 20: The Confrontation**

"MICHAEL!"

The First Born sighed. He'd been waiting for this since last night. It was why he came here to this training field. The same field that Michael had trained his younger brothers in. The same field where he taught them to fly. The same field where their family had broken apart. The field where Gabriel broke his wing, Raphael destroyed their family, and Lucifer was cast down. It seemed only fitting that he come here so Gabriel could get his revenge.

"MICHAEL YOU COWARD!"

Michael turned to face his brother, taking note of the other angels that had gathered; there were hundreds watching, confusion, fear, and curiosity rolling off them in waves. Gabriel landed, his six golden wings flaring before vanishing, drawing shocked gasps. Every angel in heaven knew who was standing before Michael even though it had been thousands of years since God's Messenger had last set foot in heaven.

"Gabriel." Michael said softly, causing whispers to break out around him.

"Michael." Gabriel retorted, his gold eyes cold as ice and his voice sharp as a knife.

The First Born wasn't surprised by Gabriel's attitude; if anything he had expected the blonde to attack without greeting him. Michael reached out with his Grace and let it brush over the younger angel only to pull back when Gabriel's own Grace lashed out at him. With a sigh Michael summoned his blade knowing that it was what it would come to.

"Why?"

Michael frowned, confused.

Gabriel let out a wave of power that had the other angels cowering. "I asked you a question you fucking bastard. At least give me the courtesy of a fucking answer dick bag."

"I would give you an answer if I had one." Michael answered honestly.

"Excuses again?"

"I never meant to hurt him like that." The raven haired angel replied. "You have no idea of the guilt my actions have caused me."

"Seems like that tends to happen a lot with you Michael." Gabriel said coldly, his words rigning. "You seem to have this bad habit of abusing the people that matter the most to you!"

There was a murmur that ran through the gathered angels. Feathers rustled together and a wave of anger flowed through the throng. Though he had been gone for a long time, Gabriel still carried the title of their Father's Messenger. When Gabriel let his emotions get the better of him his voice rang and echoed with their Father's power; something that happened when the blonde spoke truthful words. The Fourth Born's words rang clear as a crystal bell over the gathering.

"I admit that I was wrong to hit him." The First Born admitted.

"And what about me? Were you wrong to hit me as well?" Gabriel asked, before whispering something and pulling open his shirt.

Michael's breath caught in his throat and his stomach turned. Across the blonde's chest and stomach were scars. Horrible twisted scars that spoke of a brutal injury that would never fully heal. One of the scars twisted, curling upwards, tracing the archangel's neck, going up to his face and across it, over his left eye, coming to a stop near the blonde's hair. Michael knew he had hurt Gabriel the night the angel had ran but he never realized just how badly he had hurt him. He had permanently maimed his brother when he had attacked him with his Grace. Michael tore his blue eyes away from the sight., shame filling him and making his very being ache with regret.

"LOOK AT ME MICHAEL!"

Michael turned back to stare at his brother, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry."

Gabriel shook his head. "You think I want your fucking apology? This?" The archangel asked motioning to the scaring. "I forgave you for this a long time ago. In fact I could care less what you do to me. You can beat me until I'm black, blue, and bloody and I wouldn't care and would still forgive you.

"What I can't forgive is what you did to Lucifer! He never tired to hurt you. Not once! Even with Raphael's betrayal he never raised a hand against you! You deserved to be bit and more! If he hadn't bit you would you have stopped otherwise? Or maybe you would have had to added 'rapist' to go along with your title of 'abuser'?"

The angels around them broke out into hushed whispers at the words Gabriel spit out. Michael's blue eyes slid closed. Gabriel's revenge was far worse then he thought it would be. The blonde was destroying him in more ways then one. His crimes were spoken aloud in front of their kin. All of them would know of his sins now.

"I don't know what would have happened but I'm glad it happened the way it did." The First Born said. "It's why I waited for you here. This place holds special meaning to the four of us. I thought it fitting that we would met here."

"I figured as much." Gabriel said. "I also had a feeling that you knew I'd come looking for a fight. Believe me when I say that I will take my pound of flesh from your ass, make no mistake but you will swear on your Grace to fight me. To actually fight me and not play."

Two angels pulled their blades out and move to protect Michael. Gabriel's power made another appearance and threw them both backwards and into the crowd of angels, scattering them a bit. His golden wings appeared once more and the power that rolled off him made even Michael cringe. It felt different then his normal warm and comforting Grace, this felt more malice driven.

Gabriel was far more powerful then Michael could remember him being. Taking a closer look he could see the green swirling his Gabriel's eyes and realized that not only was the Fourth Born wielding his Grace but also his Pagan magic. For him to wield both with no regard to the merging of the two powers, Gabriel was more then serious and the fight would be not only deadly but devastating. It made Michael glad that they weren't on earth where innocent people could get hurt.

"If the rest of you value your wings you'll stay put or I swear to our Father that I will rip them off you and throw you to Earth myself!" Gabriel spat, watching his younger siblings shift nervously before settling and letting out a muttered agreement to his terms. "This fight is between Michael and myself. If you feel the need to step in then I won't be responsible for my actions against you nor the injuries that you will receive."

Gabriel's blades appeared in his hands and Michael readied himself. Having faced Gabriel once before he was now fairly confident that he could easily hold his younger brother back. He had trained the three younger archangels personally. Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel all learned from him. It was only after he had made sure they were fully trained that he had let them fight each other. As it was Lucifer was the only one the youngest archangel could never truly beat in a fight.

One of the other angels stepped out on the field with a freshly plucked feather. The angel stood between the two of them and dropped the feather and ran. Blue eyes and gold trimmed with green watched the cream colored feather slowly float to the ground. It hit the ground and gold eyes met blue and they both charged.

Michael swung low, hoping to catch Gabriel in the leg to slow him down but his blow never connected. Michael felt something hard catch him in the stomach and everything seemed to slow down before speeding up again and he was flung backwards tumbling head over heels until he can to a stop face down in the dirt. Pulling himself up from the hole his body made he looked up at Gabriel in shock. What had happened? Had his younger brother really just done that?

"I'm impressed Gabriel." Michael said, standing and wiping the blood from his lip. "You're faster then the last time we fought."

"Last time I was recovering from my rape at the hands of a demon and fighting off his spell of subjugation." Gabriel said. "You were holding back and so was I. I didn't want to kill you then Michael but that was what I was ordered to do. Now? Now I find that killing you seems like a good idea, brother or not. I'm not in a merciful mood."

Michael readied himself again and swallowed hard. He had known that Gabriel was going to challenge him and that he most likely would come out on top but to hear Gabriel say that he was going to kill him sent a shock of pain through him. Gripping his blades tightly Michael decided that even if Gabriel was going to kill him, at least he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He deserved being torn apart by both Gabriel and Lucifer for what he did and he was going to make sure that his younger brother got his revenge and more.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lucifer stirred and clutched tighter at the warmth that he was clinging to. The warmth that he was holding onto didn't feel like what he remembered. It was warm but not as warm as it should have been. Without meaning to Lucifer let out a groan as he struggled to open his eyes. His whole body felt stiff, much like he had been in a fight and hit with a bad spell. He stretched carefully and a set of warm hands ran down his bare back, feeling carefully before falling away. Now he was confused. That didn't feel like Gabriel's hands.

Lucifer eyes flew open at that thought only to slam shut at the bright light that assaulted him. The warm body moved away from him and there was a sound of some blinds shutting before the room became darker. Risking a second look Lucifer was greeted by the soft smile and bright green eyes of his vessel. He let out another groan and began to push himself into a sitting position, surprised when Sam helped steady him. A quick movement fixed the pillows and Lucifer found himself resting against the head board of the bed.

"Sam?"

"You're safe. It's okay. You took the tea last night for your wing remember?" Sam gently reminded him. "Gabe wanted to make sure you'd sleep through the night so he also cast a spell to help you sleep. You were really tense."

Lucifer frowned and tried to get his thoughts in order. He was at Gabriel's house resting and then Michael had stopped by. They fought and Michael hit him. Michael hurt him and he ran to Gabriel. They must think him a coward for running from Michael.

"You ran to save your life Lucifer. It was your fight or flight instincts kicking in. You were already injured so you came to us where you knew it would be safe." The hunter said watching the confusion flicker over the Devil's face. "You said we might think you were a coward out loud. We don't think you were a coward. If anything I think Gabe was glad that you trusted us enough to come to us when you needed help. That says a lot about how much you trust us."

"Thank you Sam. For helping me." Lucifer said softly.

"You're welcome. I didn't realize you liked to cuddle." The hunter said with a chuckle.

Lucifer flushed, realizing that the warm body he had been cuddling was his vessel and not Garbiel like he had thought. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Yet somehow I get the feeling that you were the one on the bottom." Sam said watching as the flush completely took over the Devil's face. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Gabriel is...very persuasive. I never saw a need to be the 'top' because he approached me. Angelic law is that the offering party is the dominate partner."

Sam gave Lucifer an odd look. "You never switched places?"

"A couple times but Gabby said he liked the sounds I made too much." Lucifer suddenly turned away from the human. "Sorry. You probably don't want to hear about Gabby and me."

"I don't mind." A pile of clothes was placed next to the Morningstar. "Here. Gabe got these for you. He wanted you dressed and comfortable. Dean is downstairs with Cas and Bobby left to go meet Adam for a hunt. It's just us."

Lucifer nodded and began pulling on the clothes, a pair of faded jeans and a black v-neck sweater. Once dressed he a pair of boots were passed to him as well. The blonde wasn't surprised to find that everything was not only in his size but his style as well. Leave it to Gabriel to remember his likes even after all this time. As soon as he was dressed Sam led him downstairs to the kitchen where he was passed a plateful of something by Dean along with a cup of coffee.

"What is this?" Lucifer asked looking at the mix of green stuff, eggs, what looked like sausage, tomatoes, and cheese.

"Ask Cas. He insisted I make it." Dean said. "It's not half bad. Trust me."

"I do trust you." Lucifer said, missing the look of shock that passed over the eldest Winchester's face as he took his seat and began eating.

Castiel sat across from him and looked him over with careful eyes. "How are you feeling? Any pain in your wing?"

"No. I'm fine Castiel." Lucifer said. "Thank you. Gabriel said you put up the wards to protect us last night."

The dark haired angel nodded. "You are important to Gabriel and that makes you important to us. Even without your apology it is clear that you are a different person from when we last met. I m glad I was able to help you in some way."

Lucifer suddenly tiled his head and gave Castiel a good once over. "I remember you now. You were the fledgling that tried to fly before he was ready and fell. You were the one I caught! I knew I recognized you before."

Castiel looked uncomfortable. "In my defense Gabriel made flying look wonderful and Raphael didn't care about watching us too closely."

Lucifer chuckled and glanced around. "And where is Gabby?"

The room went quiet and Lucifer felt his blood run cold. They didn't need to tell him because he already knew. Gabriel wasn't here. After what had happened last night there was no doubt in his mind that Gabriel had broken the promise he had made. His Baby Brother had returned to heaven. Lucifer pushed the plate away and went to leave but found the he couldn't leave the house. He looked down at Castiel, knowing that the younger angel had been the ones to cast the runes.

"Castiel please. I need to get to Gabriel." Lucifer said. "I don't want them fighting because of me again. It shouldn't happen."

Castiel looked away. "If I could I would do as you asked but Gabriel had me take down the spell this morning only to to seal us in. Neither you nor I can get out until he comes back."

Lucifer nodded and sat back down, feeling quite numb. Gabriel was doing this for him. Had gone back to heaven and was facing down Michael because of what had happened. Without even thinking about it he did the only thing he could do.

 _Father, if you are listening, I'm not praying for myself. Not this time. As someone who has killed someone they loved very much, please, I'm begging you, don't let either Gabriel or Michael make my mistake. Don't let them kill each other because of me. Amen._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gabriel stared down at Michael, blood dripping from his blade. The First Born was covered in blood and cuts and his left arm was shattered and hung limply at his side. God's Warrior was on his knees before God's Messenger, his head hung in defeat. The angels that had gathered to watch were in shock. The power that Gabriel displayed was awe inspiring. Gabriel reached down and picked up Michael's fallen blade. Gabriel threw the blade and it embedded in the ground between the angel's spread knees.

"Pick it up Michael." Gabriel spat.

"I...can't..." The First Born panted out, the last blow to his chest must have done more damage then he thought since he was having a hard time breathing.

"I said pick it up!"

"I can't!" Michael snapped, breaking into a harsh round of coughing and sending blood spraying.

Gabriel wiped at the blood that was running into his eyes. "Do you want to die on your knees then Michael? You want me to end your life like the coward you really are?"

"Say what you want Gabriel. You've won. I can't fight you anymore. I don't have the strength." The First Born said. "I guess I die like a coward today."

Gold eyes appraised the kneeling angel. "Looks like you wouldn't be able to stand properly anyway. Your ankle is broken and your lung is collapsed. You're bleeding internally."

Michael let out a chuckle despite the severity of the situation. "Is that what that pinched feeling in my chest is? I thought it was the broken ribs poking something."

"Yeah. They poked a hole in your lung." Gabriel said shaking his head. "Looks like you finally found that sense of humor that Lucifer claimed our Dad forgot to give you."

"I don't know why. I'm dying but...I haven't felt his happy in years." The eldest angel admitted. "I guess that means I'm ready."

"For?"

Michael looked up and into those gold eyes. "I'm ready for it to be over. To die at your hands, Little One, will be both and honor and a privilege. I'm proud of the archangel you've become. Heaven will find it's place once more in Lucifer's hands and earth will find it's place in yours. I can be happy knowing that my little brothers will take care of things."

Gabriel's expression turned cold. "You're ready to die at my hands?"

Michael nodded. "I am. I've made my peace. It doesn't matter if I'm forgiven or not. May I make one request though?"

"You may."

"Be happy. Grant your family life eternal if you want. Have children. Live your life for me nd make sure Lucifer..." Michael's voice cracked and tears flowed down his face. "Make sure Lucifer finds someone who deserves him and loves him and treats him like the angel he is. It's all I ask."

Using his good arm he pulled his archangel blade from the ground and held it, hilt first, out to Gabriel. The Fourth Born took up the blade nd held it tight in his hand. Michael gave him a smile and titled his head back and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath Gabriel steeled himself and put his full strength behind his blow.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lucifer and Castiel both jumped when they felt the spell come down. They stood, as did Sam and Dean, and the front door opened and closed quietly. There were dragging footsteps and Gabriel appeared in the doorway to the living room. His clothes were ripped and his shirt was hanging open revealing the scars that he had received from Michael, and he was covered in blood and some still healing wounds. His bloodied archangel blade slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor. Gabriel stumbled forward without a word but his exhaustion was clear.

Sam and Lucifer met the blonde halfway and they both wrapped themselves around him and held him close, feeling his body shake. Dean and Castiel were quick to join the embrace. Gabriel somehow managed to grab all of them and something in him broke. A single strangled sob came from him before he collapsed in the loving embrace of his family.


	21. The Battle's End

**Chapter 21: The Battle's End**

Gabriel curled around Sam a bit more, clinging to him as Castiel handed him a warm cup of hot chocolate. Lucifer wrapped one of his wings tightly around both Gabriel and Sam. Dean came in a sat the cleaned blades on the desk with a thump. The hunter took a seat on the floor in front of the archangel and pulled Castiel down next to him. In the three hours since Gabriel had been home, the angel hadn't said a single word.

Castiel had healed the blonde's wounds while Lucifer and Sam both fussed over the scars on the angel's body. Dean had helped his mate strip the angel down and then took the clothes out back and burned them and the clothe that he used to clean the shining silver blades. The angel was now dressed in a pair of boxers and one of Sam's long sleeved shirts which dwarfed the small angel.

Dean cleared his throat and drew four sets of eyes towards him. "So can I ask you a question?"

Gabriel sighed but nodded.

"Are those from him?" Dean asked motioning to the visible part of the scaring that was on the angel's neck and face.

The blonde nodded.

"Well I hope he got what he deserved." Dean said. "I just wish it did have to end with another death. It sucks."

"Who said Michael was dead?" Came Gabriel's rough voice.

Lucifer sat up a bit straighter, hope filling his heart. "He's alive?"

"Yeah." Gabriel said softly. "Funny. I had every intention of killing him when I went to heaven. I went as far as combining my Trickster powers with my Grace. I even threaten our brothers and sisters that if they interfered that I would rip their wings off and throw then to earth. It wasn't until I was ready to kill him and he was ready to die that I felt anything other then anger at him."

"What did happen then Gabe? And how come we've never seen your scars before?" Sam asked. "You never even hinted that you had them."

"I keep them hidden with my pagan illusions because I hate them." The Fourth Born said softy. "The only other person that knew about them was our Father. He saw them the night I left, the same night that it happened. Until today he was the only one who ever saw them. Today... Today Michael got to see exactly what he did and so did every angel that was there watching us fight. I just didn't have the energy to put the illusion back up after the fight. I will once I feel better."

"Do they hurt?" Lucifer asked as he reached out and went to touch one only to have Gabriel grab his wrist in a lightening quick move.

"Please...Don't..."

"I'm sorry." Lucifer said softly.

"It's not your fault Luci that this happened to me." Gabriel said releasing his wrist. "It...It wasn't really Michael's either."

"How can you say that?" Dean asked. "He did this to you!"

"Because Raphael made him. There was more then one spell on him. I broke them when I healed him. I don't even think he realized it." Gabriel said. "I guess I need to explain what happened."

"That might work best. Start with what made you change your mind." Castiel said.

"Okay. I can do that."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hours Earlier_

Gabriel used all of his strength behind his blow. The archangel blade found it's mark and slammed into the ground behind Michael, making a small crater with the force of the impact. Some of the angels scattered a bit, wary of getting caught in the path of Gabriel's wrath. Michael opened his eyes and looked behind him at the mess before turning wide blue eyes back to his younger brother.

"Gabriel?"

"Don't you get it you fucking bastard?!" Gabriel screamed.

Michael shook his head confused. "I don't. I really don't."

"What will killing you accomplish?" Gabriel asked with a straight face.

"It...You'll get your revenge. For what I did to you and Lucifer. It will make you happy." Michael said, as if it were obvious.

"Despite what you did to the both of us we still love you. Do you think me killing you is going to make us happy?" Gabriel demanded. "Revenge solves nothing."

"What about-"

"LISTEN TO ME YOU STUPID BASTARD! REVENGE SOLVES NOTHING!" Gabriel shouted, throwing his blades down.

"Gabriel-"

"I never wanted this! I never wanted us to fight! I never wanted our family to be so broken! Look at us Michael! Look around! Look at what we've become! We had a purpose once! We were the protectors of man! Now we're becoming nothing more then fairy tales!"

"We are the Host!" One angel called out.

Gabriel turned to glare at the assembled angels. "The Host of what? Cowering behind our pearly gates and watching demons run amok? We used to go to earth all the time! We used to go down there and help people!"

"We still do!"

"No. You've all become no better then the demons you fight!" Gabriel snapped.

"Watch you words Exiled!"

"WATCH YOURS BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE!" Gabriel exploded his power lashing out and ripping apart the ground.

The angels fell silent once more. Michael watched as they seemed to bow and cower under the Fourth Born's power. Gabriel was bringing order to heaven for the first time in thousands of years. All with just his words. He really was the Voice of God.

"You are no better then the demons out there! Humans are not just vessels! They are bright shining souls with hopes and dreams and minds and wills of their own! They are flawed yes but aren't we all? I'll be the first one to say I, an archangel of God, have made mistakes! I've said and done things that I regret." Gabriel said. "But that's the beauty of it! We can learn from what we have done wrong! I've learned a lot from humans and I am proud of what they've been able to teach me. How many of you can say that?"

There was a ringing silence.

"I didn't think so. Looks like your cowardice rubbed off on them Michael." Gabriel announced drawing angry murmurs. "Our Father would be ashamed of what we've turned into. Lost little lambs conspiring with the wolves in our Shepherd's absence. He would be ashamed of what's become of us."

"We do not conspire with-"

"Then why are there angels taking order from the King of Hell?!" Gabriel asked. "I ended one of them myself. Seems like not only are some of you no better then the demons you fight but some of you are serving those same demons! You deserve to Fall for that! It's a worse crime then what Lucifer was exiled for. You don't deserve your wings!"

"You ran! You are a traitor! Michael ordered your death upon your return to heaven!" Someone called out.

"I LEFT WITH OUR FATHER'S PERMISSION!" Gabriel snapped making them cower again. "Even after I left heaven I still carried out our Father's will! Something most of you didn't do even when you remained here! Heaven used to be the one place that I thought I would always call home even if I was never going to be allowed back but standing here now? I'm ashamed to say that I called heaven my home. It's become a place of shame."

"How do we fix it?" Came a timid question.

"Fix it? Start by remembering who we are! We are the angels of God! We are his Warriors! We are his Scribes! We are his Spellweavers! We are his Healers! We are his Messengers! We are the Protectors of Man! It's time we remembered that and started acting like it! Show our Father that we haven't forgotten that task he appointed us with!"

There was a murmur from the angels and it was easy to feel the change in the air. Michael couldn't believe it. Gabriel had done it ten minutes what he had been trying to do since their Father had left. He had united their family under a common banner. Gabriel turned to look at Michael once more. Without even giving it much thought, he bowed his head to the blonde. Soon every angel was bowing before the youngest of the First Four.

"Get up!" Gabriel snapped. "Don't bow to me!"

"Why shouldn't they?" Came a new voice.

Gabriel turned, knowing that voice, he'd know it even if he were deaf. "Father."

"Hello Gabriel." Chuck said softly. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has." Gabriel admitted.

"Why shouldn't they bow to you Gabriel?" Chuck asked. "You've shown them what they've refused to see until now. You've united heaven. I couldn't have ask for more from any of my children."

"No. I'm no one's leader. I never wanted to learn how to lead heaven. That was Michael's job. Or Lucifer's. Anyone's but mine." Gabriel said.

Chuck shook his head. "You are a leader. You've just proved to heaven that you are my strongest angel. You can lead them."

"I'm not a leader!" Gabriel snapped turning away and going over to Michael and placing a hand on his head and healing all of his injuries and feeling the multiple spells that had been cast by the Third Born crumble away into nothing. "I'm a healer and messenger. Nothing more."

Michael gave a sigh of relief as his body was healed and he stood. "Gabriel you just did what I've been trying to do since you left."

Gabriel pulled away. "I don't care. I can't bring myself to care about heaven anymore. This place isn't my home anymore."

"What I said the night you left still holds true." Chuck said. "This will always be your home."

"THIS ISN'T MY HOME!" Gabriel snapped, his power splitting the ground on either side of the vessel of God. "THIS HASN'T BEEN MY HOME SINCE THE FIGHTING STARTED!"

Chuck sighed. "I know. I'm sorry for that."

"No you aren't." Gabriel snarled. "You aren't sorry at all. You are a selfish bastard!"

"Gabriel!" Michael grabbed his brother but the blonde slid out of his grasp

"Fuck off Michael! I am tired of this!" Gabriel got up in Chuck's face. "You could have stopped this! All of it!"

"You are right. I could have stopped it." Chuck said.

"You are the reason we went through hell! If you had stepped up and been the Dad you should have been none of this would have happened! Lucifer never would have Fallen! I never would have broken my wing! Michael never would have been burdened with the fact that he's permanently scared someone he loves!" Gabriel spat coming to stand level with his father. "If you had just taken your head out of your ass then we'd still be a family!"

"We still are." Chuck said. "Even if you hate us. What I did was to make sure that you would be strong enough to survive."

"Is that what you call it?" Gabriel asked backing down. "We didn't survive anything. We just destroyed each other."

"I know. I'm sorry for that."

Gabriel sighed, his anger fading. "I think I've made my point. I'm leaving."

Michael startled at that. "Why? You're home Gabriel. You're with your family here."

"My family is back on earth. I have my older brothers, Lucifer and Dean. I have my younger brothers Castiel and Adam. I have my father Bobby. I also have my mate Sam." Gabriel said drawing shocked whispers and gasps. "They're my family. They're my home."

Chuck smiled at him. "I understand."

"Traitor!" One angel called out. "You should never choose humans over angels! You deserve to loose your wings if you are going to abandon us again!"

"Gabriel don't-" Chuck started but he was cut off when Gabriel summoned, not his angel blade, but his angel sword.

Gabriel turned and held it out the the angel that spoke as he summoned his wings. "You want my wings? Then come and get them!"

The angel didn't move and turned pale and looked sick.

Gabriel let out a snarl. "I thought you wanted my wings for leaving again?"

Michael moved forward to try and stop his brother but it was too late. The blonde flared out his wings and raised his sword. There was a sickening crunching sound and Michael turned and began throwing up as did most of the other angels. Gabriel was pale and panting but he stood tall his blood stained sword held tight in his hand. He leaned down and picked up the two bloodstained golden wings he had cut off and threw them down at Chuck's feet.

"There. You wanted my wings and now you have them." Gabriel spit out as his other two sets vanished. "Anything else you want?"

The other angels backed away, to traumatized by what they had just witnessed.

"I'll cut off the rest too if it means returning to my family." Gabriel said. "That's what I am willing to sacrifice for those I love. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get back. They are waiting for me to come home."

Gabriel began to walk away but paused and turned to look back at Chuck and Michael. The First Born looked horrified at what had just happened. Chuck looked heartbroken as he stared at the bloodstained wings at his feet. It hurt him to hurt them like this but he needed them, all of them to understand this.

"If you two ever want to apologize to Lucifer, who is never returning to the Cage ever again I might add, and myself who can be found with Sam Winchester, then you know where to find us. Until then you can both go fuck yourself." Gabriel said before turning and vanishing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Present Time_

Lucifer and Castiel both looked sick by the time Gabriel's tale was done. Lucifer's hand went to Gabriel's back and the angel let out a hiss. Sam held tight onto his boyfriend's hand as the Devil felt along the smaller blonde's back before pulling away.

"Feels like you managed a clean cut Gabby. We'll need to remove the rest if you want the other two to function properly." Lucifer said softly. "You are such an idiot."

"But you love me." Gabriel said before letting out a yawn.

"Okay. Sammy, Luci, go get Gabby tucked into bed. It's past the Trickster's beditme." Dean said. "It won't hurt to fix him up in the morning will it?"

"No. It can wait." Lucifer said watching as Castiel came into the living room with a cup of tea.

"Here Gabriel. Drink. I don't like seeing you in pain." Castiel said.

The blonde gave him a smile. "I'll gladly bare this pain if it means I can keep my family. It's why I did it. I'm just glad I have four more to spare."

Gabriel took a big drink of the tea and the other two angels began scolding him for it. The blonde chuckled and stood, swaying madly and four sets of hands steadied him. He leaned heavily into them and realized that he was more tired then he thought. He stumbled a bit and crashed into Dean's chest. He took a moment to savor the human's warmth and the thrum of the mating bond he had with Castiel. With a chuckle he pulled away and this time he fell into Sam.

"Wrong Winchester. Sorry Dean-o." Gabriel said. "Right one this time."

Sam shook his head and turned to Lucifer. "Do you mind taking us up to the bedroom? I don't think he can navigate the steps in this state."

Lucifer nodded and wrapped his wings around all of them, instead of just Sam and Gabriel. They disappeared in an instant leaving nothing more the a single feather that floated down to the floor. The white feather sat innocently on the wood for a moment before it burst into flames leave nothing but a small scorch mark in it's place.


	22. Happiness is Free

**Chapter 22: Happiness Is Free**

Gabriel sighed as he woke to the feeling of being nearly smothered by the two six foot tall bodies that were in bed with him. He sighed happily and wiggled a little bit getting a bit more comfortable. Sam nuzzled into his hair and Lucifer's arms tightened around the both of them. It was nice. The past six months were like a dream that he never wanted to wake from. His family was happy and he had finally mated with Sam with Lucifer giving his blessing for their union, much the way he had when Dean and Castiel had mated. It was nice.

"Stop thinking so loud Gabby. You'll wake Sam." Lucifer muttered, burying his face into the back of his brother's neck.

"Sorry Luci. Just can't believe how lucky I am." Gabriel said with a smile. "I woke up to two hunks in my bed. How can I not be happy?"

"You can be happy and asleep."

"It's time to get up anyway." Sam muttered sleepily. "I'm hungry."

"I'll cook for you Sammich. Just let me get dressed."

"Then I guess-"

Lucifer was cut off as Gabriel sat up suddenly his eyes wide. "Do... Do you hear that?"

Sam cocked his head a bit, listening. "What? I don't hear anything?"

Gabriel managed to wiggle out of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans to cover his nudity. "I can hear Father."

"What?" Lucifer asked. "Are you sure?"

"No Luci, I just decided to prank you the minute I woke up!"

Sam chuckled and climbed out of bed to join his mate and began pulling on his clothes. "Easy Gabe. It's fine."

"No it's not fine." Gabriel said. "Why the hell is he showing up now?"

Lucifer got up from the bed and reached out and carefully rubbed his younger brother's back, avoiding the still angry red scars from the angel cutting off one set of wings. "Maybe he wants to talk."

"Then I'm a drag queen."

"Well you are a queen." Lucifer said.

"Yeah. A drama queen." Sam said with a smile. "You going to put on some more clothes?"

"No." Gabriel said. "I want him gone."

Lucifer sighed and Sam tossed the archangel his jeans. Lucifer quickly pulled them on and pulled on a button up shirt and ignored the buttons in favor of going after Gabriel, who was already out the door. Lucky enough Sam was quicker and headed the younger angel off at the stairs. The last thing they needed was for the Fourth Born to explode on God.

"Just hold on Gabe. Before you decide to be all smite happy at least let's hear him out." Sam said softly, pulling the angel close to his chest.

"He's not alone either. Seems like Michael is with him. I can feel his Grace." Lucifer said softly.

Gabriel suddenly turned to look at Lucifer. "He won't touch you Lucifer. I promise. Just stay near Sam okay?"

The blonde nodded and suddenly Castiel was standing at the top of the stairs. "Chuck and Michael are here. They've asked to speak with all of us. Dean wants to throw Michael out if you'll let him Gabriel. They are in the living room."

Gabriel nodded and he let out a shaky sigh and his illusion flickered for a moment, revealing his scars, something that tended to happen anymore when he got really uneasy.

Sam however was frowning. "Chuck is here? But I thought you said God was here."

Gabriel and Lucifer both turned to look at Sam with a look that clearly said that the two didn't think the hunter was fully awake. Sam's face was confused before realization lit it up. The hunter's jaw dropped and shock widened his green eyes. Lucifer chuckled at the reaction and Castiel looked confused.

"Is something wrong Sam?" Castiel asked.

"He's fine. Tell Dean not to throw them out just yet." Gabriel said. "We'll be right down."

Sam waited until Castiel was gone before round on his mate. "Chuck? Chuck is God?"

"Yeah. Wasn't sure how to tell you." Gabriel said, the illusion flickering again.

"Gabby do us all a favor and drop the illusion for now okay?" Lucifer said. "You're just wasting your energy trying to keep it steady. It'll be easier to put it back up later when you feel up to it. Might as well make then as uncomfortable as we are."

Gabriel nodded and turned away from them and dropped the illusion. Sam grabbed the angel and pulled him back around and kissed him soundly, gently running his fingers over the scars. Gabriel tensed but soon relaxed under the gentle touch. It had taken a while but Sam had gotten his mate to accept the scars and was even allowed to touch them. To Sam they weren't the horrors that Gabriel saw them as, but as a symbol of how strong his mate was to survive something so terrible.

Sam pulled back from the kiss leaving Gabriel to whine. "What did I tell you? You are beautiful, scars or not, and I love you."

Gabriel flushed and nodded and Sam took both angels by the hand and led them down the stairs. They were met with the strange sight of Castiel sitting on Dean's lap. The hunter was glaring at Michael, who was sitting on the couch with a black eye. Chuck was sitting at the other end of the couch peacefully watching but he was still a bit tense. Sitting at his feet was a bundle wrapped in white clothe. When the three entered the room Chuck looked up and graced them with a blinding smile. Michael looked up and his blue eyes locked on Lucifer, who stayed behind Sam. Gabriel ignored both Chuck and Michael in favor of checking on the bond mates.

"You two okay?" Gabriel asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dean said. "I just lost my temper."

"I can see that. Did you break anything?"

"Cas healed me. I'm fine." Dean said. "Now that they've seen you can I throw them out?"

Gabriel turned to glance at the two. "No. Not yet. I promised Sam food."

Dean let out a growl. "I don't like it."

"I'm making bacon and sausage." The blonde said with a smile.

The brunette let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. They can stay till after breakfast."

Gabriel and Lucifer ducked into the kitchen to start cooking, followed closely by Castiel, leaving the brothers alone. Michael stood and turned towards the kitchen and both Sam and Dean glared at him. Michael flushed and returned to his seat, but his gaze was locked on the kitchen. Chuck started laughing and shook his head, he never expected that an archangel would be afraid of angering a human. It didn't take long until the smell of food filled the house.

Castiel poked his head out of the kitchen and turned to Chuck and Michael. "Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate? Gabriel wants to know."

"Coffee. Black." Michael said softly.

"Hot chocolate sounds good." Chuck said. "With marshmallows if you have them."

Castiel nodded. "I'll ask." He said as ducked back into the kitchen.

There was a muffled 'What does he take me for?' followed by a laugh. Dean shook his head knowing that Gabriel had been insulted by the prophet's request. Sam let out a chuckle and shook his head. Sweets of any kind were a staple in the house these days with both Gabriel and Lucifer having a sweet tooth, though the Devil's was far less pronounced then his Trickster brother's. There was a snap and a large round table appeared. A second snap had the food spread out over it with plates and drinks.

Gabriel came in followed but Lucifer and Castiel. Dean took a seat with Castiel next to him. Lucifer took a seat next to Castiel and Sam took a further seat away leaving a space for Gabriel to sit next to them. Michael sat next to Sam only after Dean glared at the angel so hard he flinched, leaving Chuck to take the last open seat.

Breakfast was quite, something that was unusual. Most of the time it was loud, with many stories being told, hunts being decided on, and general horseplay. With the addition of Michael, things were tense. Especially with what happened with the Second and Fourth Born. Luckily enough it was over very quickly and once everything was cleaned up some comfortable chairs were summoned. Dean and Castiel had a cushy loveseat while Gabriel, Sam, and Lucifer had a nice plush couch with the youngest archangel in the middle of them.

Chuck gave them a smile. "I am very happy to see that you three have found happiness."

"Thank you." Castiel said. "I like to think that God knew what he was doing when he commanded me to pull Dean from hell. That he knew Dean would be my mate."

"And you would be right." Chuck said.

The mated couple frowned, confused.

"Enough." Gabriel said sharply. "You came here for a reason otherwise you wouldn't have spoken to me before you got here. You called my name."

"I did. I wanted to give you some warning in case you wanted to leave." Chuck said. "I know that when we last spoke we didn't part on the best terms."

"I cut my wings off and threw them at your feet because your other children are too close minded to think for themselves because you abandoned them for so long." Gabriel said, causing most of the room to flinch and Sam and Lucifer to reach out and take the angel's hands. "I didn't think I'd see you again after the way I spoke to you. I figured that at the very least I'd be Exiled and cut off from the Host like Castiel was. Or maybe thrown into a Cage like Lucifer was. That kind of thing seems to happen a lot when you stand up to your Father."

Chuck frowned. "You're right. About everything Gabriel. Everything you said to me was true."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Gabe." Sam warned. "Please."

Gabriel sighed. "You're right. Sorry. Please continue."

"I guess even archangels bow to the Winchesters now."

Castiel bristled at that. "We don't bow to them. We are not their slaves. We are their friends, their family, their lovers. We are honored to have people like them who are willing to trust us with their love. It's not something that is easily given and to receive it is worth more then then anything any world or plain has to offer."

Chuck smiled and his eyes lit up. "I'm glad you feel that way. I'm proud of you."

Castiel's confused face came back and Gabriel shook his head. "Just ignore him Cassie. He can be a dick."

"Gabriel." Michael growled out.

"Michael." Chuck snapped. "What did I tell you?"

The First Born flushed. "I apologize."

Dean watched with wide eyes. "Wow...What kind of mojo do you have going there Chuck?"

"None." The prophet admitted. "Michael is just like you. He always listened to his Father."

Dean was about to say something when the realization of what he was being told sunk in. "The fuck? You're God?!"

Chuck turned to look at Gabriel and Lucifer. "You didn't tell them who I was?"

"Didn't seem important." Gabriel said. "Just like we weren't important when you ran off."

God let out a sigh. "I know this is difficult but you did tell me to find you here when we were ready to apologize right?"

"I also didn't think I'd be getting one." The Fourth Born said.

"I know you're still mad at me but I have come to make my apologies if you'll be willing to hear me out." Chuck said.

"I am willing on one condition." Gabriel said. "Just tell me why Michael had to come."

Chuck looked at Michael, who in turn, looked at the ground before softly speaking. "Can my answer wait until the end please?"

The blonde frowned, seeing the stone gray sadness and bile green regret mixing with sapphire colored sorrow; whatever was going on with Michael, it was hurting him badly. "Alright."

Michael seemed slightly relieved and Chuck spoke up again. "I want you let you you know that you were right about everything and I would like to say that I am sorry. I should have put a stop to what was happening but I did need you to learn how to be strong and live in a world without me in it. So I have stepped back up and have taken over leadership of heaven once more. Things are in order and running smoothly and with Michael at my side we have restored heaven back to the way it was and dealt with those that were corrupting it. Because you spoke the truth and stood up for what you believe, heaven is back in order and it is once more the place you remember. I even brought back a few angels that I know the Winchesters would have like to have back."

Gabriel nodded. "Thank you."

"You, along with Lucifer and Castiel, are allowed to return to heaven whenever you like. Any missions you get, should you want them, will only come from myself or Michael. Heaven is open to all of you so you can visit anyone who has passed away should you want to." Chuck said. "I hope that this will be a good start to an apology. Anything else you want or need don't hesitate to ask."

Gabriel was silent for several long moments before nodding. "It's a start. It will take time but I think we can work towards having a stable relationship again. I made a promise to Sam that I wold give this a chance. So yes. Yes. I am willing to forgive you."

Chuck smiled and before anyone could blink, he was hugging Gabriel and thanking him for the second chance. The blonde hugged him back, as did Lucifer before Chuck moved away. He stood and moved away and stood in the doorway by the kitchen. He turned and nodded to Michael. The First Born seemed to steel himself and stood. He walked over to Lucifer and held out a small box.

Lucifer seemed shocked. "Michael?"

"I'm sorry Luc." Michael said softly. "I never meant to hurt you and I had no right to treat you the way I did or to hit you. All I can do is apologize and make you a promise. I love you Lucifer Morningstar but I don't deserve you. You deserve someone who makes you happy and treats you with respect and gives you everything your heart desires."

"I don't understand." Lucifer said softly, taking the box.

"This was going to be... It was going to be my courting gift to you." Michael admitted. "Now it's nothing more then a promise to never again come into your life. I hope you find someone who loves you the way that Gabriel does. Goodbye Luc. I'm sorry."

Just like that there was a rustling and Michael was gone leaving Chuck standing there with a look of sadness. Lucifer frowned and opened the box. Sitting inside the box was an ornately designed bracelet made of platinum with blue diamonds surrounding a single eggshell white feather that was sealed in a large solid diamond. Lucifer stared at the bracelet in shock before closing the lid and vanishing.

"Should we go after him?" Sam asked.

"Not this time." Chuck said. "Michael and Lucifer have to work this out on their own. While they are doing that I do believe I have something that belongs to you Gabriel." Chuck unwrapped the bundle he had brought with him to reveal a set of golden wings. "How about we put these back where they belong so you can fly properly again? And maybe while we're at it, see about getting rid of those scars."

If Chuck had bothered to look up from where he was unwrapping those golden wings, he would have seen the look of pure joy and happiness that crossed the Fourth Born's face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lucifer cursed as he searched high and low for Michael. He had searched every nook and cranny of heaven, even both of their personal areas, which Lucifer was surprised to see that his still existed. When it was clear that the First Born wasn't there he left and began searching earth. That turned out to be a wild goose chase as well but as he stood at the top of Mount Everest watching the stars go by a sudden thought occurred to him and it made his heart freeze in his chest. Surely there was no way, no reason, for Michael to go there, but it made more sense the longer he thought about it. It was the last place they had been where their relationship was the least volatile.

Lucifer spread his white wings and steeled himself. This was not going to be pleasant. This was the last place he wanted to be. So many bad memories. He landed in hell and stumbled, nearly falling to the ground as he was hit with a wave of panic that he tried to suppress. Looking around he found out that he had been right. Michael was in hell, standing at the foot of the Cage staring into it. Michael's wings shifted a bit but other then that the First Born didn't acknowledge that Lucifer was even there.

"Michael?"

The First Born sighed and hung his head a bit. "Go home Luc. We've said all we needed to say to each other. Go back to Sam and Gabriel. Be happy."

Lucifer held out the box. "Why did you give this to me?"

"I told you. It's a promise. After my fight with Gabriel I realized that he was right about everything. I also realized that no matter what our Father says, that I don't deserve you. Not after hitting you. Or hitting Gabriel for that matter. That was when I decided that I would make sure not to hurt either of you ever again. I gave you a physical promise since I know my actions say otherwise. I didn't think you'd chase me down though." Michael said. "Please just go home. You'll never have to see me again. I know how to disappear when I want to."

"What if I don't want you to?" Lucifer said softly.

Michael turned to face him. "I can't imagine why you'd want to be around me after everything that I've done to you."

Lucifer shrugged and took a shaky step closer, his fear of being so close to the Cage growing with every step. "Mike, I know that you didn't mean to hit me. Gabby told me about the spells that were on you. I forgave you for what happened. When Gabby went after you...I thought for sure that he'd killed you for what happened. That thought scared me more then anything. Please...I've waited this long for a chance to be with you. Please don't abandon me now."

"Luc I don't think-"

"You asked me once if you had pushed me too far to forgive you right?" Lucifer asked, not caring that he was now visibly shaking, being only a few steps away from the Cage. "I never gave you an answer. Well the answer is no. No you haven't pushed me too far. Despite everything that's happened between us I still love you. I would love to be your mate if you'll still have me."

Michael frowned and stepped closer pulling the Devil into his arms. "Luc you're shaking."

"I don't want to be here." He whispered. "I don't want to go back in the Cage."

"Then why did you come?"

"I came because I love you."

Michael closed his eyes. Those were the words that he had wanted to hear for so long. Funny how it had to take him losing everything, being willing to walk away and never seeing Lucifer again in order to hear them. Michael tightened his grip on his younger brother and spread his wings and they reappeared in his area of heaven laying on his bed. Lucifer didn't seem to notice the change so Michael placed a gentle kiss on the top of that blonde head, savoring what he could before it was gone again.

"Luc? It's fine. Look. We're not in hell anymore." Michael said softly.

"I know." Lucifer sighed.

"You okay? If not then you can take all the time you need. I'll take you back to Gabriel and Sam whenever you're ready." Michael said, pleased that his voice didn't crack.

"What...What if I don't want to go back to them?" Lucifer asked, looked up and locking his blue eyes with Michael's. "What if I want to stay with the one that I want to be my mate?"

"I think that your mate would be very happy to hear that." Michael said softly. "Your mate is a very lucky angel."

"Yes. Yes you are." Lucifer said leaning up and locking their lips together.

Michael let out a moan as he responded to the kiss. The two fumbled for a minute before breaking the kiss. Michael took the box from Lucifer and opened it. With a smile he carefully placed the bracelet on Lucifer's left wrist, watching as a blinding smile lit up the Morningstar's face. Their lips met again in a gentle kiss before the broke apart, laying down once more.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chuck paused and titled his head making Gabriel look at him questioningly as he paused in stretching his newly re-attached wings.

"Dad? Everything okay?"

Chuck nodded. "Yup. All of my children are happy again. I couldn't have asked for anything more."


	23. Deleted Chapters

**Just a quick note for all my loyal fans. This story has three extra chapters that I deleted to comply with FF's guidelines.**

 **Interlude: A Painful Start**

This chapter contains what happened between Crowley and Gabriel after they left the Singer house. Contains rape and blood.

 **Interlude: Mate for Life**

This chapter contains what happened after Gabriel's fight with Michael, the removal of his wing stubs and Gabriel and Sam's mating. Contains sex and slight gore.

 **Epilogue: Archangel's Revenge**

This chapter contains the revenge that Gabriel, Sam, and Lucifer take on Crowley for the demon raping and controlling Gabriel. Contains sex and mentions of rape.

 **Should you want to read any of these three extra chapters then you may send me a PM with your email address and I will send you all three or just the ones you want.**

 **Thanks again for your support!**

 **Noxy**


End file.
